The Dark Dragon Slayer
by Meiou Haou
Summary: Después de una dura batalla contra Obito, Naruto fue enviado a otra dimensión por medio del Kamui. Mira el Nuevo Comienzo de Naruto en Earthland junto al mejor Gremio de todos, Fairy Tail. Sombras del pasado persiguen a Naruto en esta nueva aventura, con la ayuda del Dragón Oscuro Mao, Naruto comienza su nuevo recorrido. Leve Naruto-Erza. Leve Natsu-Lucy. Leve Gray-Cana.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos. Como sabrán mi nombre es Meiou.**

**Este Fic ya muchos lo conocen, es en realidad el Fic Nuevo Comienzo. Un Fic que he subido 3 veces y que he borrado por falta de tiempo, mala trama o mala ortografía. Como ven el nombre ha cambiado, la trama igual cambiara un poco. Espero les guste esta versión, como ya muchos han leído por completo esta Temporada, cada vez que actualice serán entre 5 o 10 ****capítulos subidos, hasta la siguiente Temporada se subirá normal, o sea de uno en uno cada fin de semana. Tardare un tiempo es actualizar ya que en este momento estoy algo ocupado con mis Fics, Clan Uzumaki y Negro y Blanco.**

**Sinceramente me disculpo con los lectores por todos los problemas que he tenido con este Fic.**

* * *

**Naruto es Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Earthland

Ha pasado 1 año desde el inicio de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja. La Alianza formada por los 5 países elementales había ganado la guerra, todo gracias a un Shinobi. Un rubio de ojos azules, mejor conocido como el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Kiiroi Senko (Cuarto Hokage. El Rayo Amarillo) Namikaze Minato y Akashi (Muerte Roja) Uzumaki Kushina.

Uzumaki Naruto ahora de 17 años de edad, es el héroe del mundo ninja. Ayudo contra el ejército de Zetsu Blanco, la recuperación de Mitarashi Anko a manos de Yakushi Kabuto, la liberación de los 7 Bijuus del Gedou Mazou, la derrota del traidor de Konoha Uchiha Sasuke uniendo también la derrota el autoproclamado Nidaime Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos) Uchiha Obito.

Una batalla se llevó a cabo entre Kakashi y Obito, desafortunadamente Kakashi murió en el combate, su cuerpo fue adsorbido por el Kamui de Obito. Durante la guerra se descubrió que Uzumaki Naruto era en realidad la reencarnación del Rikudou Sennin por la combinación Senju-Uchiha que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo sin su consentimiento. Uzumaki Kushina después de la derrota del Kyubi a manos de Naruto, le menciono que el Clan Uzumaki era un pariente sanguíneo del Clan Senju.

En la batalla entre Uzumaki Naruto y Killer Bee contra Uchiha Itachi y Uzumaki Nagato. Itachi le menciono a Naruto del poder que le otorgo antes de que el partiera a su batalla contra Sasuke, el Mangekyou Sharingan de Uchiha Shusui Kotoamatsukami (Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos). El genjutsu visual más poderoso dentro del Clan Uchiha superando el Tsukuyomi (Dios de la Luna), otorgándole el poder de los dos Clanes sanguíneos directos del Rikudou Sennin.

Durante la batalla de Obito y Naruto, técnicas increíbles y poderosas chocaban entre si, parecía que a ese ritmo nunca habría un ganador, los dos oponentes frente a frente con su Chakra casi agotado "Tengo que admitirlo Naruto, eres el mejor rival que he tenido en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera Minato-Sensei me dio una batalla tan increíble como esta. Nuestros poderes sobrepasan el conocimiento humano, sino fuera por el poder del Kyubi, tu ya habrías caído en mis manos" menciona un hombre.

El hombre estaba vestido con un haori negro, pantalón negro, botas y guantes negros, tiene un abanico gris en su mano, su pelo es corto de color negro, en su ojo derecho poseía el Sharingan, en su ojo izquierdo poseía el Rinnengan, varias partes de su rostro tiene marcas y cicatrices, su brazo y pierna derechas están hechas de Zetsu Blanco compuestas por el ADN de Senju Hashirama.

"No ganaras Obito, mucha gente a sufrido por tus actos, hoy te parare de una vez por todas" dice un joven de 17 años de edad. El estaba envuelto en una capa de Chakra de color naranja, la capa de Chakra tiene la forma de una gabardina, un sello negro con forma de remolino estaba en su estómago, líneas negras corrían por sus brazos y piernas, las marcas de sus mejillas eran más grandes, poseía unos ojos rojos con rasgadura.

"Un niño torpe como tú nunca lo entenderá Naruto, será mejor deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas, te mostrare mi más poderoso Kukan-Jikan Jutsu (Técnica Espacio-Tiempo). Gracias al Rinnengan el poder de mi Jutsu es de más rango y poder, será mejor que te prepares Naruto, te mandare a un lugar donde nadie te encuentre. Tal vez ya no podre obtener el poder del Juubi (10 Colas), pero con mi poder actual puedo someter a quien se me oponga, _**Kamui Shitsuryuo (El Poder Masivo de Dioses)**_" exclama Obito.

De pronto un agujero oscuro se formaba en cielo empezando absorber todo alrededor de Obito y Naruto "Esta técnica se deshará de ti, con esto me desharé del único insecto capaz de detenerme, esta batalla fue inútil desde el principio Naruto. No tienes esperanza de ganar" menciona Obito enloquecido "Veo que tú eres el que no lo entiende Obito" dijo Naruto muy tranquilo .

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron, ahora son de color rojo con 6 aros "Ese es el Rinnengan!" exclama Obito sorprendido "Ese chico sin duda alguna es un Uzumaki, su forma de ser me recuerda mucho a Mito" dice un hombre detrás de Obito. Viste un pantalón negro, camisa negra, botas y guantes negros, una armadura roja encima, tiene el pelo negro largo y unos ojos purpuras con seis aros.

"Uchiha Madara!" exclama sorprendido Obito observando al Edo Tensei (Resurrección Impura) de Uchiha Madara "Si estás aquí quiere decir que venciste a los 5 Kages" decía Obito "Los 5 Kages sin duda son excelentes Shinobis, pero no se comparan con Hashirama. El único Kage interesante fue la nieta de Hashirama, sin duda alguna heredo su espíritu de lucha, después de todo ella es una Senju. Puedo ver el mismo espíritu de lucha en ese chico Uzumaki" menciona Madara "Que hiciste con Gaara y la abuela Tsunade!" exclama Naruto enojado.

"Senju Tsunade esta inconsciente, me dio una buena pelea, la deje vivir solo por ese motivo, los otros Kages están gravemente heridos, son tan débiles que no vale ni la pena matarlos" dice Madara sonriendo. Ante estas palabras el Chakra de Naruto iba en aumento, su capa de Chakra había formado un enorme zorro rojo de 9 colas.

"Yo me encargare de ustedes, por el bien de mis amigos, la abuela Tsunade, por el bien del mundo, yo los venceré!" exclama Naruto con determinación. Una enorme ola de Chakra de color rojo inundo toda el área de batalla "Imposible! De dónde saca tanto poder" exclama Obito con sorpresa "_Un Chakra tan increíble y tranquilo, la habilidad de controlar por completo a un Bijuu y un espíritu de lucha inimaginable_" pensaba Madara.

"_**Susanou**_" exclama Naruto. Una forma humanoide de color rojo se empezaba a formar alrededor de Naruto, tiene el aspecto de un monje, está envuelto en una capa roja que cubre su cuerpo por completo, su rostro es igual al de Naruto, sus ojos poseen el Rinnengan de color morado, en su mano derecha esta una espada, en su mano izquierda un bastón "_Itachi, me diste este poder usando el ojo de Uchiha Shusui, te prometo que yo terminare esto_" pensó Naruto con determinación.

"Su propia versión del Susanou" dijo Obito sorprendido "_El controla a la perfección las técnicas del Magenkyou Sharingan, su Susanou es igual a la imagen de Rikudou Sennin" _pensaba Madara sorprendido "El Susanou no te servirá, mi agujero negro lo absorberá, no te queda mucho tiempo Naruto, pronto serás absorbido" dice Obito "_El no se ve preocupado, es como si supiera que va a ganar_" pensó Madara con curiosidad.

"_**Kami no Noroi (Maldición de Dios)**_" exclama Naruto. El Susanou formado por Naruto agita la espada hacia Obito, la espada se estira yendo directamente hacia Obito atravesándolo "Que demonios es esto, no puedo moverme" dice Obito "Kami no Noroi es una espada que absorbe el alma de quien sea cortado por ella, primero paraliza al enemigo, después empieza a robar su alma" dijo Naruto. De pronto una sombra de color azul empieza a salir del cuerpo de Obito, esta empieza a ser jalada por la espada.

"Cuando tu alma salga de tu cuerpo, solo serás una cascara vacía, tu alma será condenada al castigo de los dioses" dijo Naruto "Maldito seas Uzumaki Naruto. Tal vez me has vencido, pero no podrás escapar de mi Kamui, un día te darás cuenta que esta realidad es inútil" decía Obito. El alma de Obito fue absorbida por completo, su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo.

"_Ese chico es muy parecido a Hashirama y a Mito_" pensó Madara "Sigues tu" dice Naruto mirando a Madara "No tiene sentido pelear contigo, el Kamui muy pronto te absorberá mientras que yo solo soy un muerto viviente, esa cosa no podrá hacerme nada, esto sería una batalla inútil" dice Madara "_**Tensa (Cadenas Celestiales)**_" exclama Naruto. Varias cadenas blancas de Chakra salen del suelo aprisionando a Madara "_El Jutsu de cadenas del Clan Uzumaki_" piensa Madara sorprendido.

"_**Myoujinmon (Puerta del Gran Dios)**_" exclama Naruto. Una enorme puerta Torii cae sobre Madara sepultándolo en el suelo "_Mierda_" pensó Madara "Con esto no podrás moverte unos minutos, tal vez yo sea absorbido por esa cosa, pero al menos te llevare conmigo" dice Naruto "_Este chico_" pensaba Madara. Varios árboles, partes del suelo, rocas y escombros empezaban a ser absorbido por el gran agujero negro en el cielo.

"Maldita sea, he agotado todo mi Chakra" decía Naruto mientras caía inconsciente. La capa de Chakra y el Susanou desaparecieron al instante, tanto Naruto como Madara y el cuerpo de Obito fueron absorbidos por el agujero negro "**Maldito mocoso, siempre dándome problemas**" se escuchaba una voz tétrica dentro del agujero negro. Un gran ojo rojo con rasgadura podía observarse. El gran ojo rojo brillo dentro del agujero, poco después el agujero negro había desaparecido.

Nadie nunca se enteró de lo que paso en el Valle del Fin. Nadie encontró rastros de Uzumaki Naruto, de Uchiha Obito o del Edo Tensei de Uchiha Madara. Después de un año de búsqueda sin encontrar nada se declaró por terminada la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja. Uzumaki Naruto fue declarado un héroe por todo el mundo, desde ese día fue conocido como Kiseki no Nin (El Ninja de los Milagros).

En la Nada…

En un lugar completamente blanco, dos figuras solo eran vistas. Una de ellas era un zorro rojo gigante con nueve colas ondeándose. La otra era un adolecente de pelo rubio inconsciente. Naruto empezaba a despertar "Donde diablos estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que fui absorbido por esa cosa extraña. Me pregunto en donde estaré?" dice Naruto.

"**Estamos en la nada**" menciona el zorro rojo gigante "**Me encargue de cerrar el agujero un momento antes de absorbernos, pudimos escapar del agujero por poco, pero gracias a esto fuimos mandados a otra dimensión. Este lugar es conocido como el Abismo, un lugar en blanco sin nada, sin vida, sin ruido, sin emociones, lógica o sentido**" decía Kurama.

"Hay alguna manera de escapar de este lugar?" pregunta Naruto "**Las reglas dimensionales son diferentes para los demonios o fuerzas malignas. En pocas palabras al ser parte del demonio más poderoso de esta dimensión, yo tengo prohibido ir a otra dimensión**" explica Kurama "Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Naruto algo confundido.

"**Puedo sacarte de esta dimensión pero no puedo mandarte de vuelta a Konoha. Lo único que puedo hacer es mandarte a la dimensión más cercana, yo saldría de tu cuerpo, al hacer eso yo me iría con mis hermanos a descansar eternamente**" dice Kurama.

"**Pero el problema es que al entrar a otra dimensión tu Chakra desaparecerá poco a poco. Según veo la dimensión más cercana es Earthland, un mundo de magos, puedo cambiar tu Chakra por Magia. Las técnicas ninjas ya no podrás usarlas, tendrás que volver a entrenar Naruto. Te regresare a tu forma de niño si deseas, así podrás empezar una nueva vida**" explica Kurama.

"Perderé mi Chakra! Esto es malo! Espera dijiste Magia? Enserio existe un mundo así, debe ser interesante. De acuerdo me parece bien, de igual manera no creo que tenga otra opción" dijo Naruto "**Puedes vivir eternamente en el Abismo, creo que nadie te molestara aquí**" dice Kurama maliciosamente "No es gracioso Kurama, tú no tendrás que empezar de nuevo, no es que no me guste, pero no podre volver a Konoha jamás, crees que esto es fácil para mí" decía Naruto tristemente.

"**La vida nunca es justa Naruto**" dijo Kurama. De repente los ojos del Kyubi brillan, una ruptura en el aire empieza abrirse "**Esta es la puerta a donde debes ir. Una cosa más, tu Magia representa Viento, Rayo y Oscuridad. Las habilidades de sellado del Clan Uzumaki te servirán para crear más hechizos para tu protección. Debes tener cuidado, debes tomarlo con calma, ese lugar no es como tu mundo. Fue un placer el haberte conocido Uzumaki Naruto**" decía Kurama sonriendo.

"Lo mismo digo Kurama, gracias por todo" responde Naruto. En ese momento Naruto atraviesa la grieta dimensional succionándolo por completo "**Uzumaki Naruto, la reencarnación del viejo Rikudou, espero poder volverte a ver algún día**" susurro Kurama antes de desaparecer del lugar envuelto en fuego rojo.

Earthland. Año X772…

Un enorme lagarto de color negro con líneas dorados, tiene una larga cola con espinas, unas enormes alas, su cabeza tiene dos cuernos, sus ojos de color rojo con rasgadura pueden causar miedo en cualquier persona. Este lagarto es el Dragón Oscuro Mao "**Algo se acerca, tengo tiempo que no siento algo así, es una presencia mágica muy poderosa. Será mejor investigar**" decía el dragón.

En ese instante, una grieta se forma en el cielo lanzando un rayo amarillo hacia el suelo, estrellándose en lo que parecían las ruinas de un antiguo templo. Dentro de la explosión, un enorme cráter recién formado, una figura en medio del cráter, se trata de un niño de 8 años de pelo rubio con unos ojos azules, el se encontraba inconsciente.

El dragón iba a toda velocidad al lugar donde se estrelló el rayo amarillo "_Ese lugar es… no hay duda, ese rayo cayó en el Templo del Dragón_" pensaba el dragón volando a todo velocidad hacia el templo "**Tal vez la profecía empieza a ser verdad después de todo**" decía Mao volando a toda velocidad.

Templo del Dragón…

Las ruinas alrededor del templo tienen varias estatuas rotas con forma de dragones, dentro del templo un sello negro estaba en una pared, en medio de lo que parecía la estatua de un dragón. El sello empezaba a brillar con un resplandor entre negro y blanco. Un aura de color negro empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Naruto.

En ese momento, Mao llego al lugar, Mao solo alcanzo a observar como un aura oscura desaparecía alrededor de Naruto "_Yami no Mahou (Magia Oscura)_" piensa Mao "_Espera, ya no siento la magia oscura alrededor del templo. No puede posible, de alguna manera el Templo del Dragón le ha otorgado su magia a este chico_" pensaba Mao asombrado. En ese momento Naruto empezaba a despertar.

"Ouch! Eso duele, estúpido Kurama, por que no avisa sobre la caída" dice Naruto "**Esas palabras son extrañas viniendo de un niño de 8 años cayendo del cielo, no lo crees**" dijo Mao "**Para ser un mocoso tienes un enorme poder mágico, pero parece que no lo controlas, estas dejando salir mucho poder mágico inconscientemente**" decía Mao "Eres… eres… eres un dragón!" exclama Naruto asombrado.

Naruto al observar al dragón pudo sentir un aura oscura, lo más extraño es que el aura del dragón no se siente maligna "Nunca he sido muy bueno controlando mi poder" responde Naruto "_Creo que en este mundo usare el apellido de papa_" piensa Naruto "Por cierto mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto" dice el rubio.

"**Soy Mao, el Dragón Oscuro**" dice Mao "**Que haces aquí, no deberías estar en este lugar, se tiene prohibió el paso a este templo?**" pregunta Mao. Se le hacía raro ver a un chico con tanto poder mágico, en sus ojos podía ver tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento, pero también felicidad y alegría. Mao es un dragón que puede ver las auras de todos, aunque la mejor manera de aprender más de alguien es verle a los ojos, la puerta del alma.

"Puedes sentir mi poder?" pregunta Naruto con cara de asombro "**Tengo la habilidad de sentir el aura de las personas así como su poder mágico**" responde Mao. Al ver los ojos del dragón, Naruto sabía que el no era un dragón malvado, a pesar de su actitud fría, Naruto sabía que no debía juzgar a una nadie por su apariencia "Bueno veras lo que pasa es que…" desde ese momento Naruto le cuenta su historia desde el comienzo de la guerra, la pelea con Obito y Madara, la técnica de Obito y lo que hablo con Kurama.

"Y así es como llegue aquí" dice Naruto terminado la historia "**Vaya vida has tenido mocoso**" menciona Mao con tristeza "Hay algún rio cerca de aquí?" pregunto Naruto "**Sube a mi espalda**" decía Mao. Naruto subió a la espalda de Mao, el empezó a volar por los aires. Cerca de 10 minutos llegaron a un rio, Naruto al ver su reflejo se sorprende el ya no tener sus marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas "_Vaya! Enserio me parezco más a papa sin mis marcas, debe ser porque ya no tengo a Kurama en mi interior_" pensaba Naruto.

"Podrías decirme un poco sobre este lugar?" pregunta Naruto "**Earthland es un mundo de magos, solo el 10% de la población usa magia, este país está dirigido por un Consejo Mágico que regula la seguridad de los magos, así como los civiles del mundo, debajo de ellos están los 10 Santos Mágicos. Ellos son conocidos como los magos más poderosos del país**" explica Mao "**A lo largos de mis viajes he recorrido la mayor parte del mundo, he visto muchos magos poderosos así como gremios. Los gremios son como clanes formados por un grupo de magos que hacen misiones de la población civil, incluso misiones del Consejo, todos ellos dirigidos por un Maestro**" menciona Mao.

"Suena interesante, ahora si que estoy emocionado" dice Naruto sonriendo "Podrías enseñarme a usar magia?" pregunta Naruto "_Este chico tiene un enorme poder mágico, creo que será interesante enseñarle mi magia_" pensó Mao "**Puedo enseñarte la magia Yami no Metsuryuu Mahou (Magia de Dragón Slayer Oscuro), podrás crear hechizos oscuros mediantes ataques de dragón, esa es la única magia que puedo enseñarte**" responde Mao "Sera un placer ser tu aprendiz" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mao.

"**A partir de ahora harás lo que diga, no quiero quejas, no quiero reclamos sobre mi forma de enseñar, mi entrenamiento será muy duro**" dice Mao "De acuerdo, te obedeceré en todo Mao-Sensei!" grita Naruto muy decidido "_Es hora de empezar de nuevo, tal vez no volveré nunca a Konoha, pero no abandonare las enseñanzas de mis Maestros, los hare sentirse orgullosos, papa, mama, Jiraiya-Sensei, Tsunade-Bachan, Kurama_" pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida.

_Este momento era algo que Naruto nunca olvidaría, su camino en este nuevo mundo ha comenzado. Naruto aprovecharía al máximo su entrenamiento, entrenando en el Arte Mágico, Magia de Viento, Rayo y relacionar las artes Uzumaki con la magia. Esto solo es el Nuevo Comienzo de Namikaze Naruto, The Dark Dragón Slayer._

Earthland. En una Montaña…

Un hombre de pelo negro largo de ojos negros, vestido con ropa negra y una armadura roja caminaba por el bosque alrededor de una montaña "Esto es muy extraño, poco a poco mi Chakra está desapareciendo, que diablos pasa" dice el hombre. Este hombre es el Edo Tensei de Uchiha Madara, en ese momento el se percata del cuerpo que está a su lado "Es el cuerpo de Obito, sus ojos pueden ser me de utilidad" dijo Madara observando el Sharingan y el Rinnengan de Obito.

En ese instante, un joven de pelo blanco de ojos rojos de unos 20 años cae al suelo con graves heridas, mucha sangre corría por su cuerpo "Parece que ya encontré una manera de salvarme" dice Madara "Debe de estar por aquí, no podemos dejar que ese chico escape" dijo un hombre. Un grupo de hombres encapuchados con capas negras aparecieron cerca del lugar donde estaban Madara y el joven "Esto será entretenido" decía Madara. Sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo con 3 tomoes.

Cinco encapuchados aparecieron frente a Madara "Tu! Entréganos a ese chico" dice un encapuchado "Si lo quieres, ven por el" dijo Madara sonriendo. Los cinco encapuchados se lanzaron hacia Madara "_**Katon Gouka Meikkyaku (Elemento de Fuego. Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)**_" exclama Madara. Una enorme llamarada de fuego arraso por completo a los cinco encapuchados quemándolos al instante "Solo eran unos inútiles" decía Madara fríamente.

"Quien eres" se escuchó un susurro. Cuando Madara voltio observo como el chico estaba consiente "Así que has despertado, es un gran logro con tremendas heridas. Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Madara "Sairus Magnus" responde el chico en un susurro "Yo soy Uchiha Madara" dice Madara "Tus heridas son críticas, has perdido tu ojo derecho, tu brazo izquierdo está completamente roto y tu pierna derecha esta inservible" dijo Madara mientras observaba el cuerpo de Sairus con su Sharingan.

"Es increíble que hayas llegado hasta aquí con esas heridas" dice Madara "No me iba a dejar atrapar, ellos solo querían usarme como esclavo" dijo Sairus "Ya veo" decía Madara sonriendo "Te tengo una propuesta, que te parece obtener un poder más allá de tus sueños" dice Madara sonriendo "Que quieres decir?" pregunto Sairus "Los ojos de este cuerpo poseen un poder singular, el poder más cercano al de un dios" responde Madara "Ni en tus sueños más locos podrías imaginar un poder así" dijo Madara sonriendo.

"El brazo y la pierna de este sujeto esta hecho de un tipo de ADN muy especial que te permite controlar la Madera. También tiene una auto-regeneración rápida" dice Madara "Trasplanta el ojo izquierdo al tuyo, con solo tener ese ojo obtendrás el poder de un dios. Este cuerpo vacío me será útil a mi" dijo Madara "_**Onmyouton (Elemento Ying-Yan)**_" exclama Madara. Los ojos de Madara cambiaron a purpuras con 6 aros "Esto es poco de lo que puedes hacer con estos ojos" decía Madara. El toco con su mano el cuerpo de Obito.

La mitad del cuerpo de Obito cambio a color negro "He puesto parte de mi alma en este cuerpo, el volverá a vivir, pero no será la persona de antes, solo será un títere bajo mi control, imagina que soy yo mismo" dice Madara sonriendo. El cuerpo de Obito empezó a levantarse "Tu nombre será Tobi" dice Madara sonriendo "Como usted ordene Madara-Sama" dijo Tobi "El ya sabe todo sobre mis planes, solo sigue sus órdenes y obtendrás el poder que deseas" decía Madara sonriendo. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Madara empezó a desaparecer "_Mi Chakra se ha agotado, el Edo Tensei ha sido cancelado_" pensó Madara antes de desaparecer por completo.

"Vamos Sairus-San, debemos trasplantarte este ojo, además necesito encontrar una manera de copiar el ADN de este brazo para poderte hacer uno propio" dice Tobi. El levanto a Sairus poniéndolo en su espalda "También tengo que obtener un ojo de remplazo para mi, _**Kamui (El Poder de Dioses)**_" exclama Tobi. En un remolino dimensional el cuerpo de un hombre de pelo blanco vestido con el uniforme Jounin de Konoha apareció "Tu ojo será mi remplazo Hatake Kakashi" dijo Tobi observando el cuerpo muerto de Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

**Se aceptan Comentarios, Quejas, Disgustos, Opiniones y Sugerencias.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Si desean ver a los Nuevos Personajes de este Fic, en mi perfil esta el Album.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Ultear Milkovich

X774. Dentro de una Cueva…

Un hombre vestido con un pantalón negro, un haori negro, botas negras y guantes negros, en sus hombros una capa negra con nubes rojas, sobre su rostro esta una máscara naranja con 6 aros y 3 tomoes impresos, en dos de los agujeros de los tomoes pueden observarse unos ojos rojos con 3 tomoes "La operación fue todo un existo Tobi-Sama" dice un joven de 20 años pelo negro largo de ojos negros. Viste un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, botas negras y una capa negra con nubes rojas sobre sus hombros.

**Maestro del Gremio Oscuro Akatsuki – Tobi.**

"Así que Sairus sobrevivió?" pregunto Tobi "Lo ha hecho, el Rinnengan ha sido trasplantado con existo y el brazo y la pierna han reaccionado positivamente al cuerpo de Sairus" explico el joven "Excelente trabajo Azael" dijo Tobi "Gracias Tobi-Sama" decía Azael "_Dos años han pasado desde que fui revivido por Madara-Sama, parece que sus planes comenzaran pronto Madara-Sama_" pensó Tobi "Vamos Azael, es hora de comenzar la primera parte del plan" preguntó Tobi.

**Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Akatsuki "El Dios Negro" – Azael Kurokami.**

Tobi entro dentro de la habitación de enfermería, sobre una cama estaba Sairus dormido "Has sobrevivido a la primera prueba que Madara-Sama te ha impuesto Sairus, cuando te recuperes te empezare a enseñar las técnicas de Rikudou (Seis Caminos)" dice Tobi "_Pero aun así no es muy seguro dejarte tanto poder, necesito mantenerte controlado Sairus, no puedo perder el Rinnengan por ningún costo_" pensó Tobi "_**Onmyouton (Elemento Ying-Yan)**_" exclama Tobi.

Tobi toco el brazo blanco de Sairus, un aura negra se insertó en el brazo volviéndolo de color negro, poco a poco el aura negra se metió dentro del cuerpo de Sairus "_Con esto el plan está asegurado, no podemos permitir errores como con Obito_" pensaba Tobi "Azael dime donde se encuentra el Libro de Zeref?" pregunto Tobi "Se encuentra dentro del Instituto de Investigación de Magia, el hombre a cargo se llama Brain, el debe saber dónde se encuentra" responde Azael "Muy bien, iré a buscarlo personalmente" dijo Tobi.

Templo del Dragón…

Han pasado 2 años desde la llegada de Naruto a Earthland. El entrenamiento había avanzado mucho, Naruto había dominado la Kaze no Mahou (Magia de Viento) y Kaminari no Mahou (Magia del Rayo) y le faltaba poco para perfeccionar las técnicas del Dragón Slayer Oscuro. Naruto y Mao observaban todo a su alrededor, ellos estaban parados en la orilla de un barranco.

"**Puedes sentirlo?**" pregunta Mao "**Con el entrenamiento que te he dado debes ser capaz de sentir todo el poder mágico a nuestro alrededor y el aura de algunas personas**" decía Mao "Si, se siente muy débil, pero puedo sentirlo a pesar de la distancia, puedo sentir a todas las personas del pueblo" responde un chico rubio de 10 años "**Eso significa que casi dominas el Aura, aun te falta, pero estoy seguro que dentro d años la dominaras**" decía Mao.

"Tengo una petición Mao-Sensei" decía Naruto muy serio "**Que quieres ahora mocoso?**" pregunto Mao "Me gustaría ir de viaje, creo que sería una buena experiencia para mí, sin mencionar que puedo recorrer más el mundo" dice Naruto "**No es mala la idea, de igual forma aprendes rápido, solo te falta dominar unos detalles con el Dragón Slayer, te llevara tiempo dominarlo. Me parece bien, cuando quieres irte?**" dijo Mao "Primero conseguiré un poco de ropa en el pueblo, provisiones y unas cosas que necesito para el viaje" decía Naruto sonriendo.

"**De acuerdo, es un hecho, ve y prepara tus cosas**" dice Mao "De acuerdo Mao-Sensei" decía Naruto sonriendo. Naruto salió corriendo del barranco, el empezó a bajar yendo hacia el pueblo "**Ese chico ha progresado increíblemente, un humano normal tardaría 4 años en aprender el arte del Dragón Slayer y solo sería lo básico. Estoy seguro que Naruto se convertirá en un gran mago, después de todo es mi aprendiz y mi hijo**" dijo Mao "_**El se parece mucho a ti Yusei**_" pensaba Mao sonriendo.

Dos Días Después…

Naruto ahora estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una playera blanca y una chaqueta negra, sobre su espalda esta un gran bolso negro "Estoy listo para partir Mao-Sensei" dice Naruto sonriendo "**Muy bien, debes tener cuidado mocoso, el mundo es muy grande, hay alegrías, hay peligros, hay maldades así como bondades. Cuídate mucho mocoso**" dijo Mao sonriendo "Así lo haré" decía Naruto sonriendo. El empezó su camino hacia el siguiente pueblo "_**Que el espíritu de los dragones te ayude en tu viaje**_" pensó Mao.

Zona Norte de Fiore. 1 semana mas tarde…

Naruto caminaba por un gran bosque, parecía que no tenía fin "Vaya este bosque es grande. Pero porque razón siento una fuerte presencia mágica, será mejor seguirla" dice Naruto mientras empieza a correr. Mientras mas avanzaba una gran figura estaba a la vista, cuando se detiene en medio del bosque, se encuentra frente a un gran edificio blanco "Que extraño, por que este lugar estará aquí. La fuerte presencia mágica esta ahí dentro" dice Naruto "Será mejor investigar" decía Naruto.

"Un instituto de investigación?" dice Naruto al observar más de cerca el edificio "_Pero es extraño, que hace un instituto de investigación en un lugar así_" piensa Naruto "A menos que escondan algo que no quieran que nadie vea, es la única manera de que este lugar este tan retirado" dijo Naruto "Muy bien, es hora de empezar" decía Naruto mientras pone una mano en la pared del edificio "Si me concentro, podre encontrar la localización de esa presencia mágica con mi Aura" dice Naruto. El cerró sus ojos.

"_**Aura**_" exclama Naruto. De pronto Naruto empezó a sentir todas las presencias a su alrededor "_Hay varios magos dentro de ese edifico, pero todos son de bajo nivel, sin embargo hay dos grandes presencias mágicas dentro de ese lugar_" pensaba Naruto mientras usaba su Aura "_De esas dos presencias, una se siente maligna mientras la otra se siente algo cálido, por la atmosfera que se siente alrededor de esa calidez, es muy seguro que se trate de una chica_" pensó Naruto.

"Bueno creo que será mejor sacar a la chica" dice Naruto poniéndose frente a la entrada del edificio "_**Meiryuu**__** no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)"**_ exclama Naruto. La energía oscura salida del puño de Naruto choca con la puerta destruyéndola en el acto, una alarma se enciende al instante "Que demonios fue eso" dijo un hombre moreno de pelo blanco largo de ojos negros. Tiene unas líneas negras por su rostro. Viste pantalón negro, botas negras, playera verde y una bata blanca.

"Creo que llame mucho la atención" dice Naruto mientras empieza a correr dentro del edificio "Ahí esta! Atrápenlo!" grito un doctor a un grupo de guardias "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aliento oscuro ataca a los guardias dejándolos inconscientes "Será mejor buscar a esa chica" decía Naruto al momento de caminar unos pasillos mas "Esta es la habitación, pero hay un campo de fuerza mágico en la puerta, será fácil de romper" dice Naruto.

"_**Meiryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Unas alas oscuras se forman en los brazos de Naruto golpeando el sello mágico destruyéndolo en el acto. Al entrar, Naruto revisa a la chica, era mas o menos de su edad, tiene el pelo negro corto, una cara pálida y un vestido blanco muy sucio con algunos cortes, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados "Parece que esta bien, solo esta dormida, debe ser una anestesia, será mejor sacarla de aquí" dice Naruto cargando a la chica.

"Que crees que haces joven?" pregunto un hombre moreno de pelo largo pelo blanco "Voy a sacar esta chica de esta lugar, por lo que puedo ver, ustedes maltrataron a esta chica, puedo ver varias citarices y marcas de golpes en ella" dijo Naruto fríamente "Como si fuera a dejar que te lleves a mi conejillo de indias" decía el hombre moreno sonriendo. El saco un bastón con una calavera dentro de su bata blanca "_**Dark Rondo (Canto Oscuro)**_" exclama el hombre moreno. Del bastón varios rayos verdes salieron disparados hacia Naruto.

"_Esta presencia magia, es la presencia maligna de hace rato_" pensó Naruto. El salto esquivando los rayos verdes "_Con ella en mi espalda será difícil pelear con el_" pensaba Naruto observando a la chica en su espalda "_**Dark Capriccio (Capriccio Oscuro)**_" exclama el hombre moreno. Un enorme rayo verde salió del bastón, este iba directo hacia Naruto "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aliento oscuro golpeo el rayo verde, una enorme explosión ocurrió en el lugar.

"_Un Dragón Slayer_" pensó el hombre moreno sorprendido "Con que eres un Dragón Slayer, que chico tan interesantes eres. Dime cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el hombre moreno "Namikaze Naruto" respondió Naruto observado al hombre con cuidado "Mi nombre es Brain, soy el encargado de este instituto de investigación" se presentó el hombre moreno "Se mi nuevo conejillo de indas y te perdonare la vida" dice Brain sonriendo "Me rehusó" dijo Naruto con frialdad.

"Entonces muere junto a esa chica, _**Dark Delete (Eliminación Oscura)**_" exclama Brain. Del bastón varias esferas de magia verde salieron disparadas hacia Naruto "_Mierda, son demasiadas, no podre esquivarlas_" pensó Naruto preocupado. Antes de que las esferas tocaran a Naruto, una voz se escuchó en el lugar "_**Kamui (El Poder de Dioses)**_" las esferas verdes fueron detenidas por un remolino dimensional. Un hombre vestido con una capa negra y nubes rojas con unas mascara naranja apareció en el lugar por medio de un remolino dimensional "Tu eres Uchiha Obito!" exclama Naruto sorprendido "Como es que estas aquí?" pregunto Naruto con sorpresa.

"Uzumaki Naruto, es extraño encontrarte aquí, siempre has sido algo inoportuno" dice Tobi observando a Naruto "Soy y no soy Uchiha Obito, este es solo su cuerpo. Tú atrapaste su alma hace dos años. Soy lo que podría decirse la sombra de Uchiha Madara, pero tu puedes llamarme Tobi" dijo Tobi "Largo de aquí Uzumaki Naruto, no tengo ningún interés en ti, _**Kamui (El Poder de Dioses)**_" exclama Tobi. Naruto y la chica fueron absorbidos por un remolino dimensional "_Este es el Kamui de Kakashi-Sensei_" pensó Naruto antes de desaparecer.

"Esa vestimenta? Tu eres miembro de ese nuevo gremio oscuro llamado Akatsuki?" pregunto Brain "Dime donde está el Llibro de Zeref?" pregunta Tobi ignorando la pregunta de Brian "El Libro de Zeref? Como si fuera a decírtelo" respondió Brain sonriendo "Ya veo, no me dejas otra opción, _**Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)**_" exclama Tobi. Su Sharingan cambio al Magenkyou Sharingan, el observo a Brian a los ojos, al instante Brian cayó en un trance "Ahora eres mío" decía Tobi fríamente.

En el bosque…

Naruto y la chica aparecieron en el bosque por medio de un remolino dimensional "_Que demonios, como es posible que Tobi esté vivo y que quiso decir con ser la sombra de Madara_" pensó Naruto. El observo que muy cerca del lugar estaba una cabaña abandona "_Me preocupare de Tobi después, primero que todo necesito preocuparme de esta chica_" pensaba Naruto. El fue directo hacia la cabaña abandonada.

Naruto se entró a la cabaña destrozada "Es lo mejor que encontré, será mejor despertarla" dice Naruto. El empezó a sacudirla un poco "Oye! Despierta, si sigues así morirás de frio" dice Naruto. Un minuto mas tarde la chica empieza abrir los ojos "Mmm! Dónde estoy?" decía la chica. Al abrir sus ojos podía apreciarse el bello color negro en ellos.

"Estamos en una cabaña, te encontré en el instituto hace un momento, no lo dude y entre a rescatarte" explico Naruto "A rescatarme! Por qué?" pregunta la chica sorprendida "Ninguna persona merece el trato que recibías, por lo sucio del vestido y los pequeños moretones que te veo, no te trataron muy bien en ese lugar" dijo Naruto.

"Ellos dicen que soy un monstro que debe ser estudiado" dice la chica muy deprimida "Por qué?" pregunta Naruto "Nací con una enorme cantidad de poder mágico, era tanta la magia que podría morir fácilmente, pero también podría herir a la gente a mi alrededor" menciona la chica con tristeza.

"Eso no es verdad" dice Naruto "Mi Sensei me dijo que toda magia puede ser controlada, es cierto, tienes un poder mágico muy grande, pero eso no significa que no puedas controlarlo. Yo poseía un poder monstruoso hace tiempo, con entrenamiento y la ayuda de mis amigos pude controlar todo ese poder" dice Naruto sonriendo. La imagen de Kurama se le vino a la cabeza "Pero yo no tengo amigos" dice la chica con tristeza "Si me permites, yo seré tu amigo" dice Naruto "Enserio?" pregunta la chica con asombro "Claro" responde Naruto sonriendo.

En ese momento la chica se lanza hacia Naruto, ella lloraba en el pecho de Naruto "Gracias" dice la chica mientras seguía llorando "Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi" dice la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Pequeñas lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos "Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto" dice Naruto sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la chica "Ultear Milkovich" dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas.

"Tienes un lugar a donde regresar Ultear?" pregunta Naruto "Mi madre, hace 2 años que no la veo, ella vive en el pueblo en la cima de la montaña" responde Ultear "Muy bien nos dirigiremos ahí" dijo Naruto "Toma mi chaqueta, con el vestido que traes no creo que aguantes mucho el frio" dice Naruto poniéndole la chaqueta a Ultear "Gracias" menciona Ultear sonrojada. Era la primera vez que alguien era tan amable con ella.

"Eres un mago Naruto-Kun?" pregunta Ultear "Si lo soy" responde Naruto "Yo también lo soy" dice Ultear "Enserio, que tipo de magia usas Ultear?" pregunta Naruto mientras empezaba preparar sus cosas para partir "Bueno en el instituto leí sobre una Lost Magic (Magia Perdida), hasta ahora es la única magia que uso, se llama Arc Time (Arco del Tiempo)" responde Ultear "Debe ser interesante, después de todo es una magia perdida" dice Naruto.

"Si quieres te la mostrare" dice Ultear "_**Arc Time **__**Restore (Arco del Tiempo. Restaurar)**_" exclama Ultear. Un sello blanco aparece en la mano de Ultear, en el momento en el que Ultear toca el piso con su mano, la cabaña empieza a arreglarse sola, unos segundos después la cabaña estaba como nueva.

"Wow! Eso fue genial!" grita Naruto asombrado "No es gran cosa" menciona Ultear sonrojada "Mi magia solo puede atrasar o acelerar el tiempo del objeto que toque, pero no funciona con cosas vivas" explicaba Ultear "Igual es increíble Ultear, estoy seguro que si sigues mejorando podrás ser capaz de usarlo en seres vivos" dice Naruto "Gracias" decía Ultear con un pequeño sonrojo "Será mejor ponernos en marcha" exclama Naruto.

Durante el trayecto, Ultear por el cansancio se durmió acurrucándose en la espalda de Naruto "Debe estar cansada, bueno es normal después de todo lo que le ha pasado, espero que tenga una buena vida después de regresar con su madre. Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no la hubiera sacado de ese lugar" decía Naruto mientras seguía caminando en la nieve.

Al llegar al pueblo Naruto empieza a preguntar a las personas sobre la madre de Ultear. Poco después Naruto entra en un bar "Disculpe, de casualidad no conoce a alguien con el apellido Milkovich?" pregunta Naruto "Milkovich? La única persona con ese apellido en el pueblo es Ur, ella vive en la cabaña en la cima de la montaña, sigue directo y no hay pierde" responde la camarera "Muchas gracias señorita" decía Naruto sonriendo saliendo del lugar "Vaya! Que niño mas educado, me pregunto qué querrá con Ur?" se pregunta la camarera.

En el trayecto, Naruto pudo ver que era un pueblo muy agradable. Tras unos 5 minutos más de camino Naruto llega a una cabaña en la colina, el observo a dos chicos de unos 8 años peleando con magia "_**Ice Make (Hielo Toma Forma)**_" se escucha el grito de ambos niños "_**Spear (Lanza)**_" gritan ambos niños. Un sello azul marino emerge de las manos de ambos chicos, lanzas de hielo salen disparadas chocando entre si, el ataque de ambos chicos causa una pequeña onda de choque mandado a volar mucha nieve.

"Vaya! Magia tipo hielo, interesante" dice Naruto mientras observa a ambos chicos "Que haces aquí?" pregunta un chico de pelo negro desordenado de ojos negros "Busco a la señora Milkovich" responde Naruto "Ur-Sensei esta dentro de la casa" responde un chico peliblanco de ojos verdes "Gracias, con permiso pasare a verla" decía Naruto mientras seguía camino a la cabaña. Al llegar Naruto toca la puerta "Quien es?" se escucha la voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta.

"Señorita Milkovich necesito hablar con usted, es urgente" dice Naruto. Al abrirse la puerta una mujer de unos 28 años de esbelta figura, pelo negro corto y unos ojos negros aparece "_Wow! Es igual a Ultear_" piensa Naruto sorprendido "Que se te ofrece chico?" pregunta la mujer "Puedo pasar?" dijo Naruto "Adelante" dice la mujer.

"Bueno principalmente, me llamo Namikaze Naruto, estoy aquí por que encontré a alguien muy importante para usted" dice Naruto "Soy Ur Milkovich, de quien hablamos chico" menciona Ur. En ese momento Naruto baja el cuerpo tapado por su chaqueta, dejando a la vista a Ultear "Señorita Ur, permítame presentarle a Ultear Milkovich" decía Naruto sonriendo.

Ur al ver el cuerpo de su hija, pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos "Co… como es posible, los doctores me dijeron que murió hace años" decía Ur llorando acercándose al cuerpo de su hija dándole un abrazo "Ella fue prácticamente secuestrada, le mintieron sobre su muerte, ellos estaban muy interesados el por que siendo tan chica nació con un gran poder mágico, la encontré en un Instituto de Investigación en un bosque cerca de aquí" explica Naruto.

En ese momento Ultear empieza abrir los ojos, ella se sorprende al ver a una mujer con su mismo parecido "Ma… mama?" pregunta Ultear con unas pequeña lagrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos "Mi pequeña Ultear, mi pequeña lagrima, si supieras como te he extrañado, si hubiera sabido, te habría sacado de ese maldito lugar dese hace tiempo" decía Ur llorando "No te preocupes mama, estoy de regreso gracias a Naruto" dice Ultear llorando "Muchísimas gracias, enserio no se como agradecértelo" le dice Ur a Naruto.

"No se preocupe, con solo proteger a Ultear es más que suficiente, se lo que es vivir sin padres, conozco muy bien el sufrimiento de estar solo" dice Naruto sonriendo "Gracias" dice Ur llorando abrazando a su hija. Ultear lloraba igual que su madre, con ese abrazo solo se demostraban lo tanto que se hacían falta la una a la otra.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír al encuentro de madre e hija "_Me pregunto que estarás haciendo en este momento mama, te sentirás orgullosa de cómo voy en mi camino, se que es algo diferente de lo que me pediste que hiciera, pero al mismo tiempo estoy siguiendo los pasos que me impusieron tu y papa_" pensaba Naruto. La imagen de una mujer de 22 años pelirroja de ojos violetas y un hombre de 22 años de pelo rubio y ojos azules llego a la mente de Naruto.

Zona Norte de Fiore. Montaña Nevada…

"Parece que ha estado rondando por aquí, que buscara" dice un hombre de pelo negro corto de ojos rojos viendo parte del bosque "Por lo que veo solo va recto destruyendo todo a su paso" dijo el hombre. El viste un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y una capa negra, en su hombro una mochila negra "Según recuerdo en aquella montaña habita un maga de hielo, dicen que es muy poderosa" decía el hombre pelinegro yendo directo a una colina llena de nieve.

**Miembro de Clase-S del Gremio Royal Moon "El Caballero Negro" – Haou Kouran**

Zona Norte de Fiore. Instituto de Investigación...

"Eres patético" dice Tobi. El tenia agarrado del cuello a un ensangrentado Brain "Una basura como tú no merece la muerte, por esa razón te he dejado vivir, vive con la vergüenza de ser derrotado" dijo Tobi. El lanzo a Brain al suelo, el callo inconsciente al instante. Tobi entro dentro del Instituto, unos minutos más tarde salía del edifico con un libro de color negro en su mano "El Libro de Zeref es mío" decía Tobi. El desaprecio del lugar por medio de un remolino dimensional.

Base de Akatsuki…

"Zeref, el gran mago oscuro, su magia oscura es la más poderosa y terrible que el mundo allá visto. El hombre más cercano a la Magia Única, sin duda la persona que obtenga acceso a esa magia será la persona más poderosa del mundo" dice Azael "Zeref fue conocido por su gran poder, el poder de crear demonios a su antojo, el poder de robar la vida y cientos de hechizos prohibidos bajo su mando, sin duda un mago tenebroso" dice Sairus sonriendo con malicia. El tiene un parche negro en su ojo derecho.

**Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Akatsuki – Sairus Magnus.**

"La leyenda menciona que Zeref está relacionado con el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis Acnologia" decía Tobi apareciendo por medio de un remolino dimensional. El estaba leyendo el libro negro "Tiene mucho sentido, el Mago Oscuro Zeref y el Dragón Negro de la Destrucción" dice Azael "Hace 400 años en la guerra Acnologia estaba de parte de Zeref, pero jamás se demostró que Zeref estuviera relacionado con Acnologia. La única manera de saber eso con exactitud es hablar con el mismo Acnologia" dijo Sairus.

"Pero seria cometer un suicidio, Acnologia siempre ha odiado a los humanos, nos considera unos insectos, en el momento en que nos vea nos atacaría sin razón" dice Azael "Esto se vuelve cada vez mas interesante, quien imaginaria que todo lo relacionado con Zeref fuera algo tan magnifico, me emociono de solo pensar en encontrarme al Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis Acnologia" dice Sairus riendo "Tal vez lo encontremos algún día" dijo Tobi.

"Nuestro objetivo está decidido, debemos encontrar los 7 sellos de Zeref y destruirlos, estos sellos tiene encerrados parte de la magia de Zeref. Necesitamos reunir esa magia para obtener el poder de Zeref" dice Tobi leyendo el libro negro "Pero primero debo enseñarte a usar ese ojo Sairus" dijo Tobi "Tu Rinnegan es la clave del plan" decía Tobi "_Necesito que Sairus aprenda a usar el Gedo Rinne Tensei y que invoque los restos del Gedou Mazou para poder comenzar el Plan_" pensaba Tobi.

"Esta parte de la lectura es extraña" dice Tobi "Hace 400 años, un Dragón Slayer con poderes sagrados sello el poder de Zeref en 7 diferentes partes del mundo transformándolo en un ser humano normal. Sin embargo la magia de Zeref iba más allá del entendimiento, era como si su magia tuviera vida propia. El Dragón Slayer con ayuda de 4 poderosos magos logro derrotar a Zeref y a Acnologia aislándolos del mundo. Muy poco se sabe de este Dragón Slayer, pero sin duda fue el hombre que término la guerra. Se le conoció como Ryuuou (El Rey Dragón)" leyó Tobi.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Un Cap Mas.**

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Deliora

Al día siguiente, fuera de la cabaña de Ur. Tres chicos estaban platicando. Uno de ellos rubio de 10 años, un peliblanco y otro pelinegro ambos de 8 años "Bueno, ustedes dos como se llaman?" pregunta el rubio "Soy Lyon Bastia" dice el peliblanco "Gray Fullbuster" decía el pelinegro "Mucho gusto, soy Namikaze Naruto" dijo el rubio sonriendo "Que clase de magia usas?" pregunto Lyon "Soy un Dragón Slayer Oscuro" responde Naruto sonriendo "En serio existe algo así?" pregunto Gray.

"Bien que les parece" decía Ur saliendo de la cabaña. Detrás de ella salió Ultear con un nuevo cambio de ropa, vestía un pantalón negro pegado, una blusa blanca de tirantes, con una chamarra gris, además de unas botas negras para nieve "Wow" decían ambos pequeños de 8 años sonrojados "Te ves muy bien Ultear" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Gra… gracias Naruto" decía Ultear sonrojada. Ur al ver el sonrojo de su hija no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Bueno, yo me retiro" dice Naruto. Una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Ultear "Porque te vas Naruto-Kun?" pregunto Ultear con tristeza "Necesito seguir mi camino Ultear, este viaje se supone que lo hago para conocer el mundo un poco mejor, le prometí a mi Sensei hacer este viaje, necesito cumplir mi palabra" responde Naruto sonriendo "Quien es tu Sensei?" pregunto Ur con algo de curiosidad "Mi Sensei es el Dragón Oscuro, Mao" responde Naruto sonriendo. Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Ur.

"_No me digas que este chico es un Dragón Slayer_" pensaba Ur sorprendida "Recuerda Ultear, yo siempre seré tu amigo, cuando tengas un problema no dudes en pedirme ayuda, yo siempre te ayudare, para eso estamos lo amigos no es así" dice Naruto sonriendo. Ultear abrazo a Naruto con fuerza "_Gracias por todo, gracias por ser mi primer amigo, Naruto-Kun_" pensó Ultear con alegría. Un par de lágrimas corrían por sus ojos "Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar Ultear" dijo Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo. Naruto soltó a Ultear, el empezaba su camino hacia el bosque.

Base de Akatsuki…

Dentro de una habitación vacía 3 personas estaban presentes, estos son Sairus Magnus, Azael Kurokami y Tobi "Estas listo Sairus?" pregunto Tobi "Lo estoy Tobi-Sama" respondió Sairus. El se quitó el parche negro de su ojo revelando un ojo purpura con 6 aros "_**Kuchiyose Gedou Mazou (Invocación. Estatua Demoniaca del Mundo Exterior)**_" exclama Sairus. En un gran sello mágico negro, aparecieron grandes pedazos de lo que algunas vez fue una enorme estatua "Es esto lo que ocupamos?" pregunto Azael algo burlón "El Gedou Mazou fue destruido por Uzumaki Naruto cuando extrajo los 8 Bijuus" dijo Tobi.

"Nuestra meta no es restaurar esta estatua, sino alterarla un poco" dice Tobi "Como haremos eso?" pregunto Azael "El Rinnegan posee una técnica especial que vuelve la imaginación en realidad, usaremos esa técnica para transformar el Gedou Mazou en algo de provecho" responde Tobi "_**Onmyouton Banbutsu Souzou (Elemento Yin-Yang. Creación de Todas las Cosas)**_" exclama Sairus. El Rinnengan empezó a brillar, las grandes piedras del Gedou Mazou empezaron a encogerse, estas empezaron a juntarse en 7 partes.

Cuando la magia termino, se revelaron 7 medallones de color blanco con 6 aros y 3 tomoes impresos en ellos "Parece que todo fue un existo" dice Tobi. Sairus cayo hincado al suelo respirando agitadamente "Casi gasto mi magia por completo, creo que aún me falta mucho para poder dominar este ojo por completo" dijo Sairus respirando agitadamente "Has hecho un gran trabajo, puedes descansar" decía Tobi "Azael, tengo una misión para ti" dice Tobi "De que trata?" pregunto Azael "Quiero que busques la fuente más grande de Etherion y que la traigas aquí" responde Tobi.

Pueblo de Ur...

"Ur!" grita la camarera del bar "Que pasa?" pregunta Ur "Debemos evacuar el pueblo, la bestia Deliora se dirige hacia acá, varias personas han visto su silueta a lo lejos" dice la camarera "Que!" exclama Ur "_Maldición! Esa dirección es hacia donde fue el pequeño Naruto_" piensa Ur. En ese momento Ur empieza a correr "Espera Ur, a donde vas, no puedes ir tras la bestia!" grita la camarera "Lo siento, cuida de los chicos un rato, en un momento regreso" dijo Ur corriendo hacia el bosque.

En el bosque...

"**Groah!**" un rugido se escucha en el fondo del bosque "Ah! Qué demonios fue eso?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido. En ese instante, el puedo observar una gran creatura de pelo castaño con un especie de piel de cristal "Que es esa cosa?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido "Debes alejarte un poco, esa cosa es peligrosa" responde un joven de 20 años de pelo negro corto de ojos rojos "Ese monstro es Deliora, no algo fácil de tratar, debes alejarte un poco" dijo el joven. Este joven es Haou Kouran.

"_Deliora, uno de los demonios de Zeref_" pensó Naruto sorprendido. El se alejó un poco del lugar, Naruto observaba a la gran bestia desde una pequeña colina "Parece que lo he encontrado" dice Haou "Ah! Yo no sé por qué el Maestro siempre me da estas misiones, incluso Luka tiene misiones más tranquilas y eso que ambos somos Magos Clase-S. Pero bueno que le vamos hacer, no tengo alternativa" dijo Haou suspirando. Su mirada cambio, sus ojos mostraban una seriedad que solo pocos hombres de gran experiencia podían mostrar.

"Será mejor retirarlo un poco de este lugar, está muy cerca del pueblo" dice Haou. En ese momento hace un salto quedando frente a Deliora "_**Majutsu **__**Shou (Arte Mágico. Impacto)**_" exclama Haou. Una onda de energía azul empujo a Deliora alejándolo una larga distancia de la zona "Es resistente" dijo Haou. En ese instante Deliora capta a Haou "**Groah!**" ruge Deliora. Un rayo azul se prepara en su boca "_Ese hombre es bueno, pero ese demonio es muy duro_" pensaba Naruto sorprendido.

"Maldición" dice Haou. El rayo sale disparado directo a Haou "No me queda opción" menciona Haou "_**Majutsu Seki (Arte Mágico. Repulsión)**_" exclama Haou. Un muro de energía verde aparece frente a Haou. El rayo de Deliora daba de lleno en el muro, pero el rayo es reflejado directo hacia Deliora estrellándose en el, una fuerte explosión se dio en el bosque creando una gran muralla de humo "_Esto está a otro nivel, en estos momentos yo no puedo hacer nada contra esa cosa. Pero quién demonios es ese sujeto?_" pensó Naruto sorprendido observando a Haou.

"**Groah!**" el rugido de Deliora se escucha entre el humo "Sabía que era demasiado fácil para ser cierto" dice Haou suspirando "Será mejor tomarme esto enserio" decía Haou. El poder mágico de Haou empezó a creer, un aura de color rojo podía verse alrededor de Haou "Aquí vamos" dijo Haou mientras salta hacia Deliora "_**Majutsu Oukasen (Arte Mágico. Disparo de Fuego Dorado)**_" exclama Haou. Un rayo de fuego amarillo dio de lleno a Deliora mandándolo hacia la colina "Al menos el pueblo estará fuera de peligro" dice Haou mientras iba en dirección a Deliora.

"Parece que la única forma de vencerlo es sellándolo, pero necesito tiempo para hacer el hechizo" dijo Haou "_**Majutsu Kurohitsugi (Arte Mágico. Ataúd Negro)**_" exclama Haou. Deliora fue encerrado en un cuadro de energía oscura, una onda oscura emerge causando una gran explosión "Bien es hora de preparar el sello" dice Haou. Deliora estaba un poco aturdido por el último ataque, pero desgraciadamente para Haou no estaba tan mal herido como para ser vencido. Deliora vuelve atacar con un rayo hacia Haou.

"Diablos esto se ve mal" decía Haou mientras espera el impacto "_**Ice Make Mirror (Hielo Toma Forma. Espejo)**_" una voz se escucha a lo lejos. Un espejo de hielo aparece frente a Haou reflejando el rayo, este salió disparado hacia unas rocas, estas fueron destruidas por completo "Eso estuvo cerca" menciona la voz recién llegada. Haou al poner su vista en donde proviene la voz, se sorprende al ver a una bella mujer de pelo negro corto de ojos negros "Quién eres?" pregunta Haou sorprendido "Me llamo Ur Milkovich" respondió la mujer "Haou Kouran" se presenta Haou "No has visto a un chico pequeño de pelo rubio de ojos azules?" pregunto Ur "El está a salvo en la cima de la colina, le dije que se alejara" responde Haou.

"Me alegra que este bien, estaba preocupada por el" dice Ur suspirando con alivio "Es tu hijo?" pregunto Haou "No, el es un amigo de mi hija, cuando me entere que Deliora rondaba la zona empecé a buscarlo, lo bueno es que está bien" responde Ur "No deberías estar aquí, esa cosa es peligrosa Señorita Ur" dijo Haou "Deliora está tratando de destruir mi pueblo, eso es algo que yo nunca permitiría, no me quedare de brazos cruzados, si puedo detenerlo lo haré" responde Ur sonriendo.

"Gracias por salvarme" dice Haou con una sonrisa "No hay porque" dijo Ur "Alguna manera de cómo detener esta cosa?" pregunta Ur "Tengo una, pero me llevara algo de tiempo" responde Haou "Que piensas hacer?" pregunto Ur "Sellarlo" contesta Haou. En ese momento Deliora se dirige hacia Haou y Ur con su puño levantado "_**Ice Make Shield (Hielo Toma Forma. Escudo)**_" exclama Ur. Un gran escudo de hielo aparece deteniendo el golpe de Deliora.

"Puedes tratar de detenerlo un momento?" pregunto Haou "Puedo hacerlo, pero tomara mucho de mi poder mágico, así que si piensas hacer algo será mejor que sea rápido" responde Ur "Es perfecto para mi" dice Haou. En ese momento Deliora trataba de atacar a ambos con una de sus garras "_**Ice Make Spear (Hielo Toma Forma. Lanza)**_" exclama Ur. Varias lanzas de hielo iban dirigidas hacia la garra de Deliora, cuando estas hacen contacto hacen que la garra de Deliora se desvié un poco.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca" dice Ur "_**Ice Make Triple Hammer (Hielo Toma Forma. Tres Martillos)**_" exclama Ur. Tres grandes mazos de hielo caen encima de Deliora aturdiéndolo un poco. Deliora se recupera rápido, el lanza un golpe hacia Ur "_**Ice Make Pillars (Hielo Toma Forma. Pilares)**_" exclama Ur. Diez pilares de hielo se forman alrededor de Ur cubriéndola. El golpe de Deliora dio de lleno en los pilares de hielo, estos al romperse dejan ver a Ur sana y salva.

"_**Ice Make Rose Crown (**__**Hielo**__**Toma**__** Forma. **__**Corona de Rosas)**_" exclama Ur. Varias ramas de hielo envueltas en espinas y rosas de hielo aparecen alrededor de Deliora amarrándolo "_**Ice Make Coffin (Hielo Toma Forma. Ataúd)**_" exclama Ur. Grandes cantidades de hielo empieza a formarse alrededor de Deliora, cuando el hielo está completo toma la forma de un ataúd encerrando a Deliora "Hazlo ahora!" grita Ur "_Hermanos de armas retirándose a ocho soles de distancia y permaneciendo quietos. Rayo azul, Rayo negro, Rayo blanco, Rayo rojo. Sumérjanse en el mar_" canto Haou.

"_**Majutsu Roppou Fuujin (Arte Mágico. Sello de Matriz Hexagonal)" **_exclama Haou. En un instante, Deliora fue encerrado en seis barreras de color verde con forma de rectángulos "_**Ice Make Burial (Hielo Toma Forma. Entierro)**_" exclama Ur. El cuerpo de Deliora fue congelado por completo junto con las barreras "_Paredes de arena férrea, una pagada sacerdotal que brilla con luciérnagas acorazadas, manteniéndose recta y silenciosa hasta el fin, __**Majutsu Gochuu Tekkan (Arte Mágico. Cinco Columnas de Acero)**__" _exclama Haou. Cinco pilares de metal rodearon el hielo encerrándolo.

"_**Majutsu Kin (Arte Mágico. Sello)**_" exclama Haou. Unos listones negros envolvieron el bloque de hielo y los pilares de hierro, en los listones se insertaron unas tabletas de piedra aprisionando todo alrededor de los listones "Con eso bastara" dice Haou respirando agitadamente "Esos hechizos, eres un usuario del Arte Mágico" dijo Ur "Jamás había visto un usuario de Arte Mágico tan rápido, creo que el único usuario igual de rápido es el Presidente del Consejo Mágico, Roshio-Sama" decía Ur "No esperaba nada menos de mi Maestro" dice Haou sonriendo.

"Ur-San" se escucha el grito de Naruto "Te encuentras bien? En cuanto vi a Deliora encerrado vine corriendo" dice Naruto "No te preocupes solo estoy algo cansada" dijo Ur "Mi misión está terminada, Deliora fue neutralizado" decía Haou suspirando. El cayó al suelo inconsciente "Sera mejor llamar a los Caballeros de la Runa para que se encarguen de Deliora, el Consejo Mágico debe enterarse de esto" dice Ur. Ella se acercó a Haou, Ur levanto a Haou colocándolo sobre sus hombros "Vamos Naruto, ocupamos ir a casa" dijo Ur "Muy bien" decía Naruto. Ellos empezaron su camino hacia la montaña.

Dos Días Después. Cabaña de Ur…

Haou se encontraba en una cama recostado, el poco a poco empezaba abrir sus ojos "Vaya! Por fin despiertas" decía Ur aun lado de la cama "Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?" pregunta Haou "Aproximadamente 2 días" contesta Ur "Parece que gaste demasiado poder mágico, jamás había dormido tanto tiempo" dice Haou "Será mejor levantarme de una vez" dijo Haou mientras se levantaba de la cama. Haou empezó su camino hacia fuera de la cabaña, el pudo observar a unos chicos platicando fuera de la cabaña.

"Entonces estarán aquí 2 años más aprendiendo magia?" pregunta Naruto "Si, Ur nos dijo que nuestro entrenamiento no estaba terminado, además que Ultear quiere aprender la Ice Make Mahou (Magia Hielo Toma Forma)" dice Gray "Entonces creo que no nos veremos por un tiempo" dice Naruto "Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo seré más fuerte Naruto-Kun" dijo Ultear con una sonrisa "Espero ese día con ansias Ultear" decía Naruto con una sonrisa "Sin duda son un grupo entretenido" dice Haou llegando al lugar donde estaba los chicos "Estas despierto" dijo Naruto sonriendo

"Si! Verdad que dormí demasiado?" pregunto Haou sonriendo "Lo que hiciste contra ese monstro fue increíble, la magia que usaste fue Arte Mágico no es así?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad "Así es" responde Haou con tranquilidad "Me podrías enseñar por favor?" preguntó Naruto. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en los rostros de Ultear, Gray, Lyon y Haou "Por qué quieres aprender Arte Mágico?" pregunto Haou sorprendido "Mi padre adoptivo me dijo que soy muy bueno en Arte Mágico, no se muchos hechizos por te pido que por favor me entrenes" responde Naruto.

"Quien fue tu padre adoptivo?" pregunto Haou con curiosidad "Mi padre adoptivo es el Dragón Oscuro Mao" responde Naruto. Todo el mundo se sorprendió antes las palabras de Naruto "_Un Dragón Slayer_" pensó Haou sorprendido "Un Dragón te enseño magia!" exclaman Gray y Lyon sorprendidos "Soy un Dragón Slayer, acaso no se los había dicho" dijo Naruto algo confundido "Un Dragón Slayer es un mago que usa la magia única de un Dragón, se supone que es una magia antigua, pero sin duda es una de las magias más poderosas, solo se puede aprender si un Dragón te enseña" explico Ur a sus alumnos.

"_El aprendió el Metsuryuu Maho (Magia Asesino de Dragón) mediante un Dragón, es muy diferente a mi hermana pequeña. Natsumi aprendió Metsuryuu Maho (Magia Asesino de Dragón) mediante la lacrima que encontramos en una cueva oculta_" pensaba Haou "Quiero aprender todo lo posible, quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis amigos y mis seres queridos" dice Naruto con determinación. Haou miraba a Naruto con sorpresa "_Este chico_" piensa Haou sorprendido "De acuerdo, yo te enseñare el Arte Mágico" decía Haou sonriendo.

"Genial!" gritaba Naruto con alegría "Cuando me recupere por completo empezaremos un viaje, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en enseñarte todo lo que se" dice Haou "No te preocupes, soy un aprendiz rápido" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Si eso es cierto, tal vez tardemos unos 3 años en tu entrenamiento" decía Haou sonriendo "Bueno, será mejor que ambos descansen, les conseguiré todo lo necesario para su viaje" dice Ur sonriendo "Yo te ayudare" dijo Ultear sonriendo "Gracias" decían Naruto y Haou sonriendo.

"Ah! Ya recordé quien eres!" grito Lyon "De que hablas Lyon?" pregunto Gray confundido "El es un Mago Clase-S, el mago más fuerte del Gremio Royal Moon!" exclamo Lyon sorprendido "Vaya! Eres el mago más fuerte del Gremio de Roshio-Sama, supongo que tu eres el Caballero Negro?" pregunto Ur "Culpable de los cargos" responde Haou sonriendo "Bueno, tenemos mucho que hacer, debemos preparar todo para el viaje de Haou-San y Naruto-Kun" dijo Ultear con alegría.

En el Mar. Torre del Paraíso…

En los pasillos de la torre, en la planta de abajo, en lo más profundo del lugar, un hombre de largo cabello negro de ojos negros caminaba con mucha calma "Quien hubiera imaginado que debajo de esta torre estaría una lacrima tan grande como el Etherion. Así que Hades planea usar esta torre como parte de su plan, es algo muy astuto" dice el hombre pelinegro. Este hombre Azael Kurokami "Si espero 2 años harán la piedra Etherion más grande, cuando sea el momento oportuno robare el Etherion" dijo Azael sonriendo.

"Aun no entiendo que desea Tobi-Sama con el Etherion, pero lo más extraño de todo son esos medallones y el ojo extraño de Sairus. El ojo que posee el poder de un Dios, tal vez sea interesante robarle ese ojo a Sairus, pero tampoco debo tomar muy a la ligera a Tobi-Sama, el es fuerte, pero aún no sé hasta dónde es capaz su magia" dice Azael "Lo tomare con calma, seguiré siguiendo sus órdenes, no importa cuántos años me tome, necesito saber el secreto del poder de Dios" dijo Azael con una sonrisa maléfica "Pronto el poder de Dios será mío" decía Azael sonriendo.

2 años después. Akane Resort…

"Aun no entiendo por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto un joven de 12 años. De pelo rubio algo rebelde, de ojos azules, vestía un pantalón negro, botas negras, una camisa blanca y una capa negra "Vamos Naruto necesitas relajarte, esta cuidad tiene de todo, será muy divertido" dijo un hombre de 22 años. De pelo negro corto de ojos rojos, viste un pantalón negro, botas negras y una playera negra de manga larga "Has entrenado muy duro durante 2 años, has logrado aprender mucho más rápido que yo, un descanso no que caería mal" decía Haou sonriendo.

"Qué más da" dice Naruto suspirando. En ese momento, dos hombres encapuchados pasan a lado de Haou y Naruto "Recuerda, tienen que ser niños" susurro un encapuchado "El Maestro quiere que sean niños para que duren más tiempo trabajando" dijo el encapuchado "También tenemos que llevar uno que otro adulto, ellos poseen más fuerza y resistencia" decía el encapuchado "Muy bien, es hora de comenzar el secuestro" dice un encapuchado sonriendo "Estoy seguro que si cumplimos con esto el Maestro no recompensara" dijo el otro encapuchado sonriendo.

"Has escuchado?" pregunto Haou en un susurro "Lo hice" respondió Naruto en un susurro "Parece ser que no podremos tener nuestro descanso" dice Haou "Los seguimos?" pregunta Naruto "Me leíste la mente" responde Haou sonriendo. Ellos empezaron a seguir el rastro de ambos encapuchados "_Porque tengo esta extraña sensación_" pensaba Naruto "_De repente siento como si algo me estuviera llamando_" pensó Naruto. De pronto la imagen de una bella mujer de pelo rojo de ojos violetas le viene a la mente "_Mama? Que tratas de decirme?_" piensa Naruto.

En la Noche…

Los dos encapuchados arrastraban dos jaula móviles, la primera con 10 niños dentro de ella, los niños no podían moverse por las cadenas a su alrededor, no podían hablar por la cinta que habían puesto en sus bocas. La segunda jaula tiene a 8 adultos encerrados, ellos están atados por medio de cadenas y una cinta puesta sobre sus bocas "Estoy seguro que con esto el Maestro estará feliz" dice un encapuchado "Muy pronto la Torre del Paraíso estará completa" dijo un encapuchado "Eso si es algo interesante, porque no me dicen algo más sobre esa torre?" pregunto una voz.

Cuando ambos encapuchados voltean hacia el origen de la voz, observan a un joven pelinegro de ojos rojos y un niño de pelo rubio de ojos azules "Quien demonios son ustedes?" pregunto un encapuchado "Solo somos unos viajeros" responde Haou. Naruto se lanzó hacia uno de los encapuchados "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un golpe oscuro dio de lleno en el estómago del encapuchado mandándolo a volar, el quedo inconsciente al instante "_**Meiryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto.

Un par de alas oscuras destruyeron ambas jaulas sin dañar a nadie "_Naruto tiene un mejor control de su magia, ha mejorado mucho en estos dos años_" pensó Haou sonriendo "_**Majutsu Rikujokoro (Arte Mágico. Prisión de 6 Pilares de Luz)**_" exclama Haou. Seis pilares de luz encerraron al otro encapuchado "Ahora! Dime cuanto sabes de la Torre del Paraíso? Porque están secuestrando gente?" pregunto Haou con una mirada fría. El encapuchado empezó a sentir miedo a través de su cuerpo "Te lo contare todo!" grito el encapuchado asustado.

Base de Akatsuki…

Una figura dentro de un castillo deambulaba sin preocupación. Era un hombre, cabello oscuro largo, ojos negros, vestido con un traje negro y una gabardina negra con nubes rojas y capucha. El hombre pelinegro paseaba por los pasillos del castillo abandonado, cuando el hombre termina su camino, llega al estudio del castillo. En un escritorio se puede ver a un hombre sentado, viste una capa negra con nubes rojas y una máscara naranja con 6 aros y 4 tomoes "Vaya! Este lugar no cambia" dice el pelinegro "Deberían hacer una remodelación" dijo el pelinegro.

"Siempre discutiendo sobre los gustos de otros, Azael" dice el hombre enmascarado "Es mi mejor talento, Tobi-Sama" dijo Azael "Como estuvo tu viaje?" pregunto Tobi "Han avanzado rápido con la Torre, en estos dos años han juntado una gran cantidad de poder mágico, creo que la lacrima ya es lo suficientemente grande para el plan" responde Azael "Ya veo" decía Tobi "Donde se encuentra Sairus?" pregunto Azael "Lo he mandado a iniciar su misión, lo necesito dentro del Consejo Mágico" respondió Tobi "Estas muy apresurado Tobi-Sama" dice Azael sonriendo.

"Todo va según el plan, dentro de 8 años la meta final será cumplida, el poder de la Magia Unicia será nuestra" dice Tobi fríamente "Y qué piensas tu sobre esto?" pregunta Azael. En la oscuridad, en una esquina del estudio, una chica de 20 años de largo pelo rosa, unos bellos ojos azules y una figura en forma de reloj de arena, piernas largas blancas, pechos Copa-D, vestía un vestido negro de tirantes que llega hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unos tacones negros, sobre ella una capa negra con nubes rojas "Si Tobi-Sama dice que está bien, entonces está bien por mi" decía la pelirosa.

**Nuevo Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Akatsuki "Dinámica" – Luka Hagane.**

"Has cambiado mucho Luka, me pregunto que pensara Haou al verte" dice Azael con una media sonrisa. La expresión en los ojos de Luka se volvió fría, un aura de color blanco empezó a emerger de Luka, todo el estudio empezó a temblar "Sigue hablando Azael y juro que no saldrás vivo de esta habitación" dijo Luka fríamente "Vaya! Parece que Haou sigue siendo tu debilidad, me pregunto si será buena idea tenerte de aliada, puede ser algo peligroso para mi" decía Azael sonriendo "Ya basta ustedes dos" dice Tobi.

En ese instante el estudio dejo de temblar "Parecen un par de niños, ambos son impacientes" dice Tobi. En ese momento, una figura empezó a salir del suelo, la figura viste una capa negra con nubes rojas y capucha que cubre su cuerpo por completo, el solo se quitó su capucha revelando su rostro. Este hombre posee la piel blanca, pelo corto de color verde y unos ojos amarillos "Como te fue Zetsu?" pregunto Tobi "Todo ha salido a la perfección, la hermana pequeña de Sairus se ha infiltrado en el Gremio de Hades" responde Zetsu "Vaya! Incluso la pequeña Sera está envuelta en esto, ustedes sin duda son crueles" dijo Azael sonriendo.

**Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Akatsuki "La Planta" – Zetsu.**

"Nadie la ha obligado hacer esta misión, ella misma deseo ayudar a su hermano mayor" dice Tobi "Sin duda eres cruel, usaste el amor de Sera a tu favor, sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a su hermano" dijo Azael "Las emociones son algo que se pueden usar con gran facilidad, solo tienes que dirigirlas por el camino correcto" decía Tobi "Zetsu, dile a Sera que obedezca por completo las ordenes de Hades, no quiero que levante sospechas. Hades debe ser vigilado, es un hombre que puede ser un problema en el futuro" dijo Tobi fríamente.

* * *

**Se aceptan Opiniones, Comentarios y Sugerencias.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Uno Nuevo.**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Erza Scarlet

En el Mar…

Dos personas iban en un barco, eran un joven de pelo negro corto de ojos rojos de 22 años y un joven de pelo rubio corto de ojos azules de 12 años. Ellos son Haou Kouran y Namikaze Naruto "Tenemos que apresurarnos, tenemos que salvar a esas personas" dice Haou con enojo "No permitiré que esos magos oscuros esclavicen personas" dijo Haou enojado "_Parece que incluso este mundo posee maldad, acaso no hay ningún lugar donde no exista la oscuridad_" pensó Naruto observando el mar. A lo lejos pudo observar una isla, en media de ella una enorme torre.

Torre del Paraíso…

Una pequeña joven de 12 años, de largo pelo color blanco, este caía sobre su espalda, posee unos bellos ojos de color rojo, viste un kimono blanco y unas sandalias de madera "Debo encontrar un huésped para esta energía oscura, la energía oscura del mago oscuro Zeref" dice la joven. En sus manos está un cristal de color negro, un aura de color negro estaba alrededor del cristal "Sin duda tienes muchos deseos de hacer esta misión" dijo un hombre de largo pelo negro de ojos negros. Viste una capa negra con nubes rojas que cubre su cuerpo por completo.

"Cumpliré las ordenes de Hades-Sama y Tobi-Sama para cumplir el objetivo de Sairus-Nisan" dijo la joven. Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la torre con gran tranquilidad "Vaya! Para ser una niña eres demasiado madura para tu edad, creo que sabes lo peligroso que es esto no es así?" pregunto Azael "Lo se" respondió Sera con gran tranquilidad "_Esa chica sin duda quiere a su hermano, hacer todo por el. Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi pequeña hermana, creo que Momoyo debe tener ya unos 5 años_" pensaba Azael con una sonrisa siguiendo a Sera.

Torre del Paraíso. Las Celdas…

"Erza! Donde estas Erza!" gritaba un joven de 11 años. De pelo azul corto de ojos cafés, tiene un tatuaje de color rojo en el lado derecho de su rostro, viste un pantalón negro y una playera blanca, las ropas estaban rotas de algunos lugares y sucias. El joven entro a un celda, dentro de ella esta una joven de 11 años, de pelo rojo corto, viste un vestido blanco muy sucio "Oye! Despierta!" dice el joven. Cuando el observo a la joven, puedo ver que ella no tiene su ojo derecho "Como pudieron hacerte algo así" decía el joven asustado.

"Que hicimos para merecer esto, maldita sea!" grito el joven "Jellal? Eres tu?" dice Erza despertando "Que bien que despiertas, he venido a salvarte" dijo Jellal "Como?" pregunto Erza "Ya no hay marcha atrás, tenemos que luchar" responde Jellal "Luchar" susurro Erza. En ese momento dos personas entraron, uno de ellos golpeo a Jellal en la cabeza "Maldito chico, mataste a 3 de los nuestros" dijo un hombre "No lo mates, haremos que sirva como ejemplo a los demás" decía otro hombre.

Los Calabozos. 5 Minutos Después…

Erza entro dentro de un calabozo, dentro de el había un grupo de personas. En su ojo derecho tiene puesto un parche de color blanco "Erza!" exclama un niño llamado Simon "Hermana, estas bien?" pregunto un niño llamado Shou "Oye estas bien?" pregunto un niño llamado Wally "Como le preguntas algo así!" exclama Simon "Pero que hay de Jellal? El dijo que iba detrás de esos guardias a salvarte" dice Wally "Dejen que descanse, pobre chica ha sufrido mucho dentro de la sala de castigo" dijo un anciano llamado Rob.

"Pero que hay de Jellal?" preguntó Wally. Rob solo sacudió su cabeza "Seguro que lo atraparon" respondió Rob "Quiero irme a casa!" exclama Shou. El empezó a llorar "Quien demonios está armando tanto escándalo" dice un guardia "Calla a ese mocoso si no quieres que le corte la lengua" dijo el guardia "Cálmate Shou" decía Wally "Ya paso Shou-Kun, el abuelo está aquí" dice Rob calmando al pequeño Shou. Erza se agarró su cabeza con fuerza.

_¡Tenemos que luchar!_ Recordaba Erza las palabras de Jellal. En un instante ella agarro la espada del guardia, en un movimiento rápido Erza corto al guardia "Eh!" exclaman los esclavos sorprendidos "Viene del calabozo, parece una rebelión" dice un guardia "Nunca seremos libre siguiendo órdenes y huyendo, tenemos que luchar!" exclama Erza con confianza "Tenemos que luchar para ganar nuestra libertad!" grito Erza. Todo el mundo se levantó, cada uno de los esclavos busco un arma preparándose para la batalla.

"Es hora" dice un niña llamada Milliana "Se rebelan, atáquenlos!" exclama un guardia. Todo el mundo se lanzó hacia los guardias "No subestimen a perro loco Wally" dijo Wally pateando a un guardia "Gracias por hacerme más fuerte" decía Simon golpeando a un guardia en el rostro "Como pueden un grupo de niños pensar que pueden vencernos" dice un guardia "Mátenlos a todos!" exclama otro guardia "No se asusten por el número, agarren un arma, luchemos por nuestra libertad!" exclama un esclavo.

Torre del Paraíso. Celda de Castigo…

Un hombre estaba dentro de la celda con un látigo en su mano, el estaba golpeando a Jellal, el cuerpo de Jellal colgaba del techo por medio de una cuerda "Ya no eres divertido, no haces ningún ruido" dice el hombre "Recuerdas a la chica anterior, ella si gritaba bastante Kuro" dijo otro hombre "Esa si estaba bien, ella si que gritaba Shiro" decía Kuro sonriendo "Oye niño" dice Kuro agarrando el rostro de Jellal "Te das cuenta que no hay una tarea más importante que terminar el Sistema-R" dijo Kuro.

"Una vez que esta torre esté terminada, todos ustedes podrán entrar al Paraíso" dice Kuro "Con el Sistema-R podemos resucitar a nuestro dios, reviviremos al último mago de la oscuridad" dijo Kuro "Cierra la boca" susurro Jellal "Como te atreves, no me hables así estúpido niño, no tienes derecho de poder hablarme así, yo soy un sacerdote" decía Kuro mientras empezaba a golpear a Jellal con el látigo "No debes enfadarte por lo que diga un niño" dice Shiro "Vamos, tenemos que detener a los esclavos que empezaron a rebelarse" dijo Shiro saliendo de la celda junto a Kuro.

"Dios! Nada de eso existe, no necesito de un dios que no puede ni salvar la vida de un niño como yo" dice Jellal "Me da asco, odio a esos sujetos, odio este lugar, odio a su dios, odio al mundo entero" dijo Jellal con enojo "Parece que estas inconforme con esto" se escucha una voz en la oscuridad de la celda "Quién eres?" pregunta Jellal "Muéstrate!" exclama Jellal. En ese momento, entre la oscuridad sale un pequeña niña de pelo blanco largo de ojos rojos vestida con un kimono blanco "Mi nombre es Sera, soy una sirvienta a las órdenes de Zeref" dice Sera.

"Deja que te lo presente" dice Sera. Ella saco un cristal negro, ella dejo caer el cristal al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos, un aura negra empezó aparecer en el lugar "**El odio de las personas me hace más fuerte, esos idiotas sin cerebro ni ellos se dan cuenta de lo cerca que estoy**" se escuchó una voz dentro del aura negra "Quién eres?" pregunto Jellal confundido "**Quieren revivirme, darme un cuerpo físico, no importa cuanto lo intenten, sin el odio suficiente, no pueden ni siquiera sentirme. Estas de suerte chico, tienes el honor de conocer al dios que tanto adoran**" dijo la voz.

El aura negra empezó a tomar forma, era una figura encapuchada de color negro, esta flotaba en el aire, cuando su rostro se revelo, se pudo observar la cabeza de un esqueleto "**Mi nombre es Zeref, el odio es la razón por la cual existo!**" exclama la voz. El aura negra empezó a entrar al cuerpo de Jellal "Cuando estés listo, ven y búscame Jellal Fernandes, juntos cumpliremos la voluntad de nuestro señor Zeref" dice Sera. En un instante un corte dimensional aparece en el lugar, una enorme mano mecánica de color blanco sale del corte subiendo a su mano a Sera "Nos vemos muy pronto Jellal" dijo Sera antes de desaparecer dentro del corte dimensional.

Torre del Paraíso. Calabozos…

"Hay que liberar a la sección ocho, vamos chicos" dice Erza "No podemos hay muchos guardias" dijo Simon. Los esclavos y los guardias estaban peleando "Y que! Tenemos que salvar a Jellal" decía Erza "Acaso tienes miedo Simon" dice Wally sonriendo "Erza, acaso te gusta Jellal?" pregunto Simon "A qué viene eso? No es momento para preguntar eso" responde Erza algo nerviosa "Erza, hay algo que quiero decirte" dijo Simon. En ese momento un grupo de magos entro al lugar, ellos empezaron atacar con magia a los esclavos "Son magos!" exclama Milliana asustada "Retirada! No podemos vencer a esos magos!" exclama un esclavo.

"No podemos, tenemos que luchar" dice Erza "Corran!" exclaman los esclavos "Tenemos que salvar a Jellal" grito Erza. En ese momento un mago lanzo un rayo mágico hacia Erza "Hermana, ten cuidado!" grito Shou. Antes del que rayo impactara en Erza, alguien se interpuso en el camino recibiendo el impacto "Parece que un viejo inútil como yo sirvió de algo" dijo la persona que se interpuso "Abuelo Rob!" exclama Erza sorprendida "Aunque hace mucho tiempo perdí mi magia, Erza tu aun tienes muchas posibilidades, lo más importante es creer" decía Rob "Abuelo" susurro Erza.

"Nunca hubiera creído que una sonrisa como la tuya, estuviera en un lugar como este" dice Rob "La libertad vendrá de tu corazón, estoy seguro que tu podrás cumplir tus sueños Erza" dijo Rob. El cayó muerto al suelo "Abuelo!" exclama Erza. Un rio de lágrimas caía de su ojo izquierdo "Ah!" Grito Erza. Un aura de color blanco empezaba a emerger de su cuerpo, todas las armas a su alrededor empezaban a levitar, todas las armas salieron disparadas hacia los guardias derrotándolos a todos "Esto es magia" decía Erza con lágrimas en su ojo.

"Debemos seguir luchado" dice Erza. En ese momento una enorme explosión apareció cerca del lugar donde estaban los esclavos "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" se escuchó una voz. Una enorme muralla de energía oscura mando a volar a varios guardias "_**Majutsu Shitotsu Sansen (Arte Mágico. Triple Haz de Luz)**_" se escuchó otra voz. 3 magos fueron sepultados en las paredes por medio de un disparo de luz puntiagudo "Se encuentran bien?" pregunto un joven de pelo negro de ojos rojos a los esclavos. A lado del joven esta un chico de pelo rubio de ojos azules.

"Estamos bien" dice Erza sorprendida. Naruto observaba a la chica con mucha sorpresa "_Esa chica me recuerda mucho a mama_" pensó Naruto sorprendido "No se preocupen, no somos sus enemigos, hemos venido a salvarlos" dijo Haou sonriendo. La mirada de los esclavos cambio a una de alegría "Quiero que todos me sigan, yo me encargare de los guardia y los magos" decía Haou "Te has vuelto algo creído no es así Haou?" dice un hombre llegando al lugar. Viste un pantalón negro, botas negros, camisa blanca, encima una capa negra con nubes rojas "Azael!" exclama Haou sorprendido.

"Lo siento Haou, pero no puedo dejar que ni tu ni los esclavos escapen de este lugar" dice Azael sonriendo "_**Meijin no Dogou (Bramido del Dios Oscuro)**_" exclama Azael. Un aliento oscuro sale de la boca de Azael, este iba dirigido hacia Haou y los esclavos "_**Majutsu Raikouhou (Arte Mágico. Cañón del Trueno Rugiente)**_" exclama Haou. De su mano un enorme rayo sale disparado hacia el aliento oscuro, cuando ambos ataques chocan una enorme explosión aparece en el lugar "Quiero que todos salgan de este lugar, la salida está por ese pasillo!" grito Haou señalando un camino.

Todos los esclavos empezaron a correr por ese pasillo "Tengo que salvar a Jellal!" exclama Erza. Ella corrió por un pasillo diferente "Oye! Espera!" grito Naruto para detenerla "Síguela Naruto, asegúrate de que salga sana y salva de este lugar" dice Haou "Muy bien" dijo Naruto. El empezó a ir por el pasillo por donde Erza se había marchado "Ya no hay inocentes en el camino, podemos pelear con calma" decía Azael saliendo dentro del humo "Que haces aquí Azael?" pregunto Haou "Acaso no es obvio, vengo por algo interesante" respondió Azael sonriendo con arrogancia.

"Siempre fuiste así, incluso cuando estabas en Royal Moon, lo único que te importaba era todo lo que se te hacia interesante. Nunca te importo el gremio, tu solo deseabas poder" dice Haou "El poder lo tengo Haou, acaso no lo recuerdas, cuando yo estaba dentro de Royal Moon, yo era el mago más fuerte del gremio, Royal Moon es un gremio débil, por esa razón me fui, por esa razón incluso Luka se fue" dijo Azael sonriendo. La mirada de Haou cambio, ahora se volvió fría "_**Majutsu Soukatsui (Arte Mágico. Lluvia de Fuego Azul)**_" exclama Haou.

De su mano, un enorme rayo de fuego azul sale disparado hacia Azael "_Así como tú eres la debilidad de Luka, ella es tu debilidad Haou_" pensó Azael sonriendo "_**Meijin no Ikari (Ira del Dios Oscuro)**_" exclama Azael. Una esfera de energía oscura sale hacia Haou, esta choca con el rayo de fuego azul, una enorme muralla de fuego cubre todo el lugar "Hahaha! Has mejorado Haou, de eso no hay duda, pero aun sigues siendo un niño incauto que se deja guiar por las emociones!" grito Azael "_**Meijin no Shi (Muerte del Dios Oscuro)**_" exclama Azael. En sus manos, se creó una guadaña de energía oscura.

"Te desapareceré de este mundo de una vez por todas Haou!" grito Azael enloquecido. El ataco con su guadaña a Haou "_**Majutsu Hanki (Arte Mágico. Demonio Inverso)**_" exclama Haou. Antes de que la guadaña tocara a Haou, el la detiene con su mano, al instante la guadaña oscura desaparece "Que demonios hiciste?" pregunto Azael sorprendido "Hanki es un hechizo que se usa para detener otros hechizos, se necesita la misma cantidad de poder mágico, solo que esta se aplica al sentido contrario" explico Haou.

"Estas tratando de decirme que tu poder mágico es igual al mío" susurro Azael "Deja de bromear Haou!" grito Azael enloquecido. Una enorme aura negra emergió de Azael, todo el lugar empezó a temblar por la presión mágica "Tu y yo del mismo nivel, no seas tan arrogante, maldito mocoso!" exclama Azael con enojo "Nuestra diferencia es como el cielo y la tierra, yo soy un dios, mientras que tu eres solo un insecto más en este mundo corrupto!" grito Azael "_**Metsujin Ougi Kouhai (Arte Secreto del Asesino de Dios. Devastación)**_" exclama Azael.

Un enorme rayo negro salió de las manos de Azael, este se dirigía hacia Haou arrasando con todo en su camino "_Límite de miles de manos, por respeto no se puede tocar la oscuridad. La mano de tiro no se refleja en el cielo azul. El camino de la luz del Sol, el viento que aviva las llamas, tiempo que se reúne cuando ambos están juntos, no hay necesidad de dudar, obedece mi orden. Luz de bala, Ocho cuerpos, Nuevo artículo, Libro de los cielos, Tesoros Grandes, Fortaleza gris. Guarda la distancia, disperso y limpio cuando dispara" _canto Haou. Varias líneas de energía mágica aparecieron alrededor de Haou.

"_**Majutsu Senju Kouten Taihou (Arte Mágico. Cañón del Cielo de Mil Manos Brillantes)**_" exclama Haou. Todas la líneas de energía mágica salieron disparadas hacia el enorme rayo oscuro, cuando ambos ataquen chocan una enorme explosión abarco toda la zona, la Torre del Paraíso tembló por completo "Aun no hemos acabo Haou!" grito Azael con furia. En ese momento, un agujero dimensional aparece detrás de Azael, de pronto una mano toco el hombro de Azael "Ya basta, has olvidado por completo tu misión" dijo la persona que toco el hombro de Azael. Cuando Azael se voltea, el se sorprende al ver a dicha persona.

"Tobi-Sama" dice Azael sorprendido. La persona recién llegada es un hombre vestido con un pantalón negro, botas negras, guantes negros, un Haori negro, en su rostro esta una máscara de color naranja con 6 aros y 3 tomoes, sobre el un capa negra con nubes rojas, en su mano un enorme abanico de color negro atado a su brazo por medio de una cadena "Aun no has cumplido tu misión Azael" dijo Tobi. En ese instante una enorme presión mágico cubrió toda la Torre del Paraíso, tanto Azael como Haou se hincaron en el suelo al sentir tal presión "_Quien demonios es ese sujeto, tiene un enorme poder mágico_" pensó Haou tratando de respirar.

"Haou Kouran, sin duda eres un buen mago, fuiste capaz de darle pelea a uno de mis subordinados, tienes mis respetos por ello. Lástima que esta batalla no puede seguir, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer" dice Tobi con tranquilidad "Vamos Azael" dijo Tobi empezando a caminar. Azael se levantó y empezó a seguirlo "Ni crean que los dejare escapar!" grito Haou "_**Majutsu Shiryuu Gekizoku Shiten Raihou (Arte Mágico. Golpe de Dragón, Cañón Luminoso del Cielo)**_" exclama Haou. Un enorme rayo de color azul sale disparado hacia Tobi y Azael "_**Kamui (El Poder de Dioses)**_" susurro Tobi.

Antes de que el enorme rayo de energía azul tocara a Tobi y a Azael, un agujero dimensional aparece detrás de ellos absorbiendo el enorme rayo "Que demonios!" exclama Haou sorprendido "Tu batalla con Azael quedara pendiente Haou Kouran, si quieres seguirnos adelante, solo que hay una pequeña inconveniencia, no te aseguro que salgas con vida" dice Tobi fríamente. Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Haou al escuchar esas palabras "_Esto? Esto es miedo_" pensó Haou asustado. En ese momento, Tobi y Azael desaparecieron por medio de un agujero dimensional.

Torre del Paraíso. Celda de Castigo…

"Tranquila! Lo sentimos mucho por todo lo que hemos hecho" dice Shiro asustado "Nosotros solo seguíamos ordenes, nunca quisimos hacer esto" dijo Kuro con miedo "Fuera de mi camino" susurro Erza con frialdad. En un movimiento rápido, ella corto a Kuro y Shiro con dos espadas dejándolos inconscientes. Erza continuo su camino hasta llegar al fondo de la celda, en ella está un joven de 11 años de pelo azul colgando del techo por medio de una cuerda "Jellal!" exclama Erza con alegría. Ella rápidamente bajo a Jellal "Todo ha terminado Jellal, por fin somos libres, hubo muchos sacrificios pero por fin somos libres" decía Erza.

"Erza" susurro Jellal "Ya no hace falta huir, la libertad está aquí" susurro Jellal "Eh?" exclama Erza confundida "Jellal de que hablas? Tenemos que huir" dice Erza "Erza, en este mundo no existe la libertad. Me he dado cuenta que no deberíamos esforzarnos tanto en conseguir una libertad falsa" dijo Jellal "La verdadera libertad está en el Mundo de Zeref" decía Jellal con una mirada enloquecida "Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía esos estúpidos creyentes, pero ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sentir a su Maestro" dice Jellal.

"Me quedare con esta Torre, completare el Sistema-R y traeré a Zeref de vuelta a este mundo" dice Jellal sonriendo "Que te pasa Jellal? No entiendo nada de lo que dices" dijo Erza asustada "No odias a la gente que nos hizo esto Erza?" pregunto Jellal "Claro que lo odio, pero aun asi" respondió Erza "Nada de aun así, ese odio que sientes no es suficiente para que seas capaz de sentir a Zeref" decía Jellal "Tienes que controlarte, sé que estas así porque te han torturado" dice Erza "Erza! Completemos el Sistema-R, hagamos la Torre del Paraiso juntos" dijo Jellal sonriendo.

"Estas loco! Tenemos que salir de esta isla!" grito Erza. Una mirada de enojo apareció en el rostro de Jellal "_**Dakurei (Rayo Oscuro)**_" exclama Jellal. Un rayo de energía oscura salió disparado hacia Erza, pero antes de que el rayo tocara a Erza, una voz se escuchó en el lugar "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama la voz. Un aliento oscuro arraso por completo con el rayo oscuro protegiendo a Erza. En ese momento, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules aparece frente a Erza "Quien eres tu?" pregunto Jellal enojado "Soy Namikaze Naruto y por ningún motivo dejare que le hagas daño" responde Naruto.

Erza miraba sorprendida al joven frente a ella "Solo eres un niño jugando al héroe!" grito Jellal "_**Dark Mass (Masa Oscura)**_" exclama Jellal. Varios tentáculos oscuros salen de sus manos, estos salen directo hacia Naruto "_**Meiryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. El creo un par de alas oscuras en sus manos, girando a gran velocidad crea un tornado oscuro que lo protege de los tentáculos oscuros "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aliento oscuro iba directo hacia Jellal "_**Ghost Firework (Fuegos Artificiales Fantasma)**_" exclama Jellal.

Una lluvia de espíritus negros salen disparados hacia Naruto, cuando el aliento oscuro y la lluvia de espíritus chocan, una enorme explosión emerge en el lugar. Todo el lugar empezó a temblar, varias rocas empezaban a caer del techo "Esto va a derrumbarse" dice Naruto. El en un instante agarro a Erza "Espera! Tenemos que ir por Jellal" dijo Erza "Lo siento, pero a tu amigo no puedo salvarlo. Puedo sentir su Aura, siento odio, ira, rencor, enojo contra el mundo, es como si el mismo odiara este mundo, te pido perdón, pero no puedo salvar a alguien así" susurro Naruto con tristeza.

"Créeme, ya he visto a personas así. No hay manera de salvarlos" dice Naruto. La imagen de un joven de pelo negro con unos ojos rojos con 3 tomoes le viene a la cabeza a Naruto "_El es igual que tu, Sasuke_" pensó Naruto con tristeza "Huye Erza! Vive esa falsa libertad que tanto deseas, vive con la vida de tus amigos sobre tu espalda! Jajaja!" grito Jellal enloquecido "_Mi mano derecha es la piedra que une los mundos, mi mano izquierda es la espada que envuelve la realidad, el pastor de pelo negro cuelga de una silla, fragmentos de nubes vienen y yo derribo al Ibis_" canto Naruto.

"_**Majutsu Keikaigi (Arte Mágico. Ruta Entre Mundos)**_" exclama Naruto. Una puerta hecha de energía oscura parece frente a Naruto, antes de entrar en la puerta, tanto Naruto como Erza observaron como Jellal empezó a caminar hacia lo más oscuro de la Torre del Paraíso "Yo te traeré a la vida, Zeref! Jajaja!" exclama Jellal con locura. En ese instante, Naruto y Erza entraron a la puerta desapareciendo de la Torre del Paraíso.

En el Mar. En un Barco…

Sobre el barco apareció una puerta oscura. Los esclavos agarraron armas preparados para una pelea "Tranquilos, no es un enemigo" dice Haou. En ese momento, de la puerta salieron Naruto y Erza, ellos cayeron en el suelo, Erza estaba sobre el regazo de Naruto, Erza tenía su cabeza oculta en el pecho de Naruto, el solo observaba a Erza con mucha tristeza "Porque paso esto" susurro Erza "No lo se" respondió Naruto con tristeza "Ah!" grito Erza. Se podía ver con facilidad las lágrimas que caían del ojo izquierdo de Erza.

Naruto solo pudo abrazarla "_Porque me duele tanto al verla llorar_" pensaba Naruto "Er-Chan está bien?" pregunto la pequeña Milliana "Ella lo estará, solo necesita dormir un poco" responde Naruto. Erza aún seguía llorando sobre su pecho "Eres libre Erza, eres libre de poder cumplir tus sueños, buscar a tu familia, puedes hacer lo que desees" susurro Naruto. En ese momento Haou llego frente a Naruto y Erza, el toco la cabeza de Erza con suavidad "_**Majutsu Inemuri (Arte Mágico. Sueño Forzado)**_" susurra Haou. Al instante Erza cae dormida sobre el pecho de Naruto.

"Ella ha pasado por mucho, tenemos que dejarla descansar un momento para sé que recupere y se tranquilice" dice Haou "Muy pronto llegaremos a Akane Resort, que piensan hacer?" pregunto Haou al grupo de niños "Buscaremos a nuestras familias" respondieron los 4 "Erza y Jellal son los únicos que perdieron a su familia" dijo Shou "No sabemos que querrá hacer Erza" decía Wally "Tal vez cumpla la promesa que le hizo al abuelo Rob, capaz y Erza decide unirse al Gremio Fairy Tail" dice Simon "Fairy Tail, creo que será lo mejor para ella, siento un fuerte poder mágico en ella" dijo Haou observando a Erza y Naruto.

Akane Resort. En la Noche…

Erza empezó abrir su ojo, ella se encontraba dentro de una habitación "Dónde estoy?" pregunto Erza en un susurro "Me alegro que hayas despertado" dice un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules entrando a la habitación "Tu eres!" exclama Erza sorprendida "Es verdad, aun no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, es un gusto conocerte" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Erza, me llamo Erza Scarlet" decía Erza "Es un bonito nombre, creo que queda perfecto en ti, tu pelo rojo es hermoso" dice Naruto sonriendo. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro es Erza.

"Tu pelo me recuerda mucho al de mi madre" dijo Naruto "Tu madre?" pregunto Erza "Mi madre era un mujer hermosa de largo pelo rojo, creo que su pelo era lo más hermoso de ella, tanto mi padre como yo amamos su pelo rojo. Ella llamaba a su pelo el hilo rojo del destino, ya que fue su pelo lo que hizo que ella y mi padre se encontraran" respondió Naruto. Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Erza "Y bien, que piensas hacer ahora, tus amigos ya han decidido que hacer, solo faltas tu Erza?" preguntó Naruto.

"Mi familia murió durante el ataque a mi pueblo, creo que iré a cumplir la promesa que le hice al abuelo Rob, me uniré a Fairy Tail y me convertiré en una maga muy fuerte para poder proteger a mis seres queridos" dice Erza con determinación "Me parece perfecto" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Aquí tienes, Haou me ha encargado traerles un poco de ropa a todos, en esta bolsa tendrás todo lo necesario" decía Naruto entregándole una bolsa negra a Erza "Gracias" dice Erza sonriendo.

"Tengo que marcharme, Haou y yo aún tenemos unas cosas más por atender, adiós Erza" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. En ese momento Erza abrazo a Naruto "Te volveré a ver?" pregunto Erza mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Naruto "Estoy seguro que si, es una promesa" decía Naruto con una media sonrisa "Cuídate mucho Erza" dice Naruto mientras abrazaba a Erza "Si" dijo Erza. Una bella sonrisa podía verse en su rostro.

* * *

**Nos vemos a la Próxima. n.n**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Naruto se une a Nuestro Gremio Favorito**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Fairy Tail

Han pasado 2 años desde la misión de la Torre del Paraíso. Naruto ahora de 14 años de edad, viste un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga, sobre sus hombros una mochila negra. Actualmente se dirigía a Magnolia a visitar el gremio de uno de los 10 Santos Mágicos, Makarov Dreyar. Hace 1 año, Naruto se enteró que todos los Dragones habían desaparecido. Naruto al momento de oír ese rumor partió rápido hacia la Colina Oscura, el se separó de Haou desde ese momento.

Cuando llego solo encontró la colina completamente destruida con un mensaje en una gran roca _**¡D**__**ebes tener cuidado con el Dragón Negro, el solo profetisa la destrucción. Que la oscuridad te proteja. Fue un gusto el haberte conocido Naruto!**_ Decía el mensaje. Todos los Dragones desaparecieron el 7 de julio del X777. Desde ese momento, Naruto ha hecho su camino solo, se ha pasado todo un año entrenando para completar su formación de Dragón Slayer y terminar de aprender a usar el Arte Mágico.

X778. Cuidad Magnolia…

"Me pregunto cómo será el gremio?" se pregunta Naruto mientras camina por la calles de Magnolia. Mientras más avanzaba, Naruto pudo observar un edificio con una insignia de gremio en lo alto. En el momento que entro al edificio una gran aura de diversión se nota en el gremio, muchas personas bebían, reían o hablaban alegremente, lo extraño fue ver algunos niños peleando, un chico pelirosa y un chico pelinegro medio desnudo peleando, ambos de 12 años "_El pelinegro se me hace familiar_" piensa Naruto.

Más adelante dos chicas se miraban con enojo, una joven pelirroja y una joven peliblanca, ambas de 13 años. Si las miradas mataran estas dos estarían 100 metros bajo tierra "_Erza_" pensó Naruto al observar a la joven pelirroja "_Parece ser que ella es feliz, has hecho muchos amigos Erza, además has cumplido con la promesa que le hiciste al viejo Rob_" pensaba Naruto. Erza se había convertido en una joven hermosa, de largo pelo rojo atado en una cola de caballo, vestía una falda roja que llegaba al mitad de sus muslos, una blusa blanca sin mangas, unas zapatillas rojas, en sus orejas están unos aretes plateados con la forma de un kunai.

"_Me alegra ver que Erza se encuentre bien_" piensa Naruto mientras observaba a Erza "Disculpen, estoy buscando al Maestro del gremio" dice Naruto "Quien lo busca?" pregunta una pequeña niña de unos 11 años. De pelo blanco corto y ojos azules "Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, necesito hablar con el Maestro del gremio" responde Naruto sonriendo "Soy Lissana Strauss, el Maestro está en el despacho algo ocupado" responde la chica "Tranquila Lissana ya termine mi trabajo" dice un pequeño anciano detrás de la chica "Oh! Maestro!" exclama la chica al ver al anciano "Este muchacho lo busca Maestro" dice Lissana señalando a Naruto.

**Santo Mágico y Maestro del Gremio Fairy Tail – Makarov Dreyar.**

En el momento en que Naruto puso sus ojos en el anciano, el pudo sentir el poder mágico del anciano siendo suprimido "_Su poder debe ser enorme_" pensó Naruto "Es un honor conocer a uno de los Santos Mágicos" dice Naruto "Sin duda eres muy educado, en que puedo ayudarte muchacho?" pregunta Makarov "En realidad, le iba preguntar si podría unirme a su gremio Maestro Makarov" responde Naruto sonriendo "Jajaja no hay problema chico, puedes unirte, siempre son bienvenidos los nuevos miembros, espero y te guste nuestro gremio" dijo Makarov sonriendo.

"Muy bien chico, llena este formulario, después dime dónde quieres tu marca del gremio y de qué color" dice Makarov. Cuando Naruto termina de llenar el formulario "Me gustaría en el brazo derecho de color negro" dijo Naruto "Muy bien" decía Makarov. En ese momento con un sellador mágico, Makarov pone la insignia de Fairy Tail en el brazo a Naruto "Bueno, vamos a presentarte con los demás" decía Makarov "De acuerdo" dice Naruto con una media sonrisa.

"Muy bien todo el mundo, hoy tenemos a un nuevo miembro, preséntate por favor" dice Makarov "Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, tengo 14 años y uso la magia de Dragón Slayer" se presentó Naruto sonriendo. Todo el gremio estaba paralizado, de pronto un grito de alegría se lanza en el gremio ¡_Si otro Dragón Slayer en el gremio! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Va, otro chico extraño! ¡Wakaba, no molestes a los jóvenes! ¡Cállate Macao!_ "Naruto enserio eres tú!" grita una chica pelirroja "Hey! Erza, como estas? Vaya que has crecido" dice Naruto sonriendo.

"Hola Naruto, tiempo sin verte" dice Gray. El ahora de 12 años, vestía un bóxer azul marino "Gray tu ropa" decía una chica de 12 años con un sonrojo. De pelo castaño, ojos azules, vestía un vestido naranja y botas cafés "Maldición Cana ayúdame a encontrarlos!" grita Gray corriendo por todo el gremio "Me alegra volver a verte Naruto" dijo Erza sonriendo. Ella abrazo a Naruto mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro _¡Ella lo ha abrazado! ¡Erza está sonriendo! ¡Se mira muy feliz, alguno había visto a Erza tan feliz! ¡Se ven muy lindo juntos no?!_

"Oye tú! Rubio pelea conmigo!" grita un chico de pelo rosa de 12 años. Naruto al poner la vista en el chico solo sonríe "Claro por qué no" dice Naruto sonriendo "Natsu! No puedes pelear con el, acaba de llegar!" exclama Lissana "Déjalos Lissana yo quiero ver esto" dice una chica de pelo blanco largo. Atado con un moño rojo, con 3 flejillos caídos, dos por un lado de su rostro y uno por su frente. Viste una blusa negra de tirante que dejaba a la vista su vientre, un mini short negro y botas negras "Pero Mira-Nee el acaba de llegar" dice Lissana "Vamos será divertido" dijo la peli blanca mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto.

Fuera de Fairy Tail…

Los miembros de Fairy Tail formaron un círculo alrededor de Naruto y el chico de pelo rosa "Empecemos bien entonces, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, mucho gusto" dice Naruto "Natsu Dragneel" dijo el chico pelo rosa "Cuando quieras Natsu" decía Naruto. En ese momento Natsu se lanza hacia Naruto "_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un puño de fuego iba directo hacia Naruto "_Un Dragón Slayer, esto será interesante_" piensa Naruto con una sonrisa.

El puño de fuego de Natsu impacta en Naruto, una explosión de fuego se expande por todo el lugar. Cuando el humo se quita se observa a Naruto sonriendo sosteniendo el puño de Natsu "Sabias que la oscuridad puede anular cualquier elemento" dice Naruto sonriendo "De que hablas?" pregunta Natsu confundido "_Ya veo, el está utilizando magia oscura en su cuerpo para que el fuego no lo alcance, es algo parecido a la magia Crash (Choque) de Gildarts solo que esta funciona con magia elemental, muy interesante. Sin duda este chico será un gran mago en el futuro_" piensa Makarov al ver la lucha.

"Parece que no eres de los que piensan en una lucha" dice Naruto "_De que me quejo, yo era igual que el_" pensó Naruto "Vamos! Dame el siguiente golpe" dice Naruto "No sé de qué tanto hablas, pero con este ataque serás derrotado _**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un aliento de fuego iba directo hacia Naruto "El debe esquivar eso" dice la chica peliblanca "No te preocupes, Naruto es fuerte" dice Erza sonriendo "_**M**__**eiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aliento oscuro choca con el aliento de fuego creando una gran explosión.

"Pero qué demonios!" exclama la peliblanca sorprendida "Te lo dije" dice Erza sonriendo "Que demonios! El también puede usar rugido!" exclama Natsu "También soy un Dragón Slayer, sería lógico no crees" explica Naruto sonriendo "_**Karyuu no Kagitsume (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)"**_ exclama Natsu. Una patada de fuego iba directa hacia Naruto, el solo se agacha esquivando la patada "_**Meiryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Oscuro)"**_ exclama Naruto. Con unas alas oscuras Naruto mando a Natsu a volar por los aires.

"_**Meiryuu no Shinenken (Espada Abismo del Dragón Oscuro)"**_ exclama Naruto. Envuelto en un aura oscura, Naruto envistió a Natsu antes de que callera al suelo "Esto aún no acaba, _**Karyuu no Koen (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Una enorme bola de fuego iba hacia Naruto, el detuvo la enorme bola de fuego con sus manos, en un movimiento de sus manos la enorme bola de fuego desapareció. En un instante Naruto apareció frente a Natsu "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto.

Un puño oscuro dio de lleno en el rostro de Natsu dejándolo inconsciente "Bueno, parece que eso será todo por hoy" dice Makarov "El venció a Natsu como si nada" decía Gray sorprendido "El es fuerte" dijo Cana con sorpresa "Ese chico es interesante" dice la chica peliblanca "Que planeas Mirajane?" pregunta Erza "Yo? Me ofendes Erza, cuando ando planeando algo" responde Mirajane burlonamente "Te conozco bien Mirajane" dice Erza con principio de señales de enojo "Ya verás Erza, ya verás" decía Mirajane mientras se alejaba de Erza sonriendo.

"Y qué piensas del gremio Naruto?" pregunto Gray "Será divertido estar aquí" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Gray tu ropa!" exclama Cana sonrojada "Ah! Mierda!" grita Gray "Wow! Eres sorprendente Ni-San" decía Lissana mientras miraba a Naruto con estrellas en los ojos "Ni-San?" pregunto Naruto con una media sonrisa "Si… si te molesta no volveré a decirlo" dice Lissana con tristeza "No te preocupes, no me molesta" decía Naruto sonriendo.

En un instante Naruto siente una presencia distinta a la del resto del mundo "Me disculpan, necesito checar algo" dice Naruto sonriendo saliendo del gremio. A la salida de la cuidad, Naruto ve una silueta acercándose a Magnolia, esta persona vestía un pantalón corto negro, sus brazos, piernas y pecho tienen vendas blancas, su rostro era cubierto por un cubre bocas verde y en su cabeza un pañuelo negro, traía una capa negra y 5 batones en la espalda.

**Miembro del Gremio Fairy Tail – Mystogan.**

"Quién eres? Dime porque no puedo sentir magia en ti, incluso tu Aura es diferente al resto de las personas de Magnolia" pregunta Naruto desafiante "Como sabes eso?" pregunta Mystogan con sorpresa mientras saca uno de sus bastones "Puedo sentir el Aura de todo ser vivo a mi alrededor, pudo decir con certeza que tú no eres de aquí" contesta Naruto "Supongo que no tengo otra opción, dime sabes mantener secretos?" pregunta Mystogan "Claro que puedo" dice Naruto.

Poco tiempo después tanto Naruto como Mystogan se habían contado la historia de sus mundos. Mystogan no estaba sorprendido por la historia de Naruto, después de conocer el Anima, el sabía que existían muchas dimensiones aparte de Edolas y Earthland "Un gusto conocerte Naruto, al menos me siento un poco más a gusto después de contarle esto a alguien" dice Mystogan "Debe ser porque siempre es bueno deshacerte de algunas cosas demasiado para uno mismo" dijo Naruto.

Al regresar al gremio, todos los miembros miraban a Naruto con sorpresa, Naruto solo los mira confundidos "Pasa algo?" pregunta Naruto "Pues veras chico nuevo, todo el mundo están sorprendidos por tu fuerza, muy pocos han podido ganarle a Natsu" dice Mirajane sonriendo "Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto" dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a Mirajane "_Kawaii_" piensa Mirajane ligeramente sonrojaba al mirar la sonrisa del rubio "No… no lo digo por… por exagerar, es cierto, pregúntale a quien quieras" decía Mirajane con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro "Oh!" exclama Naruto.

"Oye me ayudarías a buscar un departamento, la verdad no tengo idea sobre la cuidad?" pregunta Naruto a Mirajane. Ante esto todos los del gremio estaban petrificados, lo único que pasaba por su mentes _¡El chico está muerto! ¡Su primer día y sufrirá mucho! ¡Que alguien lo salve! ¡Que dios se apiade de el! ¡Fue un placer conocerte Naruto!_ "Cla… claro por qué no, no tengo nada que hacer después de todo" dice Mirajane evitando mirar a Naruto. Ella todavía tiene un pequeño sonrojo "Gracias" dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras salía del gremio con Mirajane.

_¡Qué diablos ha pasado! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Mirajane no lo mato, esto es el Apocalipsis! ¡Doctor, ocupamos un doctor!_ Eran los gritos que se escuchaban en el gremio después de la salida de los dos chicos "Jajaja Mira esta en esa edad después de todo" dice Makarov sonriendo "_Ese chico traerá muchos cambios en el gremio, estoy seguro de ello_" piensa Makarov "Oh! Es cierto, olvide que hoy regresa Gildarts" dijo Makarov mientras veía a todo el gremio "_Esa bruja, que tramara_" pensó Erza con enojo al observar a Naruto y Mirajane,

Magnolia…

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme" dice Naruto. Ha pasado una hora, Naruto ya había encontrado un buen departamento, estaba todo amueblado y cerca del gremio "No es problema" dijo Mirajane "_Porque diablos estoy ayudando a este chico y porque demonios mi corazón no deja de ir tan deprisa. Lo peor de todo es que vive en el mismo edificio que yo_" piensa Mirajane con un sonrojo "Oye estas bien, andas muy pensativa" dice Naruto "Estoy bien, deja de molestar" decía Mirajane con un pequeño sonrojo "Sabes, no necesitas la pose de chica ruda para esconder tus sentimientos" dijo Naruto. Ante esto Mirajane detiene su paso "Que… que estás diciendo?" pregunta Mirajane con algo de sorpresa.

"Siempre se me ha dado bien juzgar a una persona con solo mirarla a los ojos. De ti puedo decir mucho, puedo ver que tienes un lado amable y frágil, pero a la ves tierno, muestras cariño por todo el mundo, puedo imaginarme que tú lo que más quieres es mostrar ese lado oculto tuyo? Pero por tu forma de ser no puedes hacerlo o mejor dicho la reputación que formaste no te permite hacerlo" dijo Naruto. Mirajane no puede decir una sola palabra "_Como es posible que este chico, con solo mirarme a los ojos supiera eso, es algo que nadie debería saber, ni siquiera mis hermanos_" piensa Mirajane con sorpresa.

"Sabes, yo al igual que tu, hubo un tiempo que utilice una máscara, pero eso solo me causo más dolor, al usar esa mascara ninguna persona comprendía mi verdadera forma de ser, nadie me entendía a pesar de que tenía personas cercanas a mí. Me sentía como estar solo, si tu sigues así, en el futuro podrías terminar al igual que yo, afortunadamente yo ya no uso esa mascara. Se me dio una nueva oportunidad, será mejor que lo pienses Mira" dice Naruto mientras se retiraba del lugar.

En la noche. Magnolia…

Naruto iba caminando hacia su nuevo departamento "Así que tu eres el nuevo miembro del gremio, me dijeron que venciste a Natsu fácilmente" decía un adolecente de 14 años. De pelo rubio rebelde, de ojos negros, tiene una cicatriz en forma de un rayo sobre su ojo derecho, viste una playera de manga larga amarilla, un pantalón verde, con unos tenis negros "Tú quién eres?" pregunta Naruto "_El es fuerte, siento un enorme poder mágico viniendo de el_" piensa Naruto mientras observaba al chico.

"Laxus Dreyar" dice el adolecente rubio "Dreyar? Eres familiar del Maestro Makarov?" pregunta Naruto "Así que el viejo no te ha hablado de mi, eso no es novedad" dice Laxus "Muéstrame si eres fuerte, tal vez el viejo te haya aceptado, pero no yo quiero débiles en Fairy Tail" dice Laxus. Un aura con forma de rayos rodeaba a Laxus "_Magia de Rayo, esto puede ser interesante_" piensa Naruto. Un aura oscura rodeaba el cuerpo de Naruto.

**Miembro Clase-S del Gremio Fairy Tail – Laxus Dreyar.**

"_El es fuerte, su poder mágico lo demuestra. Estoy ansioso, no me he sentido así desde Gildarts y Mystogan_" piensa Laxus. En ese momento el se lanza hacia Naruto "_**Raiken (Golpe Relámpago)**_" exclama Laxus. Un golpe de relámpago iba directo hacia Naruto "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Cuando ambos golpes chocan, una onda de choque aparece creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo "_**Rai (Rayo)**_" exclama Laxus. Un rayo sale disparado hacia Naruto, en un movimiento rápido Naruto logra esquivar el rayo "_**Meiryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un par de alas oscuras iban directo hacia Laxus.

"_**Raiboru (Bola Relámpago)**_" exclama Laxus. Varias bolas relámpago salen directo hacia las alas oscuras, cuando ambos ataques chocan estos se repelen entre si "Creo que es hora de terminar esto" dice Laxus. El se convirtió en un rayo, el sale disparado hacia Naruto. En un instante Laxus estaba detrás de Naruto "_Es rápido_" piensa Naruto con sorpresa "_**Raikikku (Patada Relámpago)**_" exclama Laxus. Una patada relámpago dio de lleno en el rostro de Naruto mandándolo a volar. Laxus sale disparado en forma de rayo hacia Naruto apareciendo frente a el "_**Raiken (Golpe Relámpago)**_" exclama Laxus. Un golpe relámpago iba hacia Naruto.

"_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Naruto. En un parpadeo dorado Naruto desaparece, el golpe de Laxus había dado en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter "_Que diablos fue eso, fue muy rápido. Es imposible que sea más rápido que yo_" piensa Laxus con enojo. En un parpadeo dorado Naruto aparece encima de Laxus "_**Meiryuu no Kagitsume (Garra del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Una patada oscura dio en la espalda de Laxus sepultándolo en el suelo "_Maldita sea! No lo vi llegar, como diablos es más rápido_" piensa Laxus. En forma de rayo el sale disparado fuera de la vista de Naruto, el aparece unos metros delante de Naruto.

"Sin duda eres bueno" dice Laxus gruñendo "Lo mismo digo" responde Naruto. Las auras de ambos iban en aumento "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto "Te mostrare algo que solo el viejo conoce _**Rairyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón del Rayo)"**_ exclama Laxus "_El también es un Dragón Slayer_" piensa Naruto sorprendido. Ambos ataques iban directo uno al otro, antes de que chocaran alguien se interpone entre ambos ataques. La persona recién llegada solo alza sus brazos apuntando a ambos ataques "_**Disassemble**__** (Desamblar)**_" exclama la persona. Ambos ataque se separaron en partes cuadradas, poco después ambos ataques mágicos desaparecieron.

La persona recién llegada es un hombre de 39 años, pelo naranja algo largo que llega hasta los hombros, de ojos negros, viste un pantalón negro con unas botas negras, no traía camisa, en su pecho podía verse el emblema del gremio Fairy Tail, encima traía una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo "Vaya! Si no llego hubieran causado un desastre en la cuidad. Y se supone que yo soy el destructivo del gremio jajaja" decía la persona.

**Miembro Clase-S del Gremio Fairy Tail – Gildarts Clive.**

"Gildarts!" exclama sorprendido Laxus "_Así que el es Gildarts, el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Dicen que el tiene la fuerza suficiente como para ser un Santo Mágico_" piensa Naruto mientras observa a Gildarts "Tu quien eres chico?" pregunta Gildarts a Naruto "Soy Namikaze Naruto, soy nuevo en el gremio" contesta Naruto "Eres fuerte Naruto, ponerte a la par con Laxus no es algo fácil" dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa "Gracias" decía Naruto con una sonrisa. Laxus miraba a ambos con una expresión de enojo.

"Porque diablos estaban peleando ustedes dos!" dice un anciano entrando al lugar "Viejo" dice Laxus "Maestro Makarov" dijo Naruto "Maestro he vuelto de mi misión" decía Gildarts "Bienvenido Gildarts. Ustedes mocosos que demonios piensan, ambos son miembros del mismo gremio, porque diablos pelean!" grita Makarov con enojo "No es de tu incumbencia viejo, te estas volviendo muy senil" dice Laxus saliendo del lugar "_Laxus_" piensa Makarov. Una mirada de tristeza podía verse en su rostro.

Fairy Tail. Al Día Siguiente…

Todo era normal en el gremio, las peleas de Gray con Natsu, las protestas de Cana con Gray por su ropa, las risas de los miembros, muchos de ellos tomando y la plática entre Makarov y Gildarts. En una mesa se puede observar a dos personas, un rubio y una pelirroja platicando amenamente "Entonces muy pronto harás tu prueba para convertirte en un Mago Clase-S?" pregunta Naruto "Si, el Maestro dice que lo hare cuando cumpla 15 años" dice Erza sonriendo "Parece que has estado esforzándose mucho" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Si" decía Erza con una sonrisa.

"Vamos pelea pervertido!" grita Natsu "Ah? Quieres pelea llamitas!" exclama Gray "Gray! Tu ropa!" exclama Cana sonrojada "Ja! Lo ves eres un pervertido!" grita Natsu "Repite eso cabron!" grita Gray "Gray no te lo volveré a repetir, tu ropa!" grita Cana con un sonrojo "Jajaja" reía Makarov alegremente "Parece que nada ha cambiado, bueno solo la entrada del nuevo" dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa "Es un chico interesante" dice Makarov "Para pelear al nivel de Laxus, seguro que lo es" decía Gildarts.

"Creo que lo recomendare para que haga la prueba de Mago Clase-S" dice Makarov "Esta seguro Maestro, aun es algo joven" dijo Gildarts "El puede hacerlo, tiene la misma edad que Laxus. Naruto hará la prueba mañana, tú serás su examinador" decía Makarov sonriendo "Me parece perfecto, veré de que es capaz el chico nuevo jajaja" dice Gildarts con alegría "Solo por favor, no te sobrepases con el" dijo Makarov "Como usted diga Maestro" decía Gildarts sonriendo.

Base de Akatsuki…

"Que es esto Tobi-Sama" dice Sairus sorprendido. Frente a el se encontraba un enorme árbol de color blanco, miles de ramas corrían por toda la habitación, en las raíces del árbol, un enorme cristal de color verde "Ese es el Ehterion que robo Azael de la Torre del Paraíso hace dos años?" pregunto Sairus "Así es, he usado el poder mágico del Etherion para aumentar el crecimiento de este árbol" responde Tobi "De que esta hecho ese árbol, siento una extraña sensación viniendo de el, pero también es algo familiar" dijo Sairus.

"Lo llamo el árbol Senju, es un árbol creado por el ADN implantado en tu brazo y el mío, es el ADN de uno de los guerreros más poderosos que ha enfrentado Madara-Sama" dice Tobi "Que es lo que quiere hacer con el?" pregunto Sairus "Un ejército" responde Tobi "Un ejército? De qué habla?" pregunta Sairus "Necesitamos un ejército para poder pelear contra todo los magos del mundo, este árbol es capaz de crear copias perfectas de Zetsu. Dentro de 6 años tendremos suficientes clones para atacar al Reino de Fiore" respondió Tobi.

"Clones de Zetsu?" pregunto Sairus "Es verdad, tu no lo sabes, pero Zetsu es un clon imperfecto de lo que alguna vez fue Senju Hashirama, el mayor enemigo de Madara-Sama. Lo cree usando el ADN Senju y el Onmyouton, es un clon bajo mis órdenes" explico Tobi "El plan comenzara cuando tengamos las 7 partes de la Magia de Zeref" dice Tobi. En un remolino dimensional una estatua con la forma de un demonio apareció frente a Tobi "Destruye esta estatua Sairus" dijo Tobi "Que es eso Tobi-Sama?" pregunto Sairus "Solo destrúyela" ordeno Tobi.

"_**Mokuton Sashiki (Elemento Madera. Corte de Rama)**_" exclama Sairus. De su mano, grandes espinas de madera salen directo hacia la estatua, las espinas traspasaron la estatua destruyéndola por completo. En ese instante, un aura oscura salió de los escombros de la estatua "Que demonios pasa?" pregunto Sairus sorprendido "Esa estatua es uno de los sellos usados para encerrar la magia de Zeref, lo encontré hace un año" respondió Tobi. El saco un medallón blanco dentro de su capa.

En ese momento el aura negra empezaba a ser adsorbida por el medallón blanco "Los 7 medallones fueron creados para este motivo, estos medallones son capaces de encerrar la magia de Zeref dentro de ellos" dice Tobi. Cuando el aura fue adsorbida por completo, el medallón cambio de color, paso de blanco a negro "Ya veo, con este método será más fácil controlar la magia de Zeref" dijo Sairus sorprendido "Significa que aún tenemos que encontrar los otros 6 sellos" decía Sairus "No es un problema, he encontrado la localización de más sellos" dice Tobi.

"La flauta de Lullaby, el monstro Deliora, la estatua del Demonio, el Diamante Negro y el Templo del Dragón, son 5 sellos ya encontrados por Zetsu" dice Tobi "Entonces porque aún no vamos por ellos?" pregunto Sairus "Piensa con cuidado Sairus. Qué pasaría si el Consejo Mágico se da cuenta que los sellos que encierran la magia de Zeref fueran destruidos uno por uno, eso causaría sospechas" responde Tobi "Ya he planeado la destrucción de cada uno de esos sellos sin la necesidad de intervenir" dijo Tobi.

"La estatua del Demonio solo la destruí para que vieras cómo funcionan los medallones, el Diamante Negro fue destruido hace 2 años por la pequeña Sera, usamos esa parte de la magia de Zeref para controlar a Jellal Fernandes. Para Lullaby necesitamos un Gremio Oscuro muy incompetente y Sera se encargara de la destrucción de Deliora" dice Tobi "Tal vez tarde algunos años, pero todos los sellos serán destruidos, uno por uno. La magia de Zeref será nuestra" dijo Tobi "El Templo de Dragón será el último, que mejor lugar que la tumba del Dragon Slayer que encerró el poder de Zeref" decía Tobi.

"El Templo del Dragón será el lugar donde comenzara el fin de este mundo" dice Tobi "Ese será el lugar del renacimiento de Zeref y de Madara-Sama. Ese día el mundo conocerá su fin" dijo Tobi con frialdad "Todos los preparativos están listos, Sera se encargara de vigilar a Hades, Azael se encargara de vigilar a Jellal y tu Sairus, tu trabajo es mantener al Consejo Mágico ocupado" decía Tobi "Como usted ordene Tobi-Sama" dice Sairus con una sonrisa enloquecida "_Tobi-Sama es sorprendente, ha planeado todo a la perfección. Muy pronto el mundo conocerá nuestro odio_" pensó Sairus sonriendo.

* * *

**No olviden Comentar xD**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nueva Eleccion**

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Historia

Magnolia. Cerca del Bosque…

"Porque hemos venimos a un lugar tan retirado?" pregunto Naruto confundido "Naruto, sabes cómo se selecciona a un Mago Clase-S?" pregunto Gildarts "Solo sé que son los magos más fuertes de cada gremio, pero no sé cómo se eligen" responde Naruto "En Fairy Tail hay dos métodos, uno es haciendo la Prueba que se hace cada año, para esto se tiene que recaudar muchos puntos y la aprobación del Maestro. La segunda es siendo recomendado por 2 magos Clase-S y ser aprobado por un mago Clase-S" explico Gildarts.

"A noche, durante tu pelea con Laxus, fuiste observado por el Maestro, has recibido la recomendación del Maestro y Laxus" dice Gildarts "Es enserio? Incluso después de lo de ayer fui recomendado por Laxus?" pregunto Naruto "Laxus puede tener su carácter, pero el sabe reconocer a un mago poderoso" responde Gildarts "Si quieres ser un Mago Clase-S tienes que vencerme primero, yo seré tu supervisor" dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa.

"Esto sería difícil, pero siempre me ha gustado un buen reto" dice Naruto sonriendo. Ante esas palabras Gildarts solo sonrió "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro"**_ exclama Naruto. Un golpe oscuro iba directo hacia Gildarts, antes de que el golpe oscuro tocara a Gildarts, el lo detiene con su mano "_**Crash (Choque)" **_exclama Gildarts. La energía oscura del puño de Naruto desaparece, una onda de energía sale de la mano de Gildarts empujando a Naruto.

"_Ha repelido mi ataque, no solo eso. También me ha regresado mi ataque por medio de una onda de presión_" pensó Naruto "_**Meiryuu no Kagitsume (Garra del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Una patada oscura iba directo al rostro de Gildarts, pero antes de eso Gildarts detiene la patada con su mano "_Lo detuvo!_" pensó Naruto sorprendido. Gildarts jalo el pie de Naruto mandándolo a volar por los aires. Naruto cayó en el suelo de pie con gran agilidad "_**Meiryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto.

Unas alas oscuras iban directo hacia Gildarts, el solo alzo su mano hacia las alas oscuras "_**Disassembly (Desensamble)"**_ exclama Gildarts. Las alas oscuras se dividen en cuadrados, poco después los cuadros desaparecieron "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Naruto. En un parpadeo dorado Naruto aparece frente a Gildarts "_**Meiryuu no Shinenken (Espada Abismo del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Envuelto en energía oscura Naruto enviste a Gildarts mandándolo a volar.

"_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclamo Naruto. El desapareció en un parpadeo dorado, Gildarts con gran agilidad aterriza en el suelo. En un parpadeo dorado Naruto aparece encima de Gildarts "_**Metsuryuu Ougi Meiou Getsuga (Técnica Secreta del Asesino Dragón. Rey Oscuro. Colmillo Lunar)**_" exclama Naruto. Agitando sus brazos, un enorme corte de energía oscura en forma de media luna iba directo hacia Gildarts. El detiene el corte oscuro con su mano, su otra mano estaba tocando el suelo "_**Crash (Choque)**_" exclama Gildarts.

Un cráter con formas cuadradas se forma alrededor de Gildarts "_**Disassembly (Desensamble)**_" exclama Gildarts. El corte oscuro se despedaza en piezas cuadradas, poco después el corte oscuro desapareció "_Increible! El uso su magia de choque en el suelo para usarlo como amortiguador para soportar mi ataque. Sin mencionar que fue capaz de desensamblar mi Getsuga. No, no solo es eso_" pensaba Naruto.

"Estoy sorprendido, ese es un ataque bastante fuerte" dice Gildarts "Magic Resistence (Resistencia Mágica), estas usando Magic Resistence en tu cuerpo para poder soportar cualquier hechizo mágico, sin mencionar la gran fuerza física que te otorga" dijo Naruto seriamente "Jajaja increíble, pudiste averiguar mi magia con solo pelear conmigo unos minutos, sin duda alguna eres sorprendente Naruto" decía Gildarts con una sonrisa.

"Tienes la inteligencia, astucia y fuerza para ser un Mago Clase-S, todavía te falta pulir algunas cosas pero estoy seguro que con algo de experiencia podrás mejorar" explico Gildarts "Aun no te he mostrado todo Gildarts" dice Naruto sonriendo "_**Dark Drive (Impulso Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aura oscura empezó a envolver a Naruto, su poder mágico empezó a crecer, una fuerte presión apareció en el lugar "_Su poder mágico ha aumentado rápidamente_" pensó Gildarts observando a Naruto.

Naruto se lanzó hacia Gildarts, en un instante ya estaba frente a él "_Su velocidad ha aumentado_" piensa Gildarts sorprendido "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un golpe oscuro dio de lleno en el estómago de Gildarts "_Su fuerza física también aumento_" pensaba Gildarts. El salió volando hacia el bosque estrellándose en los árboles "_**Disassembly (Desamblar)**_" exclama Gildarts. Un muro mágico en forma cuadrada sale disparada hacia Naruto, el logra ver el hechizo con tranquilidad "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Naruto.

En un parpadeo dorado, Naruto desaparece esquivando el hechizo de Gildarts "_Sus reflejos son mejores que antes_" pensó Gildarts. En un parpadeo dorado, Naruto apareció frente a Gildarts "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aliento oscuro sale directo hacia Gildarts "_**Haja Kensho (Aplastando el Mal Difundiendo la Verdad)**_" exclama Gildarts. Un aura blanca apareció alrededor de Gildarts, el alzo su mano, el aliento oscuro fue detenido por Gildarts con la palma de su mano.

"_Increible_" pensó Naruto sorprendido observando a Gildarts. El solo cerró su mano, en un instante el aliento oscuro desapareció por completo "Recuerda algo Naruto, para Fairy Tail el poder no lo es todo, nuestro poder se usa para proteger el Gremio y a nuestro seres queridos, proteger nuestra familia es la mayor fuerza que posee Fairy Tail" dijo Gildarts sonriendo "Acabemos esto de una vez Naruto" decía Gildarts. El poder mágico de Gildarts aumento aún más, una enorme presión apareció en el lugar haciendo temblar el bosque.

"_Tiene un poder mágico increíble_" pensó Naruto. Se podía observar como el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a temblar ante la presión ocasionada por la magia de Gildarts "_**Zen Maryoku Kaihou (Liberación Mágica Completa)**_" susurro Naruto. Un aura oscura apareció alrededor de Naruto "_**Metsuryuu Ougi Meiou Mugetsu (Técnica Secreta del Asesino Dragón. Rey Oscuro. Cielo sin Luna)**_" exclama Naruto. Del puño de Naruto, un enorme rayo de energía oscura salió disparado hacia Gildarts.

"_Eres fuerte Naruto, sin duda eres el hijo de un dragón_" pensó Gildarts sonriendo "_**Itten (Firmamento)**_" exclama Gildarts. El puño de Gildarts fue envuelto en un aura blanca, Gildarts estrello su puño contra el rayo oscuro de Naruto, en un instante el rayo oscuro desapareció por completo. Una enorme onda de choque apareció en el lugar creando un enorme cráter, la presión creada por la onda de choque mando a volar a Naruto, el se estrelló en un enorme roca "_No puedo moverme_" piensa Naruto adolorido.

Minutos más tarde, Gildarts aparece frente a Naruto "Sin duda eres sorprendente, no pude causarte ningún daño" dice Naruto sonriendo "Créeme que lo hiciste, si no fuera por mi Magic Resistence seguramente en estos momentos tuviera varias costillas rotas" dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa "Esa última técnica fue increíble. Haja Kensho, triplicaste el poder de tu Magic Resistence para aumentar tu fuerza física. El Itten, concentraste todo el poder de tu Haja Kensho en tu puño para liberarlo de un solo golpe, aunque creo que al usarlo se canceló el efecto de la Magic Resistence" explico Naruto.

"Has pasado!" exclama Gildarts con una sonrisa "Has mostrado el coraje, la fuerza, la inteligencia y la actitud para ser un mago Clase-S. Felicidades Naruto, desde hoy eres un mago Clase-S de Fairy Tail" dice Gildarts sonriendo "Gracias, aunque estoy demasiado adolorido como para festejar" dijo Naruto suspirando "Eso te pasa por usar una magia que aún no controlas por completo" decía Gildarts "Así que te has dado cuenta, no esperaba menos del Mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail" dice Naruto sonriendo.

Fairy Tail…

"Un huevo! He encontrado un huevo!" grito Natsu entrando al gremio. En sus manos trae un enorme huevo de color azul con detalles blancos "Un huevo? De donde sacaste eso?" pregunto Makarov "Del bosque del este" responde Natsu sonriendo "Eh! Buen trabajo Natsu, dime cuando lo comeremos" dice Gray. El se encontraba solo en bóxer "Gray tu ropa!" grito Cana sonrojada "No bromees hielito, este es un huevo de dragón, voy a incubarlo" dijo Natsu "Un huevo de dragón!" exclama Gray sorprendido.

"Si miras las marcas, puedes ver que son garras de dragón" dice Natsu sonriendo "Ya veo" dijo Gray "Abuelo puedes usar alguna magia para sacarlo?" pregunto Natsu "De que estas hablando pequeño idiota, no hay magia que pueda crear vida. La vida es nacida por medio del amor, no hay magia que se le compare" explico Makarov "Abuelo, no entiendo lo que dices" decía Natsu confundido "Aun eres muy joven para entenderlo" dice Makarov suspirando.

"Lo que quiere decir es que tendrás que cuidarlo, debes mantenerlo caliente para que el huevo pueda nacer" dice Erza entrando al gremio "Lo único que haces es destruir cosas, creo que esto será una buena lección para ti Natsu. Debe aprender el significado de una nueva vida" dijo Erza sonriendo "Er… Erza! Estas aquí" decía Gray temblando "No estamos lle… llevando bien, ves" dice Gray asustado abrazando a Natsu "Aye!" exclama Natsu asustado.

"Oh! Así que Erza ha regresado" dice Mirajane "Continuemos nuestra pelea donde nos quedamos" dijo Mirajane sonriendo "Mira-Nee no pelees" decía Lissana "Mira, es verdad, aún no hemos saldado cuentas" dice Erza sonriendo "Conocerás tu final Erza!" grito Mirajane "Con quien crees que estás hablando!" grito Erza. Una pelea entre ambas comenzaba "Porque nos dice que no podemos pelear mientras ella si puede, eso me enoja" dijo Gray quejándose "Algún día las venceré a ambas" decía Natsu enojado.

En ese momento, Gildarts y Naruto entraron al gremio, ambos observaron la pelea de Mirajane y Erza "Mira, Erza que están haciendo?" pregunto Naruto confundido. Al instante, tanto Erza como Mirajane pararon la pelea, cuando ambas observaron a Naruto, ambas empezaron a sonrojarse de vergüenza "E… ella comenzó, lo juro!" grito Mirajane sonrojada "Es… esto es vergonzoso, por favor golpéame!" exclama Erza sonrojada "No creo que sea para tanto" dice Naruto con una gotita estilo anime.

"Como te fue Gildarts?" pregunto Makarov en un susurro "El ha pasado Maestro, Naruto tiene las cualidades para ser un Mago Clase-S" respondió Gildarts en un susurro "Perfecto, anunciare su acenso en 3 días" susurro Makarov sonriendo "Oye Natsu! Puedo ayudarte a cuidar el huevo?" pregunto Lissana "Enserio me ayudarías Lissana!" exclama Natsu con alegría "Claro! Creo que será divertido criar un huevo" dijo Lissana sonriendo "Se puede decir criar un huevo?" pregunto Gray confundido observando a Natsu y Lissana "No tengo ni idea" responde Cana suspirando.

"Leí en un libro que lo único que tienes que hacer es calentarlo" dice Lissana "Que! Calentarlo!" exclama Natsu confundido "Esa es mi especialidad" dijo Natsu. Su mano ya estaba envuelta en fuego "Espera! No puedes hacerlo así, lo vas a quemar!" grito Lissana "En serio?" pregunto Natsu "Lo hare con mi magia, _**Take Over Animal Soul (Asumir Alma Animal)**_" exclama Lissana. En un instante, Lissana se transformó en una enorme ave "Oh! Un ave, esa es una gran idea Lissana" decía Natsu sonriendo.

"De esta manera podemos calentarlo" dice Lissana sonriendo "Mira-Nee y Lissana-Nee puede hacer un Take Over completo, porque yo no, se supone que yo soy el hombre" dijo Elfman con tristeza "No tienes por qué estar triste, recuerda que toda persona avanza a su propio ritmo, estoy seguro que pronto podrás hacer un Take Over completo" decía Naruto sonriendo "Es verdad! No tienes por qué preocuparte Elfman" dice Cana "Tu solo sigue entrenado" dijo Gray sonriendo "Gracias chicos" decía Elfman sonriendo.

Al Día Siguiente…

"Escuchaste, Natsu y Lissana están cuidando el huevo de un dragón" dice Macao bebiendo una cerveza "Un Dragón? Por favor, esas cosas no existen" decía Wakaba "Eso crees? Pues Naruto y Natsu dicen que fueron criados por uno" dice Macao "Hasta tienen una pequeña base en el bosque para incubarlo" dijo Wakaba "Hay que amar a los niños" decía Macao sonriendo. En ese momento, un puñetazo destrozo la mesa "Que crees que estás haciendo Mirajane!" grito Macao "Así que por eso no ha venido a casa últimamente" dice Mirajane temblando de furia.

"Así que esta con Natsu" dice Mirajane enojada "Así que mi pequeña hermana cree que se puede hacer amiga de uno del grupo de Erza!" grito Mirajane enojada "Grupo de Erza?" preguntaron Macao y Wakaba confundidos "Ahora que tienes Mira" se escuchó una voz detrás de Mirajane. Cuando ella volteo se sorprende al encontrarse con Naruto "Na… Naruto" susurro Mirajane. Al instante, un enorme sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Mirajane "Es… este, yo solo… estaba…" tartamudeaba Mirajane "Que le pasa?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

En el Bosque…

"Natsu, escuchaste algo?" pregunto Lissana "Lo siento, tengo hambre" dice Natsu tocándose el estómago "Ahora que lo pienso, tú vives solo Natsu?" pregunto Lissana "Si" responde Natsu "Como le haces para comer?" pregunta Lissana "Como en el gremio, el abuelo me descuenta todo de los trabajos que hago" responde Natsu "Me siento mal por ti" dice Lissana "En serio" dijo Natsu confundido "Que tal si te hago de comer algún día" decía Lissana sonriendo "Que! Puedes cocinar?" pregunto Natsu sorprendido.

"Claro que si, aunque nunca tan bueno como lo de Mira-Nee" responde Lissana "Eh! Mirajane puede cocinar, eso no me lo creo" dice Natsu sorprendido "Elf-Nichan también puede cocinar" dijo Lissana "Eso si puedo creerlo" decía Natsu "Pero no te puedes comer este huevo, este es un huevo de dragón, incluso podría ser el hijo de Igneel" dice Natsu "No me digas que creíste que quería comérmelo todo este tiempo" dijo Lissana con una gotita estilo anime sobre su cabeza "Ah! Espero que nazca pronto" decía Natsu sonriendo acariciando el huevo.

"Sabes Natsu, usualmente te vuelves muy rudo cuando estas destruyendo cosas, pero también puedes ser amable y gentil como Mira-Nee" dice Lissana sonriendo "Eh?" exclama Natsu confundido "Tal vez cuando seamos mayores, debería ser tu esposa" dijo Lissana sonriendo "Que… Que estás diciendo!" grito Natsu sonrojado "Bueno, eres digno de confianza y eres bueno con los niños" decía Lissana. El sonrojo de Natsu aumento "Vamos, no te sonrojes, obviamente solo estaba bromeando" dice Lissana sonriendo.

"Tu eres como uno de esos que dijo Gildarts! Eres una chica muy adelantada!" grito Natsu sonrojado "Estas seguro de que tu no eres el inmaduro" dijo Lissana burlándose de Natsu. En ese momento el huevo se movió "Ha hecho ruido" decía Natsu sorprendido "Tal vez nazca muy pronto" dice Natsu sonriendo "No puedo esperar" dijo Lissana sonriendo "Me quedare esta noche para cuidar del huevo" decía Lissana. Al instante Natsu cayo dormido "Eh! Ya estas roncando!" exclama Lissana sorprendida.

Al Día Siguiente. Fairy Tail…

"Quien lo hizo? Quien robo mi huevo!" exclama Natsu enojado entrando al gremio "El huevo desapareció?" pregunto Gray "No me mires a mi" dice Cana "Laxus, fuiste tu!" grito Natsu "Como si me importara un huevo" decía Laxus "Naruto!" grita Natsu "Yo no lo hice" dice Naruto "Erza confianza!" gritaba Natsu "Relájate un poco, quieres" dijo Erza "Mira-Nee has visto el huevo?" pregunto Lissana "Para nada, estas seguro de que no te lo comiste Natsu" responde Mirajane sonriendo "Maldita!" grito Natsu. El se lanzó hacia Mirajane.

"Acaso quieres pelea" dice Mirajane defendiéndose "Oigan tranquilos" dijo Erza "Mocosos estúpidos" susurro Laxus "Ya basta Mira" decía Naruto. El alejo a Mirajane de Natsu jalándola de su cintura, al instante un enorme sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Mirajane "Esos chicos otra vez peleando" dice Macao sonriendo "Hay algo mal con esta generación, no puedo ni imaginarme cómo será el gremio en unos años" dijo Wakaba preocupado "Solo están así porque se aceptan entre ellos, la amistad es una bendición entro los niños" decía Makarov sonriendo "No creo que debamos preocuparnos" dice Gildarts sonriendo.

"A donde se fue mi huevo" dice Natsu. Pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos "Oh! Estas llorando Natsu, que lindo" dijo Mirajane sonriendo "No estoy llorando!" grito Natsu con lágrimas en sus ojos "Ya es suficiente Mira" decía Naruto "Mira, estás haciendo al pobre de Natsu llorar" dice Erza "No estoy llorando!" exclama Natsu con lágrimas en sus ojos "Nuestro huevo" dijo Lissana llorando "Natsu, Lissana, lo siento" decía Elfman entrando al gremio. En sus brazos está el enorme huevo de Natsu "El Huevo!" exclama todo el gremio.

"Lo que paso es que fui a visitarlos en la noche, vi el huevo y lo sentí muy frio, por esta razón lo tome y lo lleve a casa para mantenerlo caliente" dice Elfman "Así que eso era!" grito Natsu con alegría "Gracias Elf-Nichan" decía Lissana con una sonrisa "Pensaste que yo lo había robado" dice Mirajane retando a Erza "Oh! Tu pensaste que yo lo había tomado" dijo Erza retando a Mirajane "Ya basta ustedes dos" decía Naruto separando a ambas chicas. En ese momento, una grieta apareció en el huevo.

"Está naciendo!" grito Natsu. En ese instante, un pequeño gato azul salió del huevo "Es un gato!" exclaman Makarov, Gildarts, Macao y Wakaba sorprendidos. El pequeño gato saco un par de alas de su espalda, el empezó a volar alrededor del grupo "Tiene alas, es un ave?" pregunto Macao "No, eso es un gato, pero desde cuando los gatos son azules?" preguntó Wakaba. El pequeño gato dejo de volar, el callo sobre la cabeza de Natsu "Aye!" exclama el gato "Que lindo" decía Lissana con una sonrisa.

"Mira Natsu, hace un momento todos estaban enojados y ahora están felices" dice Lissana. Todos los miembros del gremio tienen una sonrisa en su rostro al observar al pequeño gato "Es como si fuera el pájaro azul de la felicidad" dijo Lissana observando al pequeño gato "Felicidad" decía Natsu sonriendo "Entonces su nombre será Happy" dice Natsu "Aye!" exclama el pequeño gato "Happy el dragón" dijo Natsu "Pero si es un gato, no un dragón!" exclaman todos los miembros del gremio.

"Sin duda es un gremio muy interesante" dice Naruto sonriendo observando el acontecimiento "Sabia que te gustaría" dijo Erza sonriendo "Muy bien todos, quiero dar un anuncio" decía Makarov. Todo el grupo se reunió alrededor de Makarov "Hace uno días, un mago fue sugerido por mi y Laxus para ser promovido a Mago Clase-S, Gildarts fue el que evaluó la prueba" dice Makarov. Todo los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron "Vaya! Eso si debió ser aterrador" dijo Gray asustado "Me pregunto si se encuentra bien" decía Cana preocupada.

"Maestro, quien fue el evaluado?" pregunto Mirajane con curiosidad "Muy bien, Gildarts has los honores" dice Makarov sonriendo "De acuerdo" dijo Gildarts suspirando "El nuevo mago Clase-S del gremio es Namikaze Naruto!" exclamo Gildarts "Que!" grito todo el gremio sorprendido "Demostró todo lo necesario para ser un Mago Clase-S, incluso recibí uno que otro golpe" decía Gildarts sonriendo "El pudo golpear a Gildarts!" exclamaron Mirajane, Natsu y Gray sorprendidos "Felicidades Naruto" dice Erza sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

6 Años Después…

_En el año x780, Erza Scarlet, Mystogan y Mirajane Strauss consiguieron convertirse en Magos Clase-S uniéndose a los Magos Clase-S, Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar y Namikaze Naruto, dando lugar a 6 Magos de Clase-S en el gremio Fairy Tail. En la actualidad es el gremio con mayor cantidad de Magos de Clase-S, Fairy Tail se convirtió en el mejor gremio de todo el Reino de Fiore._

_En el año x781, Gildarts Clive, el Mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, acepto la misión de los 100 años, una misión clasificada como Clase-SS. Solo los magos escogidos por el Consejo Mágico, así como los 10 Santos Mágicos pueden aceptar esta misión. Se dice que la misión de los 100 años, trata de una creatura gigantesca de color negro que tiene el poder de destruir un continente entero. De todos los magos que han aceptado esta misión, nadie ha vuelto con vida._

_En el año x782, el suceso más triste en Fairy Tail ocurrió. La muerte de uno de los miembros más jóvenes del gremio, Lissana Strauss. Durante una misión de Clase-S, Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana fueron a la caza de una bestia que atormentaba a varios pueblos, ellos pudieron vencer a la bestia, pero Mirajane quedo muy herida durante la batalla. Elfman trato de Asumir a la bestia usando su Take Over, pero desafortunadamente el perdió el control._

_Lissana trato de salvar a su hermano, pero la bestia tomo control completo de Elfman, la bestia ataco a Lissana con un enorme golpe, después de ese golpe, Lissana quedo con heridas graves, muy pronto el cuerpo de Lissana empezó a desaparecer en pequeños destellos blancos elevándose al cielo. Después de ese incidente, Elfman recobro el control sobre su cuerpo, ni Elfman ni Mirajane encontraron rastros de Lissana alrededor del lugar._

_Desde ese incidente, tanto Elfman como Mirajane cayeron en depresión, ninguno de los dos quiso comer, hablar o incluso salir de su casa. Naruto y Erza sacaron a Mirajane de su depresión, ninguno del gremio supo cómo lo hicieron ni siquiera el Maestro, pero a ninguno le importaba, todos estaban felices de tener a Mirajane de regreso. Aunque la actitud y apariencia de Mirajane cambiaron, ahora Mirajane es más alegre con todos, tiene una actitud cariñosa con todo el mundo, incluso su ropa cambio, ya no vestía de manera gotita, ahora le encantaba usar vestido largo de color rojo, azul y negro._

_Naruto menciono que esa era la verdadera personalidad de Mirajane, la parte que ocultaba del mundo, el menciono que Mirajane prometió mostrar su verdadero yo ante el mundo como respeto a Lissana, ya que Lissana siempre le pidió a Mirajane que no ocultara su verdadera forma de ser. Desde ese momento, Naruto, Mirajane y Erza tenía una mejor relación, era considerados mejores amigos, Mirajane y Erza ya no peleaban, ahora se trataban como mejores amigas._

_En el año x783, nuevos Santos Mágicos y nuevos Miembros del Consejo Mágicos fueron seleccionados. Ur Milkovich, Sairus Magnus y Sieglein Fernandes fueron seleccionados como Nuevos Santos Mágicos, mientras tanto Ultear Milkovich, Sairus Magnus, Sera Magnus y Sieglein Fernandes fueron acreditados como los nuevos Miembros del Consejo Mágico. Una nueva Era está a punto de comenzar._

* * *

**No olviden comentar.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Comienza el Primer Arco**

* * *

Capitulo 7 – Bienvenida a Fairy Tail

X784. Era. Consejo Mágico…

Una bola de cristal cayó al suelo destrozándose en varios pedazos "_**Arc Time Restore (Arco del Tiempo. Restauración)**_" exclama una bella joven de pelo negro largo de ojos negros. Al instante todos los pedazos de cristal se juntaron volviendo a ser una bola de cristal "Ultear! Podrías dejar de jugar por favor, esta es una reunión seria" dice un anciano del consejo. El es de baja estatura con la apariencia de un gato "Pero estoy aburrida Michello-San. Tu no estas aburrido Sieglein?" preguntó Ultear.

**Miembro del Consejo Mágico (Tercer Asiento del Consejo) – Michello.**

**Miembro del Consejo Mágico (Inspectora del Consejo)" – Ultear Milkovich.**

Ultear a sus 20 años. Su largo pelo negro caía libremente por su espalda, vestía un kimono blanco corto que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, solo poseía una manga, había un listón amarillo sobre su cintura atado en un moño, traía puestos unos tacones blancos, tiene un figura esbelta, larga piernas blancas, un fina cintura y unos grandes pechos Copa-D "Si, también estoy algo aburrido, espero que pronto alguien cause algún tipo de problema" dice Sieglein sonriendo "Silencio mocoso, no sé cómo alguien como ustedes son parte del Consejo" dijo un anciano.

**Miembro del Consejo Mágico y Santos Mágico (Consejero del Consejo) "White Knight" – Sieglein Fernandes.**

**Miembro del Consejo Mágico (Segundo Asiento del Consejo) – Org.**

Sieglein a sus 19 años. Viste un traje blanco con bordes negros con la capa oficial de los Santos Mágicos y unos zapatos blancos, traía un collar de plata con el sello de los Santo Magicos en su cuello "Somos miembros del Consejo por nuestro alto poder mágico, viejo estúpido" dice Sieglein "Tu mocoso!" exclama Ogg enojado "Silencio los dos" dijo un anciano "El mundo mágico siempre está en demasiados problemas, pero nosotros debemos ocuparnos de eso, en especial de los idiotas de Fairy Tail" decía un hombre ante el desagrado de Ultear.

Este hombre de 32 años de edad, de pelo blanco de ojos color rojo, posee un parche negro en su ojo derecho, viste un traje blanco con la capa de los Santos Mágicos sobre sus hombros, trae un collar plateado con el logo de los Santos Mágicos en su cuello "Los informes indican que Fairy Tail ha causado muchos destrozos" dijo una joven de largo pelo blanco de ojos rojos. Tiene 20 años de edad, viste un vestido blanco largo con tacones negros, posee una figura voluptuosa, largas piernas, una firme cintura y pechos Copa-D.

**Miembro del Consejo Mágico (Asistente de Sairus Magnus) – Sera Magnus.**

**Miembro del Consejo Mágico y Santo Mágico (Cuarto Asiento del Consejo) – Sairus Magnus.**

**Miembro el Consejo Mágico (Quinto Asiento del Consejo) – Reiji.**

"Son un grupo demasiado problemático" dice Reiji "Han causado miles de desastres, no podemos pasarlos por alto!" grito Org "No podemos hacer nada, recuerden que toda decisión es por medio de votación y aceptada por el Presidente Roshio" dijo Sairus "Roshio-Sama es un hombre ocupado, siendo Presidente del Consejo Mágico, Maestro del Gremio Royal Moon y Miembro del Consejo de Gremios, no tiene tiempo para el Consejo" decía Sera "En ese caso, el asunto de Fairy Tail queda pendiente" dijo Sieglein sonriendo.

Ciudad de Harujion…

En un pequeño parque de la cuidad, una chica de 17 años rubia de ojos cafés, vestía una blusa blanca de bordes azules, una falda azul que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unos tacones azules, ella posee un cuerpo escultural, largas piernas blancas, una cintura en forma de reloj de arena y grandes pechos Copa-D. Ella está sentada en un banco leyendo la Revista Semanal del Hechicero. El nombre de esta bella chica es Lucy Heartfilia.

"Fairy Tail ha causado problemas otras ves, jajaja son geniales" dice Lucy sonriendo "Oh! Ahí fotos de Mirajane, vaya que es hermosa. También hay uno de Erza Scarlet, Ultear Milkovich y Natsumi Kouran, ellas también son hermosas. Me pregunto si estas chicas serán temerarias" decía la chica mientras veía fotos de Mirajane posando un bikini blanco, Erza posando un bikini rojo, Ultear posando un bikini purpura y Natsumi posando un bikini negro.

"Ah! Es Namikaze Naruto, es el primer lugar al mago más apuesto" decía Lucy cuando veía fotos de Naruto. El se encontraba en una playa, solo vestía un short negro dejando a la vista sus músculos, su piel morena brillaba ante la luz del sol "Sin duda es un chico muy guapo" dijo Lucy sonrojada. La siguiente foto era de Naruto, a su lado se encontraban Erza, Mirajane y Ultear, ellas poseían una bella sonrisa en sus rostros "Gremio Mágico Fairy Tail, sin duda el mejor" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo, así que quieres entrar a Fairy Tail" decía un hombre de pelo azul, de ojos negros, vestía un traje blanco con una capa azul "S… Salamander!" exclama Lucy "Te he estado buscando señorita, realmente quiero invitar a una chica guapa como tu a mi fiesta en el barco" dice el hombre "Déjame decirte una cosa, tu hechizo ya no tendrá efecto, el punto débil del hechizo es saber cuanto conocimiento tienes de el" dice Lucy.

"Lo sabia, sabia que eras una maga desde que nuestros ojos se cruzaron" dijo Salamander "Está bien, seré feliz si solo vienes conmigo a la fiesta" decía Salamander con una sonrisa "No iré con alguien tan desagradable como tu" dice Lucy "Desagradable? Yo?" pregunto Salamander confundido "Lo digo por el hechizo" responde Lucy "Ah! Eso es solo una prueba, quiero ser popular en mi fiesta" dijo Salamander.

"Eres un idiota, no un mago popular" dice Lucy "Espera! Quieres entrar a Fairy Tail no? Has escuchado de Salamander de Fairy Tail" pregunta Salamander "Si lo he hecho" responde Lucy "Eres tu ese mago de Fairy Tail!" exclama Lucy sorprendida "Lo soy, si quieres entrar al gremio puedo hablar con el Maestro por ti" dijo Salamander "Será una bonita fiesta la tuya" dice Lucy con corazones en los ojos "Tu personalidad es fácil de comprender" decía Salamander con una gotita estilo anime.

"Podre entrar a Fairy Tail?" pregunta Lucy "Por supuesto, solo por favor no digas lo del hechizo" responde Salamander "Muy bien!" exclama Lucy con alegría "Te veré en la fiesta" dice Salamander "Muy bien señor" dijo Lucy mientras Salamander se retiraba "Que bien por fin podre entrar en Fairy Tail, solo tengo que ser simpática con ese idiota hasta que allá ingresado" decía Lucy con una sonrisa.

Desierto de la Noche. Gremio Oscuro Black Wizard…

"_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama un joven rubio de ojos azules de 20 años. Vestía un pantalón negro, una playera negra de manga larga, unos zapatos negros, encima una gabardina blanca de manga corta, en la espalda dice Fairy Tail en letras rojas y la insignia del gremio de color negro en la parte superior de la espalda. El joven mando a volar a varios miembros del gremio oscuro con un golpe oscuro "_**Nemuri (Dormir)"**_ exclama un joven encapuchado de 19 años.

**Miembro Clase-S del Gremio Fairy Tail (El Rey de las Hadas) "Meiou" – Namikaze Naruto.**

**Miembro Clase-S del Gremio Fairy Tail – Mystogan.**

Viste un pantalón corto negro, sus piernas, brazos y pecho estaban vendados, tiene una capa negra y un cubre bocas verde, en su cabeza esta un pañuelo negro "Fue fácil" dice Naruto "A pesar de ser muchos miembros son muy débiles" dijo Mystogan "Sera mejor regresar al gremio, capaz los demás ya estén armando un escándalo. No lo crees Mystogan?" pregunto Naruto "Es lo más seguro, no sería Fairy Tail si no fuera así" responde Mystogan. Ambos salían del gremio oscuro "Esos dos son unos monstros" dijo un miembro del gremio oscuro antes de caer inconsciente.

Puerto de Harujion…

"Así que tu eres el que se hace pasar por un miembro de Fairy Tail" dice un chico de pelo rosa de ojos cafés de 18 años "Que quieres chico? Que no ves que mi fiesta va empezar" dijo Salamander "Lo siento pero no puedo perdonar a alguien que se haga pasar por un miembro de Fairy Tail!" exclama el chico de pelo rosa "Te hacías pasar por un miembro de Fairy Tail!" grita Lucy "Tras el!" exclama Salamander. Tras esas palabras varios hombres van tras el chico de pelo rosa "Deja miro bien tu cara" dice el chico pelo rosado.

En un rápido movimiento el chico había golpeado a varios hombres "Soy Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail y a ti jamás te he visto" dice Natsu "Que!" exclama Salamander "Eh!" exclama Lucy con sorpresa "Fairy Tail! Natsu es un mago de Fairy Tail!" grita Lucy sorprendida "Esa marca, es cierto Bora-San" dice un hombre al ver la marca del hombro de Natsu "Idiota! Te dije que no dijeras mi nombre" dijo Salamander.

**Miembro del Gremio Fairy Tail "Salamander" – Natsu Dragneel.**

"Bora, fue desterrado del gremio Titan Nose hace varios años. Dicen que cometió muchos robos y delitos con su magia" dice Happy "No me interesa si eres un bastardo o una buena persona, no te perdonare por usar el nombre de nuestro gremio" dijo Natsu "Solo eres un mocoso molesto _**Prominence Typhoon (Tifón de Prominencia)**_" exclama Bora. Un tornado de fuego purpura le dio de lleno a Natsu "Natsu!" grito Lucy preocupada.

"Que mal" se escucha una voz entre las llamas "Realmente eres un mago de fuego" dice la voz "Jamás había comido un fuego tan malo" dijo la voz. De pronto el fuego estaba siendo absorbido por Natsu, el estaba comiéndose el fuego "Gracias por la comida" dijo Natsu sonriendo "Que demonios es el!" exclama Bora sorprendido "Pelo rosa y una bufanda de escamas, Bora-San el es el verdadero Salamander!" exclama un hombre "_**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu.

Un aliento de fuego sale disparado hacia Bora arrasando con todos los hombres de Bora "Natsu es el verdadero Salamander" dice Lucy sorprendida "Te mostrare el verdadero poder de un mago de Fairy Tail" dijo Natsu caminado hacia Bora "_**Red Shower (Baño Rojo)**_" exclama Bora. Una lluvia de bolas de fuego purpura salen disparadas hacia Natsu, con una velocidad increíble Natsu esquivaba con facilidad las bolas de fuego "_**Karyuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Unas alas de fuego desaparecieron todas las bolas de fuego de Bora.

"_**Hell Prominence (Infierno de Prominencia)**_" exclama Bora. Un rayo de fuego purpura iba directo a Natsu, con una mano Natsu detuvo el rayo de fuego. Con un movimiento de su brazo el desapareció el rayo de fuego "Pero qué diablos!" exclama Bora asustado "_**Chaos Prominence (Caos de Prominencia)**_" exclama Bora. Una bola de fuego purpura iba hacia Natsu, usando sus dos manos Natsu detiene la bola de fuego, poco después Natsu se comió la bola de fuego "Recuerda esto" dice Natsu "Esta es la magia de Fairy Tail _**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu.

Un golpe de fuego le dio de lleno a Bora estrellándolo en un iglesia sobre la campana dejándolo inconsciente "Come fuego y ataca con fuego, realmente es magia" dice Lucy sorprendida "Soy el Dragón Slayer de Fuego Natsu Dragneel! Recuerda eso" dijo Natsu seriamente "Dragón Slayer, esto es increíble, esto es un mago de Fairy Tail" decía Lucy sorprendida "Oye?" preguntó Natsu. Lucy se pone nerviosa ante la voz autoritaria "Quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?" pregunta Natsu ante la mirada de sorpresa de Lucy.

"Ven conmigo si quieres entrar a Fairy Tail" dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar "De acuerdo!" exclama Lucy con alegría mientras seguía a Natsu "Natsu! Otra vez te pasaste, causaste mucho daño en la cuidad, espero y el Maestro no te castigue por ello" dice Happy "Ni se te ocurra contárselo al abuelo Happy!" grito Natsu asustado "Yo me preocuparía más por lo que te harán Erza y Naruto" decía Happy. Una expresión de terror apareció en el rostro de Natsu, Lucy solo observaba a Natsu y Happy confundida.

Era. Consejo Mágico…

"Otra vez esos idiotas de Fairy Tail" dice Ogg "Ahora por que se quejan, ellos ayudaron a capturar a los secuestradores de Harujion" dijo Sieglein "Deberían estar más agradecidos" decía Ultear "A callar ustedes dos!" grita Michello "Ustedes no tienen ni idea de los problema que tendremos con el gobierno" dice Reiji "Otro alboroto" decía un anciana. De largo pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos color verde, viste un traje de bruja de color rojo.

**Miembro del Consejo Mágico (Consejera del Consejo) – Belno.**

"Son unos idiotas sin sentido que destrozan todo" dice Sairus "Ellos nos han ayudado mucho antes" dijo Ultear "Tienen que aceptar que si no fuera por ellos, muchos problemas que los Caballeros de la Runa no pudieron realizar no habrían sido resueltos" decía Sieglein "Además sin personas como ellos, el mundo no seria tan divertido" dice Sieglein sonriendo "Tu lógica es irracional Sieglein-Sama" decía Sera con tranquilidad.

Fairy Tail…

Días mas tarde en el gremio Fairy Tail después de de los incidentes de Harujion. Vemos a dos chicos de regreso al gremio, un chico de pelo rosa de 18 años, vestido con un pantalón negro, sandalias y un chaleco negro, este es Natsu Dragneel y una chica rubia de 17 años, vestida con una blusa blanca, una mini falda azul y unos tacones azules, ella es Lucy Heartfilia.

"Wow! Es gigantesco" decía Lucy al ver el gremio "He vuelto!" grita Natsu "Bienvenidos Natsu y Happy" dijo una joven de 19 años. Largo pelo blanco atado en un moño rojo, 3 flejillos de su pelo caían libremente por su rostro, posee unos bellos ojos azules, viste un vestido largo rojo de tirantes, posee un escote en v, tiene un moño rosa en su pecho y unos tacones rojos. Posee una figura envidiable, curvas en su lugar, bellas piernas largas y unos pechos Copa-D, una figura en forma de reloj de arena. Ella lucía una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

**Miembro Clase-S del Gremio Fairy Tail "La Demonio" – Mirajane Strauss.**

"Natsu! Me he enterado del incidente de Haruji…" dijo una persona. Pero antes de terminar fue pateado por Natsu "Cabron, la información de Salamander era falsa!" grita Natsu _¡Ah! ¡Que alguien pare a Natsu! ¡Ah! ¡Si serás Natsu! ¡Happy ven aquí! ¡Aye!_ "Wow! Así que esto es Fairy Tail, es increíble" dice Lucy "Han dicho que Natsu ha vuelto, por fin acabaremos nuestra pelea" dijo un joven de 18 años. Pelinegro de ojos negros. El se encontraba complemente desnudo "Gray, tu ropa" decía una joven de 18 años. De cabello castaño y ojos azules.

"Mierda! Otra vez!" exclama Gray sorprendido "Otro chico indigno, como odio esto" dice Cana. Ella se tomó de un trago un barril lleno de alcohol "Vuelve cuando te hayas vestido Gray" dijo un joven de 18 años. De pelo blanco parado, de ojos azules "Peleando desde el mediodía, ya no son unos niños pequeños. Peleen con sus puños como hombres, vengan y peleen conmigo si creen que son fuertes!" grito Elfman "Cállate!" gritaron Natsu y Gray golpeando a Elfman. El salió volando estrellándose con algunas mesas.

"Hacen mucho ruido" dice un joven de 18 años. De pelo naranja corto de ojos castaños "Ah! Ese es Loki, el mago en primer lugar de Mago que quieres como Novio" dijo Lucy sorprendida "Tomare parte en la pelea" decía Loki. En sus brazos se encontraban dos jóvenes abrazadas a el "Kya! Buena suerte!" gritan ambas jóvenes "_Y su imagen esta oficialmente corrompida_" pensó Lucy con una gota estilo anime sobre su cabeza "Que pasa con este lugar, ninguno de ellos es normal" decía Lucy suspirando.

"Oh! Una recién llegada" decía Mirajane sonriendo "Mirajane! La real! Kya!" exclama Lucy emocionada "Espera, no… no deberías tratar de detenerlos" decía Lucy mientras señala a todos los del gremio peleando "Pasa siempre, no te preocupes por eso. Además así es más divertido, pronto el llegara, el parara esto" decía Mirajane sonriendo mientras cachaba una botella que se dirigía a su cabeza "El?" pregunta Lucy. En ese momento la pelea iba en aumento.

Gray se estrelló en unas mesas, Natsu traía su bóxer en su mano "Ah! Mi bóxer!" exclama Gray asustado "Señorita, me podría prestar su ropa interior" dice Gray. El recibe un golpe en su rostro "Nunca haría eso!" grito Lucy. En ese momento, Loki agarro a Lucy cargándola en brazos "Ah! La gente sin elegancia es tan molesta no crees? A propósito en cual agencia de modelaje trabajas?" pregunto Loki sonriendo "Que demonios es esto" decía Lucy sorprendida "Los hombres deben luchar con sus puños!" grito Elfman.

"Eres molesto!" grito Natsu. El golpeo a Elfman mandándolo a volar "Hacen demasiado ruido, no puedo beber tranquila" dice Cana enojada. Todos empezaban a usar magia "Cielos, esto se está saliendo de control" dijo Miranaje sonriendo. En ese momento, una presencia mágica oscura recorre el gremio por completo causando escalofríos a todos parándose en el acto "Si serán…" se escucha la voz de un chico rubio en la entrada del gremio.

"Bienvenido a casa Naruto-Kun" decía Mirajane sonriendo "Mira necesito un ramen!" exclama Naruto "En un momento sale Naruto-Kun" dijo Mirajane entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro _¡Tch! ¡Dejar una pelea a medias no es de hombres!_ _¡Que miedo verdad! ¡Kya! ¡Necesito más alcohol! ¡Donde diablos quedo mi ropa!_ "Jajaja todos tienen miedo, esta vez he gana…" pero Natsu no pudo terminar. Fue pisado por un gigante "Cállate de una vez mocoso" decía el gigante "Debería haberlos calmado desde el principio Maestro" dice Naruto.

"Eres Namikaze Naruto!" grita Lucy "Quien eres tu?" pregunta Naruto "Yo soy… Lu… Lucy… bue… bueno yo quie… quiero unirme al gremio" responde Lucy con un pequeño sonrojo y nerviosismo _¡Natsu donde has sacado esta belleza! ¡Ella es encantadora! ¡Otra belleza al gremio! ¡Es tan linda! ¡Ya vieron esos grandes pechos!_ Ante esto el antiguo gigante empieza a encogerse dejando a un pequeño anciano a la vista "Así que quieres entrar al gremio" dice Makarov "Mira podrías traer un formulario y el sello por favor?" pregunta Makarov "Si Maestro" decía Mirajane sonriendo.

"Naruto pelea conmigo!" grita Natsu "Mas tarde Natsu, en este momento de verdad si necesito ese ramen" dice Naruto. Natsu no escucha las palabras de Naruto, el solo se lanza con un puño de fuego ya en la mano "Este chico no entiende" dijo Naruto "_Me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era niño en Konoha_" piensa Naruto "_**Majutsu Sajo Sabaku (Arte Mágico. Cadena de Enrollamiento)**_" exclama Naruto. Unas cadenas doradas atraparon a Natsu "Oye! Suéltame, esto no es justo!" grito Natsu "Te dije que más tarde" decía Naruto suspirando.

"Aquí está tú ramen Naruto-Kun" decía Mirajane sonriendo "Gracias Mira, enserio este ramen es asombroso" dice Naruto empezando a disfrutar su ramen "Gracias Naruto-Kun" dijo Mirajane con un pequeño sonrojo "Ellos dos están juntos?" pregunta Lucy mientras miraba a Naruto y Mirajane "No, tienen una buena amistad, podíamos decir que son mejores amigos" responde Makarov "Llena el formulario por favor" decía Makarov "Cuando termines se los das a Mira, ella te pondrá el sello del color que gustes, en el lugar que desees" explico Makarov "Gracias" dice Lucy sonriendo.

"Ellos a simple vista hacen una gran pareja" dice Lucy observando a Naruto y Mirajane "Has terminado tu formulario?" pregunto Mirajane acercándose a Lucy "Donde deseas tu sello?" pregunta Mirajane "Lo quiero de color rosa, en mi mano" responde Lucy. En un instante, Mirajane coloca la insignia de Fairy Tail de color rosa en la palma de la mano de Lucy "Oficialmente eres un miembro del gremio Fairy Tail" dijo Mirajane sonriendo "Mira Natsu, ya tengo la marca de Fairy Tail" decía Lucy con gran felicidad.

"Que bien Luigi!" dice Natsu "Mi nombre es Lucy!" exclama Lucy _¡Que importa ven! ¡Gray tu ropa! ¡Mierda, señorita me prestaría sus bragas! ¡Ni loca! ¡Idiota! ¡Eso no es de hombres Gray, Natsu! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Aye! ¡Dejen de destruir el gremio mocosos! ¡Necesito más alcohol!_ Eran los gritos de una nueva pelea en Fairy Tail "Así es siempre aquí?" pregunta Lucy con una gotita estilo anime.

"Siempre es así, bienvenida a Fairy Tail" dice Naruto bebiendo un poco de jugo "Jajaja" reía Mirajane a lado de Naruto "Estos mocosos van hacer que muera de un infarto" decía Makarov "Tranquilo Maestro, sabes que siempre visitaremos tu tumba" responde Naruto "Ese no es el problema!" grita Makarov mientras Mirajane y Lucy reían alegremente.

Base de Akatsuki…

"Parece que ya es hora de movernos" dice una voz "Ya han pasado 6 años, que rápido pasa el tiempo" dijo un hombre de 30 años. Pelinegro de ojos negros "Azael, prepara el objeto, estoy seguro que el gremio oscuro Eisenwald lo usara bien" decía la voz "De acuerdo" dice Azael "Enserio crees que debamos empezar con estas pequeñeces, no es mejor atacar a los gremios y al Consejo de una vez, Tobi-Sama?" pregunta Azael. Tobi viste un Haori negro, pantalón negro, botas y guantes negros, sobre su rostro una máscara naranja con 6 aros y 3 tomoes.

"Si hacemos eso estaremos en el blanco del mundo por mucho tiempo, pero si hacemos que algunos gremios oscuros causen algunos problemas, desviaran la mira de nosotros" contesta Tobi "De acuerdo" dice Azael mientras se retira del castillo "Muy pronto Zeref, muy pronto tu magia estará en nuestro poder" dijo Tobi con maldad "Cuando tengamos tu magia, guerra y caos recorrerá todo el Reino de Fiore. Uchiha Madara se convertirá en el nuevo amo de este mundo" decía Tobi. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con esplendor en medio de la oscuridad.

Era. Cementerio de los Magos…

Una figura empezó a emerger del suelo del cementerio, la figura viste una capa negra con nubes rojas que cubre su cuerpo por completo, tiene la piel blanca, pelo verde corto y unos ojos amarillos. En medio del cementerio, esta una gran lapida rectangular "La tumba de los Héroes, se dice que en esta tumba se encuentran los cuerpos de los magos que lucharon en la guerra de hace 400 años. Que equivocados están, aquí solo se encuentra otra parte más de la magia sellada de Zeref" dice Zetsu con calma.

"_**Chika no Ne (Raíces Subterráneas)**_" exclama Zetsu. Del brazo de Zetsu, varias raíces salieron disparadas hacia la tumba, cuando estas hacen contacto destruyeron la tumba en el acto. Un aura de color negro empezó a salir dentro de los escombros de la tumba "Ven aquí" dice Zetsu. Dentro de su capa saco un medallón blanco, en un instante el aura negra empezó a ser absorbida por el medallón, cuando el aura negra fue absorbida por completo, el medallón cambio de color, paso de blanco al negro "Misión cumplida" dijo Zetsu.

* * *

**No olviden pasar a dejar su comentario.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Un Capitulo mas.**

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Eisenwald

Han pasado días desde la entrada de Lucy a Fairy Tail, ella ya había formado equipo con Natsu y Happy. Habían rescatado a Macao del Monte Hokobe y cumplido una misión en la cuidad de Shirotsume "Hay muchos tipos de misiones" decía Lucy observando el panel de misiones "Cuando encuentres algo avísame Lucy" dice Mirajane "Como el Maestro no se encuentra, yo seré la encargada el día de hoy" dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

"Aunque, estoy segura que sería más interesante deshacerse de un gremio oscuro, en estos días no he tenido una buena misión" decía Mirajane suspirando "Dímelo a mí" dijo Naruto a su lado "Vamos Lucy, elije una misión! Hoy te toca a ti!" grita Natsu "No sé qué escoger, hay muchos tipos de misiones" decía Lucy "Podrías unirte a nosotros Lucy, nos enteramos que venciste a dos del gremio de Mercenarios del Sur y a una mujer gorila" dice Gray "Ese fue Natsu" dijo Lucy.

"Así que fuiste tu bastardo!" exclama Gray "Algún problema idiota!" contesta Natsu mientras empiezan otras de sus rutinarias peleas "No estas obligada unirte a ellos Lucy, puedes hacer grupo con otras personas o incluso hacer misiones sola" dice Naruto "Tenemos problemas, Natsu, Gray, Erza ha vuelto!" exclama Loki asustado "Ah!" gritan Natsu y Gray asustados "Oh! Ya ha vuelto, le tomo poco tiempo esta vez" decía Naruto con tranquilidad comiendo su ramen "Me alegro que haya regresado antes, necesito mostrarle el nuevo vestido que le compre" dijo Mirajane leyendo una revista tranquilamente.

"Mira, sabes que todo lo que se prueben, se les ve bien a ti y a Erza" decía Naruto "Ti… Titania Erza Scarlet" decía Lucy con un poco de miedo. En un momento todo el gremio se detuvo, una mujer iba entrando al gremio, de largo pelo rojo suelto, ojos cafés, vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca, una falda roja que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unos tacones rojos, de gran figura, posee unas largas piernas blancas, una cintura perfecta y grandes pechos Copa-D, toda una belleza exótica. Ella viene cargando un gran colmillo en su brazo.

**Miembro Clase-S del Gremio Fairy Tail (La Reina de la Hadas) "Titania" – Erza Scarlet.**

"Ella es hermosa" decía Lucy sorprendida "Donde esta el Maestro?" pregunta Erza "Bienvenida Erza" dice Naruto con una media sonrisa "Gracias Naruto, estoy en vuelta" dijo Erza sonriendo "El Maestro esta fuera, hoy toca la reunión regular de gremios" decía Mirajane "Ya veo" decía Erza suspirando "Que es eso Erza?" pregunta Cana observando el gran colmillo que Erza cargaba con gran facilidad "Es el colmillo de un monstro que destruí, los aldeanos estaban tan agradecidos que lo decoraron y me lo entregaron" responde Erza "Sera una molestia?" pregunta Erza.

"Para nada" responde Cana. En ese momento Naruto se levantó de su asiento, el se acercó a Erza "Permíteme, no puedo dejar que una hermosa mujer cargue algo tan pesado" dice Naruto. El agarro el gran colmillo del brazo de Erza "Gracias Naruto" dijo Erza con un pequeño sonrojo "Naruto-San si que es un caballero" dice Lucy sorprendida "He oído que causaron problemas de nuevo" decía Erza. Ante esto todos lo del gremio empezaron a sudar.

"Vamos Erza tranquila, no es para tanto, igual yo no se que te sorprendes siempre hacen lo mismo" dijo Naruto "Bueno eso es verdad" contesta Erza suspirando _!Gracias Naruto!_ Era el grito que salía del gremio "Donde están Natsu y Gray?" pregunta Erza "Por allá" contesto Mirajane mientras señala a los mencionados "Ho… hola Erza, nosotros estamos siendo bu… buenos entre ami… amigos como si… siempre" dice Gray asustado "Aye!" exclama Natsu nervioso "Natsu sea transformado en Happy!" grita Lucy sorprendida.

"Esos dos no cambian" dice Naruto suspirando "Más extraño es que Erza no lo note" decía Mirajane "Necesito ayuda en un trabajo, ustedes dos me ayudaran" explica Erza a Natsu y Gray "Huh!" exclaman Natsu y Gray sorprendidos. Ante esto todo el gremio queda paralizado _¡Erza pidiendo ayuda! ¡Esto jamás había pasado! ¡Que tan grave será el asunto!_ "Naruto, puedes venir con nosotros?" pregunto Erza "Claro! Igual no tengo nada mas que hacer" decía Naruto tranquilamente "Esto es malo" susurro Mirajane.

"Que pasa?" pregunta Naruto confundido "Nada, es solo que ustedes 4 en un equipo seria el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" responde Mirajane "Enserio" dice Naruto "Partiremos mañana" dice Erza retirándose en la barra de bebidas "Yo no quiero hacer equipo contigo, pervertido" dijo Natsu "Como si alguien quisiera hacer equipo contigo cerebro de llamas" decía Gray "Silencio los dos!" grito Erza enojada "Aye!" exclaman Natsu y Gray asustados "Que extraño es ver a Natsu parecido a Happy" dice Lucy.

Gremio Oscuro Eisenwald…

"De que gremio era esa mujer" pregunto el Maestro "No tengo ni idea, pero ella es tan hermosa, debí haberle pedido una cita" dijo un miembro "No tendrías oportunidad!" exclama otro miembro "Ya ha vuelto Kageyama?" pregunta el Maestro "No señor, según el sujeto que dejo el mensaje tardaría 3 días en regresar" contesta un hombre a lado de el "Ya veo, no importa igual cumpliremos nuestro cometido" dice el Maestro.

**Maestro del Gremio Oscuro Eisenwald "Shinigami" – Eligor.**

"No sé qué planea ese sujeto, pero entregarnos esa cosa fue una idiotez de su parte, con eso nos desharemos de todos los gremios legales" dijo Eligor "Es hora de comenzar, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, todos los Maestros están en la reunión regular, será fácil lograr nuestro cometido" decía Eligor sonriendo "Muy pronto los gremios legales conocerán nuestro rencor" dice Eligor sonriendo con malicia "Si!" grito todo el gremio con alegría.

Estación de Tren de Magnolia…

"Porque Erza necesitara ayuda" dice Natsu "Como voy a saberlo, además porque te llamo, conmigo será suficiente" dijo Gray "Ya basta, están haciendo un escándalo" decía Lucy "Que haces aquí Lucy?" pregunta Natsu "Mira-San me dijo que los acompañara, dijo que debo de hacerla de mediadora" responde Lucy "Oh!" exclaman Natsu y Gray "Pero igualmente Lucy quiere ir, no es así" decía Happy "Claro que no!" grito Lucy.

"Lo siento por haberlos hecho esperar" dice Erza llegando a la estación. A lado de Erza estaba Naruto, Erza jalaba un gran carro lleno de equipaje "Eso es mucho" dijo Lucy sorprendida "Lo mismo le dije yo" decía Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Quién eres?" pregunta Erza observando a Lucy "Soy un nuevo miembro, mi nombre es Lucy, Mira-San me pidió que los acompañara" responde Lucy "Encantada, me llamo Erza" decía Erza sonriendo.

"Erza! Te ayudare en tu misión con una condición" dice Natsu "Idiota! Yo por ti trabajo gratis Erza!" exclama Gray asustado "Cobarde" susurro Naruto "Condición? Dila!" exclama Erza "Cuando regresemos de la misión pelearas contra mi!" grito Natsu "Ah!" gritan Gray y Lucy sorprendidos "Este chico no cambia" dijo Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "De acuerdo" responde Erza con una sonrisa.

En el Tren…

"Ough!" exclama Natsu mareado "Eres desesperante" dice Gray observando a Natsu "Es algo natural, el nunca ha sido bueno con los vehículos" decía Erza "No queda otra opción" dice Naruto. Él pone su mano frente a Natsu "_**Majutsu**_ _**Inemuri (Arte Mágico. Sueño Forzado)**_" exclama Naruto. Al instante Natsu cae dormido "Bueno, al menos así ira más relajado" dijo Erza "Oh! Viendo esto, me he dado cuenta que no he visto otra magia aparte de la de Natsu" decía Lucy "Que tipo de magia usas Erza-San?" pregunta Lucy.

"Puedes llamarme solo Erza" dice Erza "La magia de Erza es hermosa, todos al final terminan llenos de sangre" dijo Happy "Como eso puede ser hermoso" decía Lucy "No es nada en especial, yo creo que la magia de Gray es la más bella" dice Erza. En ese momento Gray formo la insignia del gremio de Fairy Tail en hielo "Oh! Es magia de hielo" dijo Lucy sorprendida "Hielo y Fuego, ya veo, por esa razón no se llevan bien" decía Lucy observando a Natsu y Gray.

"Y tu que magia usas Naruto-San?" pregunto Lucy "Al igual que Natsu, yo también soy un Dragón Slayer, pero yo uso la oscuridad" responde Naruto "Vaya! Significa que puede haber Dragón Slayer de todo tipo?" pregunta Lucy "Así es, existen Dragones de todos los elementos" responde Naruto "Oye! Erza, en que es lo que ocupas ayuda?" pregunto Gray "Es cierto, aun no se los explico" responde Erza "Cuando regresaba de un trabajo, dentro de un bar escuche la plática de un grupo de magos" decía Erza.

"Algo capto mi atención, ellos hablaron sobre Lullaby" dice Erza "Que es eso?" pregunto Lucy "_Lullaby, donde he escuchado eso antes_" pensaba Naruto "No tengo idea, pero pude distinguir de que gremio son, ellos son del gremio Eisenwald, el gremio donde se encuentra el Shinigami Eligor" responde Erza "Con que el Gremio Oscuro Eisenwald" dijo Naruto. En ese momento, el grupo empezaba a bajar del tren "Parece que tenemos que ir a Eisenwald" decía Gray "Suena interesante" dice Naruto sonriendo "Oigan! Donde esta Natsu?" pregunto Lucy.

En el Tren…

Natsu acaba de despertar, su mareo apareció al instante "Ough!" exclama Natsu mareado "Señor, puedo tomar este asiento?" pregunto un hombre de pelo negro de ojos negros. Vestía un pantalón blanco, camisa blanca y zapatos negros "Agh!" exclama Natsu mareado "Estas muy pálido, te encuentras bien?" preguntó el hombre. De pronto el observo la marca de gremio en el hombro de Natsu "Fairy Tail, un gremio legal, te envidio" decía el hombre pelinegro.

**Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Eisenwald – Kageyama.**

"En Fairy Tail hay muchas chicas guapas, Cana, Mirajane y Erza son hermosas" dice Kageyama sonriendo "También me entere que hay una nueva chica muy guapa que acaba de entrar a Fairy Tail, sabes algo de ella?" pregunto Kageyama "Ough!" exclama Natsu mareado "Quisieran compartir algunas chicas con nosotros" dijo Kageyama sonriendo. El pateo el rostro de Natsu "No pases de mí, es un insulto a los Gremios Oscuros" decía Kageyama sonriendo.

En ese momento el Tren freno de inmediato "Ha parado" dice Natsu recuperándose poco a poco "Que demonios ha pasado" dijo Kageyama. Natsu observo la mochila de Kageyama, una pequeña flauta de madera con una calavera "Lo has visto" decía Kageyama "Cállate, _**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un puño de fuego se estrelló en el rostro de Kageyama mandándolo a volar "Maldito" dice Kageyama enojado.

"Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que el tren empiece a moverse" dice Natsu. En ese momento el salta por una de las ventanas del tren, fuera del tren un carro mágico iba a toda velocidad "Natsu" dijo Erza observando como Natsu salía de una de las ventanas del tren "Ustedes son horribles! Como pudieron olvidarse de mi" exclama Natsu enojado "Mis disculpas" decía Erza "Lo siento" dice Lucy sonriendo "Por su culpa termine luchando con un tipo de Eisenwald" dijo Natsu enojado.

"Idiota!" exclama Erza. Ella golpeo a Natsu mandándolo a volar "Eisenwald es a donde vamos!" exclama Erza enojada "Es la primera vez que lo escucho" dice Natsu "Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije en el tren!" grito Erza enojada "Recuerda que lo deje dormido Erza" dijo Naruto "Ah!" exclama Erza. Un sonrojo estaba presente en su rostro "Lo siento, lo olvide" decía Erza sonrojada "Que aspecto tiene?" preguntó Naruto a Natsu "Nada en especial, lo único extraño fue una flauta con una calavera" responde Natsu.

"Una flauta con una calavera, el sueño de la muerte, Lullaby" dice Lucy asustada "Es como lo imaginaba, una de las creaciones del Mago Oscuro Zeref, Lullaby la canción de la muerte" dijo Naruto "Debemos seguirlos inmediatamente, si esa flauta llega a tocarse, muchas muertes empezaran" decía Naruto "Démonos prisa" dice Erza. Ellos siguieron su camino a toda velocidad en el carro mágico.

Cuidad Oshibana…

"Sabía que vendrían Fairy Tail" dice Eligor "Tu eres el Shinigami Eligor, el Maestro de Eisenwald" dijo Erza "Esa es la chica del otro día" decía un miembro "Así que ella aviso de nuestro plan" dice otro miembro "Que demonios intentan hacer?" pregunta Erza "Estábamos aburridos" responde Eligor. Todo el gremio Eisenwald empezó a reír "Es hora de empezar" decía Eligor. El empezó a volar "Magia de Viento" dice Naruto "Se les ha acabado el tiempo" dijo Eligor. El salió volando del lugar "_Han caído en nuestra trampa Fairy Tail_" pensaba Eligor sonriendo.

"Parece que será nuestro trabajo detenerlos, pequeñas moscas" dice Kageyama "Esa voz" dijo Natsu "Así que eres tú, ahora tendremos un combate en la firme tierra" decía Natsu sonriendo "No podrán con el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" dice Lucy "Yo me hare cargo de Eligor" dijo Naruto "Muy bien, ten cuidado" decía Erza "Me conoces Erza, sabes de lo que soy capaz" dice Naruto sonriendo saliendo del lugar. Una sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de Erza.

"Ese chico va tras Eligor" dice un miembro "No lo dejare escapar" dijo Kageyama. El empezó a correr tras Naruto, pero en un momento Natsu se interpuso en su camino "Tu pelea es conmigo" decía Natsu sonriendo "Entonces yo iré tras el" dice un hombre vestido de blanco con un gorro negro "No lo creo, no te dejare pasar" dijo Gray deteniendo al hombre "Rayure y Kageyama son tan agresivos" decía un hombre de pelo rubio algo gordo "A puesto que será más divertido jugar con esas chicas" dice un hombre con bigotes de rata en su rostro.

**Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Eisenwald – Rayure.**

**Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Eisenwald – Karakka.**

**Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Eisenwald – Beard.**

"Que despreciables" dice Erza enojada "Que problemático es ser tan guapa" dijo Lucy soñando "Lucy, vuelve a la tierra" decía Happy "_**Kansou (Re-Equipo)**_" exclama Erza. En ese instante Erza apareció una espada en su mano "No dejare a ninguno en pie" dice Erza enojada "Te quitaremos todo lo que traes encima preciosa" dijo un miembro de Eisenwald. La mayoría de los miembros estaban viendo con lujuria a Erza y Lucy, otros solo se lambian los labios. Erza salió disparada hacia el grupo de Eisenwald, ella atacaba con gran habilidad al grupo.

Uno tras uno, todos los miembros de Eisenwald caían inconscientes o salían volando del lugar "_**Kansou (Re-Equipo)**_" exclama Erza. Ella cambio su espada por una lanza, ella seguía atacando al grupo de Eisenwald "Quien demonios es ella?" preguntaba Karakka sorprendido "_**Kansou (Re-Equipo)**_" exclama Erza. Ella cambio su lanza por dos espadas, Erza comenzó a atacar a todos con rapidez y agilidad "Como demonios puede cambiar de arma tan rápido?" pregunto Beard "Cambiar?" pregunta Lucy "Así es, la magia de Erza es Kansou (Re-Equipo)" responde Happy.

"Pero la verdadera fuerza de Erza apenas empieza" dice Happy sonriendo "_**Kansou Tenrin no Yoroi (Re-Equipo. Armadura Rueda del Cielo)**_" exclama Erza. Una armadura plateada aparece en Erza, tiene 4 alas en su espalda, hombreras de metal, guantes de metal, botas de metal, tiene una coraza sobre su pecho muy pequeño, dejando a la vista gran parte de su pecho y su estómago, tiene una falda blanca muy larga, sobre su cintura estaban unas plumas de metal. Dos espadas plateados con destellos azules estaban en sus manos.

"Erza, no me digas que ella es" dice Karakka "_**Circle Sword (Circulo de Espadas)**_" exclama Erza. Un circulo hecho de espada arrasa con el resto del grupo de Eisenwald "Perra! Yo acabare contigo" dijo Beard lanzándose hacia Erza "No hay duda, ella Titania Erza Scarlet, una de las mujeres más fuertes de Fairy Tail!" exclama Karakka asustado. Erza con un agite de su espada corto a Beard, el cae inconsciente al instante "Ella venció a Beard de un solo golpe" decía Karakka "Increíble, incluso puedo enarmonarme de ella" dice Lucy "No creo que a Naruto le guste esa idea" dijo Happy sonriendo.

"Eh?" exclama Lucy confundida. En ese momento, Karakka salió corriendo del lugar "Debemos seguirlo" dice Erza "Muy bien" dijo Lucy. Ella y Happy iban tras Karakka, en ese momento Erza regreso a su atuendo normal "_Usar el carro mágico me ha afectado mucho, necesito descansar un poco, les dejo el resto, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Naruto_" pensaba Erza antes de sentarse en el suelo recargándose en un pilar "Aunque si Naruto se enfrenta a Eligor, puedo decir con seguridad que ya hemos ganado" decía Erza con una bella sonrisa.

Cuidad Clover. Reunión de los Maestros de Gremio…

"Makarov-Chan, me encantan los chicos de tu gremio, son muy animados" dice un hombre gordo y calvo. Viste una blusa rosa sin mangas, un short rosa corto y unas zapatillas rosas, tiene unas pequeñas alas en su espalda, el hombre usa maquillaje en su rostro "He odio que le dieron una paliza a un hombre influyente en Shirotsume" dijo el hombre calvo "Oh! Esa fue Lucy, nuestro nuevo miembro, esa una chica muy hermosa, tiene unos grandes pechos ho ho ho" decía Makarov riendo.

**Maestro del Gremio Blue Pegasus – Bob.**

"Kya! Eres un pervertido" dice Bob "Deberían dejar de hacer el ridículo, ustedes ponen en vergüenza el nombre de sus gremios" dijo un hombre de cabello castaño. Viste un pantalón rojo, una playera azul, zapatos negros, tiene un collar de perro sobre su cuello, el usa unos lentes negros, tiene sobre su cabeza un sombrero de brujo de color azul "He odio que el Consejo Mágico tiene miedo que tu gremio aplaste una ciudad sin piedad" decía el hombre.

**Maestro del Gremio Quatro Cerberus – Goldmine.**

"Jajaja! No debemos preocuparnos" dice Makarov "Me gustaría ser aplastado por los grandes pechos de Lucy ho ho ho" dijo Makarov pervertidamente "Makarov-Chan, no deberías burlarte de tus propios magos" decía Bob "Makarov-Sama, tiene una carta de Mirajane-Sama" dice un mago entregándole una carta a Makarov. Cuando Makarov abre la carta, una pequeña imagen de Mirajane aparece sobre la carta.

"Hola Maestro" dice Mirajane sonriendo "Miren! Ella es la belleza de nuestro gremio, verdad que es hermosa!" gritaba Makarov. Todos los Maestros tienen ojos de corazón al observar a Mirajane "Han pasado muchas cosas mientras no estaba, Erza ha formado un equipo con Naruto, Natsu y Gray. No es algo increíble, todos pensamos que este equipo puede ser el más fuerte de Fairy Tail, por esa razón decidí informales esto, nos vemos" dijo Mirajane. La imagen de la carta desapareció.

Una expresión de terror apareció en el rostro de Makarov, el callo al suelo "Kya!" grito Bob asustado "Oie! Makarov estas bien!" exclama Goldmine "_Ahora si pueden destruir una ciudad entera, debo terminar la reunión hoy y regresar mañana, por favor no causen ningún desastre_" pensaba Makarov con miedo.

Con Gray…

"Te encontré" dice Gray "_**Keburu Kogeki (Ataque de Cables)**_" exclama Rayure. Unos cables negros salieron disparados hacia Gray, pero el pudo esquivarlos con facilidad "Tienes un buen instinto, vas a ser una molestia" dijo Rayure "Matare a cualquiera que quiera interferir en nuestros planes" decía Rayure "Inténtalo" dice Gray "_**Keburu Muchi (Látigo de Cables)**_" exclama Rayure. El lanzo sus cables como si fueran látigos, todos ellos dirigidos a Gray, pero Gray se agacho esquivando todos los cables.

"_**Keburu Kogeki (Ataque de Cables**_)" exclama Rayure. Unos cables iban directo hacia Gray "_**Ice Make Block (Hielo Toma Forma. Bloque)**_" exclama Gray. Un gran bloque de hielo aparece frente a él, los cables se estrellaron en el bloque de hielo protegiendo a Gray "Cuál es su plan?" pregunta Gray "Creo que ya es hora que el muro de viento de Eligor esté listo" responde Rayure "Muro de viento?" pregunta Gray "Un muro mágico que impedirá que salgan de aquí" responde Rayure sonriendo.

"Nuestro objetivo es la cuidad de Clover" dice Rayure "Así que ahí es donde tocaran a Lullaby" dijo Gray "Ja! Deberías recordar que hay en la cuidad de Clover en estos momentos" decía Rayure sonriendo. Una expresión de espanto apareció en el rostro de Gray "Así que su objetivo son los Maestros de Gremios" dice Gray "Nos vengaremos de todo lo que nos hicieron en el pasado, todos los Maestros morirán en un instante jajaja" decía Rayure.

En un instante Gray aparece frente a Rayure, el agarro el rostro de Rayure fuertemente apretando su rostro "_**Ice (Hielo)"**_ exclama Gray. El cuerpo de Rayure empezaba a congelarse poco a poco "Espero que estén listos para pedir perdón, no permitiré que le hagas daño a los Maestros. Te mostrare que hay gremios que asustan más que un gremio oscuro" dice Gray. En ese momento el cuerpo de Rayure fue congelado por completo.

Cuidad de Clover…

Un remolino dimensional apareció a la afueras de la cuidad de Clover, dentro de el aparecieron dos hombres, un joven de largo pelo negro de ojos negros y un hombre enmascarado "Sabes cuál es tu misión Azael?" pregunto Tobi "Claro que lo se Tobi-Sama, mi misión es robar la magia de Zeref encerrada dentro de Lullaby" responde Azael "Si Fairy Tail no logra destruir a Lullaby, encárgate de hacerlo. Necesitamos la magia de Zeref a cualquier costo" dice Tobi. El le entrego un medallón blanco a Azael.

"_**Kamui (El Poder de Dioses)**_" exclama Tobi. El desapareció en un instante por medio de un remolino dimensional "Con que Fairy Tail, esto sin duda será interesante" dice Azael sonriendo "He escuchado muchos rumores sobre ellos, me pregunto si serán lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a uno de los demonios del Libro de Zeref" se preguntó Azael. Una sonrisa psicópata puede ser vista en su rostro "Si ellos no pueden vencerlo, el Dios de la Oscuridad se encargara de el" decía Azael sonriendo.

* * *

**Comenten!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Una Cap. Mas**

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Lullaby

"Karakka" dice Beard. Él estaba acostado en el suelo completamente herido, a su alrededor todos los miembros de Eisenwald inconscientes "Sé que has estado escondido" dijo Beard. De pronto, de la pared aparece un hombre gordo de pelo rubio "Lo siento" decía Karakka "Esos chicos buscaran a Kageyama, es el único capaz de disipar el muro de viento, ya sabes que hacer" dice Beard sonriendo malvadamente "De acuerdo" dijo Karakka saliendo del lugar.

Con Natsu…

Natsu corría por todos los pasillos del edificio, una sombra seguía de cerca a Natsu, de pronto de la sombra salió un hombre, el se lanza hacia Natsu dándole una patada en pleno rostro, Natsu salió volado estrellándose en una pared "Tu otra vez!" grita Natsu saliendo de los escombros "Tengo una idea básica de lo que trata tu magia, no podrás vencerme" dice Kageyama "Estaré encantado de golpearte" dijo Natsu sonriendo "_**Shadow Claw (Garra de Sombra)**_" exclama Kageyama. La sombra de Kageyama iba directo hacia Natsu.

De la sombra una enorme garra aparece dirigiéndose hacia Natsu, pero Natsu la esquivo con facilidad "Eres rápido" dice Kageyama "Pero trata de esquivar esto _**Shadow Orochi (Sombra de Orochi)**_" exclama Kageyama. De la sombra de Kageyama, una serpiente de 8 cabezas aparece dirigiéndose hacia Natsu "_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Con sus puños de fuego, Natsu destruyo todas las cabezas de la serpiente sombra "Es imposible! Ha acabado con ella!" grito Kageyama sorprendido.

"_**Karyuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Unas alas de fuego mandaron a volar a Kageyama "_**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un aliento de fuego golpeo de lleno a Kageyama en el aire, el cayo malherido al suelo "Eres un monstro" dice Kageyama con esfuerzo. En ese momento Erza y Gray llegan al lugar "Buen trabajo Natsu" dijo Erza "Muy bien hecho aliento de llama" decía Gray. Erza agarro del cuello a Kageyama, una espada estaba apuntando hacia el cuello de Kageyama.

"Quiero que anules el muro de viento! O si no te hare un corte cada vez que te niegues, has entendido" dice Erza con una mirada seria "Enten…" pero Kageyama no puedo terminar. Kageyama fue atravesado por un cuchillo que salió de la pared "Kage!" dijo Erza sorprendida. De la pared salió Karakka "Matar a Kageyama, un trabajo fácil" decía Karakka. En ese momento volvió a entrar en la pared "No es el tu camarada!" grito Natsu enojado. Natsu enterró su brazo en la pared "_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu.

La pared fue destruida en una explosión de fuego, de los escombros de la pared salió Karakka inconsciente "Esta inconsciente, en estas condiciones no puede usar magia" dice Erza checando el estado de Kageyama "Mierda!" exclama Gray enojado "Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí" dijo Erza. Ella puso a Kageyama sobre sus hombros, todo el grupo salió del lugar con rapidez.

Fuera del edificio…

"Un muro de viento" dice Lucy sorprendida "No podremos salir de aquí" dijo Happy "Creo que es hora de probar esto" decía Lucy sonriendo. En su mano una llave dorada está presente "Aye Sir!" exclama Happy "Con el poder de Bucear de Virgo crearemos una salida por debajo del muro de viento" dice Lucy sonriendo "_**Ábrete Puerta de la Doncella, Virgo**_" exclama Lucy. En un destello de luz, una hermosa joven de pelo purpura corto de ojos azules, vestida con un traje de maid, en sus muñecas unos brazaletes de metal con unas cadenas "En que puedo servirle señora" menciona la joven.

"Eh!" exclama Lucy sorprendida "Tu imagen" dice Lucy sorprendida "Soy una espíritu estelar leal a mi dueño, trabajare con la apariencia que mi dueño desee" dijo Virgo "Podremos hacer el contrato más tarde" decía Lucy "Como desee señora" dice Virgo "No me digas señora!" grito Lucy "Que tal alteza" dijo Virgo "Rechazado!" exclama Lucy "Entonces Hime" decía Virgo "Ese está bien" dice Lucy sonriendo "Ya acabaron" dijo Happy con una gota estilo anime.

Afueras de la Cuidad de Clover…

"Casi llego a la reunión" decía Eligor "Te he encontrado!" grito Naruto mientras golpeaba a Eligor con una patada "Ugh!" exclama Eligor de dolor "Como diablos saliste del muro de viento?" pregunta Eligor "Fácil, al igual que tú, yo también uso Kaze no Mahou (Magia de Viento)" dice Naruto sonriendo "Te crees muy bueno pequeña mosca, crees tener lo necesario para vencerme a mi, un Maestro de Gremio" dijo Eligor "Por el nivel de tu poder mágico, puedo decir que Natsu y Gray pueden vencerte, con algo de dificultad pero pueden hacerlo, comparado con los Magos Clase-S de otros gremios, tu no eres nada" decía Naruto.

"Empecemos esto" dice Naruto "_**Kaze no Nami (Ola de Viento)**_" exclama Eligor. Una onda de viento le dio de lleno a Naruto "Con esto no ganaras" decía Naruto mientras salía del humo con unos cuantos rasguños en la ropa "_**Meiryuu no Kagitsume (Garra del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Una patada oscura le dio de lleno a Eligor "_Es rápido_" piensa Eligor "Esto no te será fácil _**Arashi (Tornado)**_" exclama Eligor. Un tornado envuelve a Naruto sacándolo a volar "Ahora eres mío" decía Eligor mientras sujetaba su oz tratando de cortar a Naruto.

Antes del impacto, Naruto detiene la oz con dos dedos de su mano "Imposible! Le paro con solo sus dedos" dice Eligor sorprendido. Una sonrisa estaba presente en el rostro de Naruto "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aliento oscuro se dirigía hacia Eligor, pero antes de que impactara, Eligor lo esquivaba empezando a volar "Maldición olvide el vuelo" dijo Naruto suspirando.

"Pongámonos serios" decía Eligor "_**Kaze no Yoroi (Armadura de Viento)**_" exclama Eligor. Una capa de viento empieza a envolver el cuerpo de Eligor "Empecemos" dice Eligor "Esto ya se puso interesante" dijo Naruto sonriendo "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. El puño oscuro impacto en Eligor, sin embargo este salió ileso gracias a la armadura de viento.

"Wow! Esa cosa si sirve de algo" dice Naruto "No podrás traspasar mi armadura de viento" decía Eligor "Todo se puede en este mundo" dijo Naruto "_**Kaze no Ha (Navajas de Viento)**_" exclama Eligor. Muchas navajas de viento se dirigen a Naruto. El esquivaba fácilmente las navajas "_**Taifu (Onda de Viento)**_" exclama Eligor. Una gran ráfaga de viento destruye todo a su paso arrasando con Naruto.

Una gran nube de humo apareció en el lugar "Jajaja con esto quedaste hecho pedazos" dice Eligor "Disculpa! Quien quedo hecho pedazos" se escucha una voz dentro del humo. Naruto apareció entre el humo sano y a salvo "Como diablos es que sigues vivo!" grita Eligor con sorpresa "Te dije que yo también puedo usar Kaze no Mahou. Solo desvié tu viento con el mío, con eso pude librarme de tu ataque" dijo Naruto "Creo que ya basta de jugar contigo" menciona Naruto "Te venceré y me llevare esa flauta conmigo" dice Naruto.

"Veamos que viento es más fuerte" dice Naruto. Mientras pequeñas ráfagas de viento se concentraban en la mano de Naruto formando una esfera "Ya te lo dije, ningún ataque pasara mi armadura de viento" decía Eligor con confianza "**R**_**asengan (Bola Espiral)**_" exclama Naruto. Una esfera de viento choca contra la armadura de viento. Ante la rotación de la esfera y la dirección del viento de la armadura, automáticamente ambas se destruyen.

"Pero qué diablos!" exclama Eligor sorprendido "_**Meiryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Unas alas oscuras le dieron de lleno a Eligor dejándolo inconsciente "Naruto!" grita Erza "Oigan llegan tarde" dice Naruto "Maldito seas Naruto, porque no me dejaste luchar a mi!" grito Natsu "Buen trabajo Naruto" dijo Erza. Cuando ella bajo del carro mágico, empezó a caerse, pero antes de tocar el suelo fue levantada de la cintura "Te dije que no te esforzaras, has perdido mucho poder mágico" decía Naruto sujetando a Erza de su cintura.

"Lo siento" dice Erza. Un sonrojo estaba presente en su bello rostro "Imposible! Vencieron a Eligor!" exclama Kageyama sorprendido "Ahora los Maestros están a salvo, debemos ir a Clover a informales a los Maestros, ellos sabrán qué hacer con Lullaby" dice Erza. Ella estaba recargada en Naruto "Una misión más cumplida" dijo Naruto sonriendo. En ese momento el carro mágico empezó andar, sobre el estaba Kageyama, en su mano estaba la flauta Lullaby "Kage!" grito Erza "Son muy confiados moscas, ahora la flauta Lullaby está en mis manos" decía Kageyama "Ese cabron!" grito Natsu enojado.

Cuidad de Clover…

"_Muy bien, la reunión aun no acaba, desde aquí podre tocarla y ellos la escucharan_" piensa Kageyama "Oye que haces aquí chico" dice un pequeño anciano "Estas mal herido, deberías ir a un hospital" dijo el anciano "_Este es Makarov, Maestro de Fairy Tail_" piensa Kageyama observando al anciano "Bueno, si no dices nada, tengo que marcharme, necesito atender un asunto" decía Makarov "Disculpe le gustaría escuchar una canción?" pregunto Kageyama sonriendo.

"Esa es una flauta horripilante" dice Makarov observando la flauta en las manos de Kageyama "Ando algo apurado, pero tengo tiempo para una sola canción" dijo Makarov "Claro, escuche por favor" decía Kageyama "_He ganado_" pensó Kageyama _¡En los Gremios legales solo hay inútiles jajaja! ¡Sus habilidades son bajas, pero aun así se siente orgullosos jajaja! ¡Cumpliremos nuestra venganza, mataremos a todos los Maestros jajaja!_

"Maestro!" gritan Erza y Lucy "Abuelo" dijeron Natsu y Gray. Naruto solo observaba al Maestro Makarov "Esperen! Aguarden un momento, va empezar lo mejor" dice una voz deteniendo a los chicos "Quien es usted?" pregunta Lucy "Maestro Bob de Blue Pegasus" dice Erza "Vaya Erza-Chan! Has crecido mucho, ahora eres toda una hermosa mujer y que chicos más apuestos" dice el Maestro Bob. Ante esto a los chicos les recorre un escalofrió.

"Pero debemos detenerlo" dice Erza "Espera, manténgase en silencio, esto puede ser interesante" dijo un hombre a lado del Maestro Bob "Goldmine, Maestro de Quatro Cerberus" decía Naruto observando al hombre a lado del Maestro Bob "Has crecido, pequeño mocoso" dice Goldmine "Vamos date prisa" dice Makarov "_Tócala, después de esto todo será distinto_" piensa Kageyama "Nada cambiara" dijo Makarov "Un flojo siempre será un flojo" decía Makarov.

"Pero la debilidad no es mala, desde el principio los humanos hemos sido débiles. Cuando uno está solo, sentimos nada más que inseguridad, por eso existen los gremios, por eso tenemos amigos" dice Makarov "Caminamos juntos para tener una vida plena, la persona torpe solo escalara más muros sin compañía alguna, le llevara más tiempo que a los demás. Si creen en el mañana y pones algo de tu parte, sin duda podrás volverte más fuerte, podrás ser capaz de reír y ser feliz" dijo Makarov.

"Así no tendrán que depender de una estúpida flauta" dice Makarov sonriendo "_Él lo sabía, él supo lo que planeaba desde el principio_" pensé Kageyama asustado "Lo admito he perdido" dijo Kageyama "Maestro!" exclaman Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy y Natsu con alegría. Naruto solo tiene una sonrisa en su rostro "Que hacen aquí?" pregunta Makarov sorprendido "Sus palabras me conmovieron" decía Erza sonriendo "Eres increíble Abuelo!" gritaba Natsu "Excelente trabajo Maestro" dice Naruto sonriendo.

"**Ja ja ja** **los magos no tiene lo que hay que tener, ya me canse, los devorare a todos**" una voz venía desde la flauta "La flauta hablo!" exclaman Lucy y Happy "El humo está tomando forma!" grito Lucy asustada. En ese momento un humo negro salía de la flauta tomando la forma de un gran monstro de madera con tres agujeros en medio de su pecho "Un monstro!" exclaman Lucy, Gray, Happy y Natsu sorprendidos "Qué demonios es eso!" grito Kageyama "Esto no se ve bien" dijo Bob "Un demonio del Libro de Zeref" dice Naruto con una mirada seria "Tal vez tendremos que echarles una mano" decía Goldmine.

"**Devorare sus miserables almas**" decía el monstro "**Me impidieron las muertes, así que me comeré sus almas**" dice el monstro "Las almas están ricas?" pregunta Natsu "Como diablos voy a saberlo!" contesta Gray "Como es que ese monstro salió de la flauta?" pregunto Lucy "Lullaby, un monstro del Libro de Zeref, una magia viviente" responde Makarov "Zeref!" exclaman los Maestros de Gremios "El Mago Oscuro Zeref, fue el mago más cruel de toda la historia, nunca imagine que su legado aun existiera" dijo Bob.

"**Ahora me comeré todas sus almas a la vez**" dice Lullaby. Ante esto Naruto, Erza, Natsu y Gray salieron disparados atacar a Lullaby "Esos chicos piensan luchar contra Lullaby" dijo Goldmine "_**Kansou Tenrin no Yoroi (Re-Equipo. Armadura Rueda del Cielo)**_" exclama Erza. Una armadura de plata con 4 alas aparece. En un movimiento rápido Erza fue capaz de cortar una pierna a Lullaby "_**Karyuu no Kagitsume (Garra de Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. El salto a lo alto, Natsu lanzo una patada de fuego dándole de lleno a Lullaby en el rostro empujándolo unos metros.

"El pudo mover un cuerpo tan grande con un solo ataque" dice Goldmine sorprendido "De verdad es un mago?" pregunta Bob sorprendido "**Insolente!**" exclama Lullaby. Bombas mágicas salían de su boca, Natsu esquivaba todas con un poco de dificultad pero las bombas mágicas se dirigían hacia los Maestros "_**Ice Make Shield (Hielo Toma Forma. Escudo)**_" exclama Gray. Un escudo de hielo se forma delante de los maestros protegiéndolos a todos de las bombas mágicas.

"Eso fue rápido" dice Goldmine "Jamás había visto a alguien tan rápido en usar magia alquímica" dijo Bob "Magia alquímica?" pregunta Lucy "Es un tipo de magia que da forma al poder mágico" responde Happy "_**Ice Make Spear (Hielo Toma Forma. Lanza)**_" exclama Gray. Una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo iban directos hacia Lullaby, cuando estas se estrellan en Lullaby una gran explosión emerge "Que poder destructivo" decía Goldmine.

"_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Su aliento oscuro sale disparado hacia Lullaby destruyéndole una pierna, haciendo que Lullaby perdiera el equilibrio "Destruyo una pierna de un solo ataque!" exclaman Goldmine y Bob sorprendidos "Ahora" dice Gray "_**Karyuu no Kouen (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Una gran bola de fuego dio de lleno en el rostro de Lullaby "**Malditos humanos**" decía Lullaby con enojo.

"_**Kansou Kureha no Yoroi (Re-Equipo. Armadura de Alas Negras)**_" exclama Erza. Una armadura negra con alas de murciélago negras, hombreras negras, guantes negros, botas altas negras. Traía puesto un bikini de dos piezas negro y una espada de guardia negra "La Armadura de Alas Negras, la armadura capaz de aumentar el poder destructivo" dice Bob "_**Cut Destruction (Corte de la Destrucción)"**_ exclama Erza. Un corte oscuro sale disparado a Lullaby contándole el brazo.

"Le ha cortado un brazo, que acaso son unos monstros" dice Goldmine sorprendido "_**Ice Make Coffin (Hielo Toma Forma. Ataúd)**_" exclama Gray. La pierna de Lullaby y toda la parte de debajo de su cuerpo fue encerrado en hielo "_**Meiryuu no Mangetsu (Luna Llena del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Una esfera de energía oscura golpeo de lleno el cuerpo de Lullaby, una gran explosión emerge en el lugar. Lullaby cayó sobre el edificio de las Reuniones de Maestros destruyéndolo en el acto.

"No hay forma de que ellos pudieran!" exclaman los maestros de los gremios "Excelente" dice Makarov sonriendo "El demonio de Zeref fue derrotado tan fácilmente" dijo Bob sorprendido "Estoy impresionado" decía Goodmine sorprendido "Jajaja les presento al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" dice Makarov riendo "Increíble" decía Kageyama sorprendido "Que piensan, verdad que son geniales" dijo Makarov sonriendo.

"Terribles! Son increíbles, son los mejores" dice Lucy sonriendo "Bueno, esto es una misión más cumplida" dijo Gray sonriendo "Hicimos un buen trabajo" menciona Erza con una sonrisa "Que farsa, hagan que se levante de nuevo, lo destruiré yo solo!" grita Natsu enojado "Oye! No digas eso ni en broma!" exclama Naruto. Ellos en ningún momento notaron el aura oscura que salía de los restos de Lullaby.

"Gracias a dios, parece ser que le debemos una a Fairy Tail" dice Goldmine sonriendo "No se preocupen por eso" dijo Makarov sonriendo. En ese momento todos los Maestros se fijaron en el edificio de las Reuniones "Eh!" exclaman los Maestros al observar el edificio "El edificio quedo hecho ruinas" decía Bob "Jajaja solo quedaron escombros" dice Natsu riendo "Tras ellos!" gritaron los Maestros de Gremio. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaron a correr.

"Maestro, lo sentimos mucho, te hemos deshonrado" dice Erza corriendo con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro "No importa, igual creo que no me invitaran otra vez" dijo Makarov mientras corría "Acaso siempre se meten en problemas!" grito Lucy mientras corría "Si no fuera así, no sería Fairy Tail" decía Naruto sonriendo mientras corría. Todo el grupo obtiene una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras.

No muy retirado del grupo, en un pequeño cerró. Una persona había observado la pelea "Namikaze Naruto, el Dragón Slayer de la Oscuridad, Tobi-Sama ha hablado mucho de el, menciono que era un oponente digno pero a la vez extraño. Esto se está volviendo muy interesante" dice Azael sonriendo "Un mago que usa una magia similar a la mía, sin duda tengo deseos de pelear con el. Quien será el más fuerte, un Dios o un Dragón" dijo Azael sonriendo.

"Muy bien, es hora de cumplir misión" dice Azael. El saco un medallón blanco, el aura negra empezó a ser absorbida por el medallón blanco "Ven a mi" dijo Azael sonriendo. Cuando el aura negra fue absorbida por completo, el medallón cambio de color, paso de color blanco a color negro "Ya con este son 3 sellos rotos, solo 4 sellos más y el mundo conocerá el caos" decía Azael "Muy pronto la oscuridad consumirá este mundo por completo" dice Azael sonriendo.

Era. Consejo Mágico…

"Aunque se resolvió lo de Eisenwald seguimos teniendo el problema principal" dice Ogg "Todavía existe un gran número de gremios ilegales" dice Reigi "Debemos encontrar una manera de juntarlos" dice Mickel "La pregunta aquí es como haremos eso" responde Ogg "Es intolerable que alguien pudiera usar la magia de Zeref otra vez" dice Ogg "Como pudieron conseguir algo así con tanta facilidad?" pregunto Sairus "Podríamos llamar a los Caballeros de la Runa para investigar el caso" dijo un anciano clavo de ojos negros.

**Miembro del Consejo Mágico (Presidente del Consejo) y Maestro del Gremio Royal Moon – Roshio Rozan.**

El es un hombre calvo, posee un bigote blanco y una larga barba blanca que cae hasta su cintura, viste un Haori negro y un Gi negro, unas sandalias de maderas, en sus manos trae un largo bastón de madera "Al final el gremio que más nos irrita, apareció y termino ayudándonos en este asunto" dijo Sieglein sonriendo "Acabaron con todo un gremio con solo 5 miembros, me dijeron que entre ellos estaban Salamander, Titania y Meiou" dice Ultear sonriendo "Fairy Tail, sin duda un gremio muy interesante" dijo Roshio.

"Según los informes el acto de Eisenwald todavía se está investigando, no es así Yajima-San" pregunto Ultear "En efecto" contesto un anciano. Es un viejo de baja estatura, algo calvo, solo posee pelo por los lados de su cabeza, tiene una pequeña barba, viste un short negro y una playera café, sobre su cabeza un gorro negro "Mmm!" decían los ancianos "No los entiendo, por qué no admiten la verdad" dice Sieglein "Si hubieran matado a los Maestros con Lullaby hubiera sido peor, incluso con eso algunos de aquí perderían su cargo" dice Ultear burlonamente.

**Miembro del Consejo Mágico – Shito Yajima**

"No seas idiota! De verdad vas a echarnos la responsabilidad!" grita Ogg "En más de una ocasión hemos visto la cara por Fairy Tail" decía Mickel con enojo "Entonces dejen de quejarse y muestren aprecio hacia ellos" dijo Sieglein "Entonces que es lo que haremos?" pregunto Reigi "Notificaremos a la población sobre el acto de Eisenwald, no podemos hacerlo pasar como si nada hubiera pasado. La Cuidad de Oshibana fue afectada por ello" explica Roshio.

"Según el último informe de los Caballeros de la Runa, todos los miembros de Eisenwald fueron arrestados, al único que aún no han encontrado es al Maestro, el Shinigami Eligor" dice Roshio "Fairy Tail no saldrá inmune, necesitamos un arresto de pantalla, tienen algún voluntario?" pregunto Roshio "Propongo a Erza Scarlet, es una de la más magas más reconocidas de Fairy Tail, si la usamos a ella causara más impacto entre la población" explico Sieglein "Todos de acuerdo?" pregunto Roshio "Aceptamos" contestaron todos los miembros del Consejo menos Ultear y Yajima.

"_Roshio Rozan. Hace 30 años, Roshio fue considerado el Santo Mágico más poderoso entre los 10 Santos, era conocido como el mago más poderoso de Fiore. Es el fundador del Gremio Royal Moon, estoy seguro que si aún estuviera dentro de los Santos Mágicos seria conocido como el Quinto Dios de Ishgal, posee dos magias, el Kotsu (Hueso) y el Hiken (Puño de Fuego) dos de las magias más devastadoras que jamás hayan existido. Actualmente es Maestro de su gremio y el hombre más poderoso políticamente hablando, sin duda alguna es un hueso duro_" pensó Sairus observando a Roshio.

* * *

**Se acepta todo tipo de comentario.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Comienza un Nuevo Arco**

* * *

Capítulo 10 – Los más Fuertes de Fairy Tail

Cuidad de Magnolia…

"Enserio van a pelear" decía Lucy "Déjalos, ellos son muy tercos" dice Mirajane "Vamos Mira no seas así, tú eras igual, recuerda que antes te peleabas mucho con Erza" dijo Naruto. Ante esto Naruto recibe un golpe en el estómago "Ugh!" exclama Naruto en dolor "Nadie te pregunto eso" dice Mirajane algo sonrojada. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos en un círculo alrededor de Natsu y Erza esperando que empiece la pelea "Esta es una pelea a muerte, será una pelea entre hombres!" grito Elfman.

"Erza es una chica" dice Mirajane "Una chica monstro dirás" dijo Max con una gotita estilo anime "Pero esto es peligroso? Son dos del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" dijo Lucy "Que? Equipo más fuerte? De que hablas?" pregunta Gray "Natsu, Erza, Naruto y tu son los más fuertes de Fairy Tail no?" pregunta Lucy "De dónde has sacado esa idea? Estas muy equivocada Lucy" responde Gray "Admito que Gray y Natsu son fuertes, pero no puedes decir que son los más fuertes" dice Elfman.

"En Fairy Tail hay gente mucho más fuerte que Natsu y Gray, Lucy" dice Mirajane "Podemos decir que de las chicas sin duda Erza y Mirajane son las mujeres más fuertes de Fairy Tail" dijo Levy "Si hablamos de los chicos sin duda serian Naruto, Laxus y Mystogan" decía Jet "No podemos olvidar a Gildarts y al Maestro" dijo Droy "De igual forma esta será una pelea interesante" dice Elfman "Natsu será aplastado por Erza, todo mundo sabe eso" decía Gray algo aburrido "Cuanto ha pasado desde la última vez que peleamos?" pregunta Erza.

"La última vez era un niño, esta vez yo ganare" responde Natsu "Entonces me pondré seria _**Kansou Entei no Yoroi (Re-Equipo. Armadura Emperatriz de las Llamas)**_" exclama Erza. Una armadura de color negro, rojo y naranja con algunas características de dragón, parecía un bikini de una pieza que llegaba a su pecho, tiene un par de alas cortas, guantes naranjas, botas naranjas que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, una especie de diadema como collar y una espada larga. La guardia es naranja, mientras el filo es negro.

"Parece que Erza va enserio" dice Mirajane "Esto no durara mucho" decía Naruto "Seguros no pararan esto?" pregunta Lucy "No, es divertido ver esto" exclaman Naruto y Mirajane sonriendo "Ustedes son únicos" dice Lucy con una gotita estilo anime "Quiero cambiar mi apuesta" decía Happy a Cana "No tienes corazón!" grita Lucy "Armadura Emperatriz de las Llamas. Perfecto, así no dudare en contenerme" dice Natsu "Listos!" exclama Makarov "Comiencen!" grita Makarov.

"_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu lanzándose hacia Erza. Un puño de fuego iba directo al rostro de Erza, ella solo mueve su cabeza a un lado esquivando el golpe. Erza ataca con su espada, Natsu solo se agacha esquivando la espada "_**Karyuu no Kagitsume (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Una patada de fuego iba al rostro de Erza, igualmente ella se hace a un lado esquivando la patada. Erza lanza otro ataque con su espada, Natsu salta esquivando la espada de Erza.

"_**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un aliento de fuego iba directo hacia Erza, de un salto Erza logra esquivar el fuego "Ese Natsu subnormal" dice Macao "No se está conteniendo por nada, acaso no sabe que estamos dentro de Magnolia" decía Wakaba "Increíble" dijo Lucy asombrada "Esa si es una pelea" dice Elfman. En ese momento Natsu y Erza vuelven a iniciar la batalla "_**Arc Time Stop (Arco del Tiempo. Alto)**_" se escucha una voz a lo lejos.

Tanto Natsu como Erza antes esas palabras no se podían mover, estaban paralizados "Podrían parar un momento" decía una mujer llegando al lugar "Ultear! Qué bueno verte, que haces aquí?" pregunta Naruto "Hola Naruto-Kun, tiempo sin verte, solo vengo por negocios no te preocupes" decía Ultear sonriendo. Ante el desconcierto de todo el gremio "Tengo un mensaje del Consejo Mágico" dijo Ultear "Un mensaje del Consejo!" exclaman Levy, Jet y Droy.

"_**Arc Time Liberate (Arco del Tiempo. Liberar)**_" exclama Ultear. Ante esto tanto Natsu como Erza ya podían moverse "_Así que ella es Miembro el Consejo Mágico al igual que Sieglein, sin duda ella es poderosa, no sentí en que momento llego. Parecer ser que Naruto la conoce, tengo que hablar con el después de esto_" piensa Erza "Con cargos de destrucción de propiedad y el acto terrorista de Eisenwald, Erza Scarlet queda bajo arresto" exclama Ultear "Eh?" dice Erza sorprendida.

"Que!" gritan todos de Fairy Tail "Oye! Que significa esto? Erza no hizo nada de eso!" exclama Mirajane "Mira tranquila" dice Naruto mientras detenía a Mirajane. Una mirada seria aparece en Naruto, el miro directamente a Ultear "Explícate Ultear" dijo Naruto "Tranquilo Naruto-Kun, por esto vine yo personalmente, te lo explicare" decía Ultear mientras se acerca a Naruto. Ella se pone frente a Naruto, se recarga en el ante el desconcierto de todos, el enojo de varias chicas, la envidia de hombres. Ultear solo le susurra algo en el odio a Naruto.

"Entonces es eso" dice Naruto "Así es" responde Ultear mientras se despega de Naruto "Ya veo es un alivio" dijo Naruto "El que trate de atacar a Ultear pasara primero sobre mi" exclama Naruto observando a todos los miembros del gremio "Pero qué diablos Naruto, que crees que haces!" grita Mirajane "Que diablos te pasa, no ves que se llevan a Erza!" exclama Natsu "Lo vuelvo a repetir, el que quiera intervenir pasara sobre mi" decía Naruto con una mirada seria.

"Gracias Naruto" decía Ultear sonriendo saliendo del lugar llevándose a Erza consigo "Tranquila, no te preocupes, solo es algo de pantalla" dice Ultear sonriendo. Ante esto Erza abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ella ya había entendido de que trata, Naruto solo le dirigió una mirada tranquila a Erza "Yo me encargo de todo" susurro Naruto. Erza fue capaz de leer los labios de Naruto, ella entendió el mensaje "Gracias" susurro Erza sonriendo.

"Malditas seas Naruto!" exclama Natsu mientras se lanza hacia Ultear "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Naruto. El desaparece en un parpadeo dorado, Naruto aparece frente a Natsu en un parpadeo dorado "_**Majutsu**_ _**Kurohitsugi (Arte Mágico. Ataúd Negro)**_" exclama Naruto. En el momento en que toca a Natsu, este es encerrado en un cuadro oscuro "Te lo advertí, si intervienes tienes que pasar sobre mi primero" dice Naruto. Su mirada era fría y seria, todos al ver la acción de Naruto se detuvieron en seco.

_¡El no está bromeando! ¡Usar Hiraishin y el Ataúd Negro, el va enserio! ¡Pero qué diablos piensa!_ "Naruto!" dice Mirajane "Quieres intentarlo también Mira" dijo Naruto "_**Lightning Shot (Disparo de Rayo)**_" exclama Mirajane. Pequeños disparos de rayos salen de sus dedos dirigiéndose a Naruto, el solo esquivaba los rayos "Oie! Oie! Enserio van a pelear aquí" decía Gray "Hay que alejarnos de aquí, esto no es seguro" dice Makarov observando las expresiones de Naruto y Mirajane.

"_**Meiryuu no Shinenken (Espada Abismo del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Envuelto en un aura oscura, Naruto se lanzó hacia los rayos, el traspaso los rayos desapareciéndolos dirigiéndose hacia Mirajane "_**Darkness Stream (Flujo de Oscuridad)**_" exclama Mirajane. De la palma de su mano varios brazos oscuros salen, todos ellos iban tras Naruto, el evadía cada brazo con dificultad "_**Meiryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Oscuro)**__"_ exclama Naruto. Unas alas de oscuridad envuelven a Naruto, el las usa como escudo para parar los brazos oscuros.

"_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. El aliento oscuro destruyo todos los brazos oscuros "Estoy impresionado Mira, ahora no necesitas el Satan Soul (Alma del Diablo) para controlar tu poder oscuro" dice Naruto sonriendo "Gracias Naruto, pero no creas que alagándome saldrás de aquí ileso" dijo Mirajane "Valía la pena intentarlo" decía Naruto "_**Demon Blast (Disparo Demoniaco)**_" exclama Mirajane. Un rayo oscuro sale disparado hacia Naruto "Oh! Vas enserio, _**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto.

El aliento oscuro se estrella contra el rayo oscuro de Mirajane desviando su curso. Un temblor se siente en la Cuidad de Magnolia "Ellos no se están conteniendo" dice Gray "Es seguro dejarlos maestro?" pregunta Cana "No te preocupes Cana, ellos dos conocen sus límites. Estoy seguro que no se pasaran" responde Makarov "Que increíble cantidad de poder mágico" dice Macao "Esa si es un pelea de hombres!" grita Elfman "Pero Mira es una chica" dijo Cana con una gotita estilo anime "Así que este es el poder de Naruto y Mira" decía Gray.

Otro temblor vuelve a sentirse en Magnolia "Maldición ellos no se están conteniendo para nada!" exclama Gray "Acaso ellos están loco! A este paso van a destruir Magnolia" exclama Gray "Mi hermana ganara, ella es un hombre!" grito Elfman "Mira es una chica!" gritaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail "Espero que Naruto y Mira se encuentran bien" decía Cana algo preocupada "Naruto y Mira-San son unos monstros" dice Lucy asustada "Por algo son parte de los más fuertes de Fairy Tail" dijo Levy.

"Debemos terminar esto pronto Mira, estamos causando mucho alboroto" dice Naruto "Así parece Naruto-kun" dijo Mirajane "_**Soul Extinctión (Extinción del Alma)**_" exclama Mirajane. Una bola de energía oscura se forma en sus manos "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aliento oscuro sale disparado hacia Mirajane, ella lanza la bola oscura hacia el aliento oscuro, cuando estos dos ataques chocan una onda de choque oscura arrasa todo el lugar, una onda de energía oscura es vista por toda Magnolia.

"Vaya! Parece que terminaron" dice Makarov "Que magia más fría" dijo Macao temblando "Se siente fría y pesada" decía Wakaba con escalofríos "Así que este es el poder de Naruto y Mirajane?" pregunta Lucy "No! Parece que ni Naruto y ni Mira utilizaron sus mejores hechizos, diría que esto es solo la mitad de su poder" contesta Makarov. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras de Makarov "Si ese es el poder de Mira-San y Naruto, no quiero conocer al resto de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail" decía Lucy asustada "Creo que partir de hoy, jamás molestare a Naruto y a Mira" dijo Gray temblando.

Dentro de un gran cráter dos figuras son vistas "Solo es un acto de pantalla, por eso se la llevaron" dice Naruto "La próxima vez que hagas algo estúpido te golpeare hasta que no puedas moverte Naruto-Kun" dijo Mirajane "Ya veremos Mira" decía Naruto. Mirajane observo fijamente los ojos de Naruto, ella no podía moverse, Mirajane podía ver una sombra detrás de Naruto, es la imagen de un dragón negro de ojos amarillos "_Que diablos es esta sensación, es como estar frente a un depredador_" piensa Mirajane temblando un poco.

Magnolia. Sede del Consejo Mágico…

Se ve a Erza caminando en un pasillo acompañada de un guardia, antes de llegar a la cámara del Consejo, un hombre aparece ante ellos, pelo azul, ojos cafés y vestido con un traje blanco, con la capa oficial de los Santos Mágicos "Sieglein" dice Erza sorprendida "Tiempo sin vernos Erza" dijo Sieglein "Mi cuerpo real se encuentra en Era" decía Sieglein sonriendo "Los viejos dentro del Consejo también son ilusiones, no hay forma de que ellos vinieran por algo como esto" dice Sieglein sonriendo.

"Así que tu estas detrás de todo esto Sieglein" dice Erza enojada "Debes calmarte, después de todo fui uno de los que hablo bien de Fairy Tail" dijo Sieglein "Esos viejos tienen miedo de cargar con la responsabilidad, necesitan echarle la culpa a otro, tu eres su salvadora Erza" decía Sieglein con una sonrisa "Cállate!" exclama Erza "La razón por la que estoy aquí, es para comenzar tu evaluación Erza" dice Sieglein. El se acercó a Erza "No le hables de eso a esos viejos Erza, es por tu propio bien" susurro Sieglein.

Sieglein se alejó de Erza "Bueno, te espero detrás de la puerta, como miembro del Consejo Mágico" dice Sieglein sonriendo. El desapareció en un instante "Conoces a alguien tan importante como el?" preguntó el guardia asombrado "El es maldad pura" respondió Erza "Eh?!" exclama el guardia confundido "_No interfieras Erza, he recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí_" pensó Sieglein observando a Erza entrar a la sala "Que comience el juicio contra la acusada, Erza Scarlet" decía Roshio.

Fairy Tail…

"Esto es enserio! El ha estado parado en la entrada de la cuidad todo el día" decía Lucy "Es Naruto de quien hablamos, de Naruto todo se puede esperar" dice Gray "Pero, que fue lo que le susurro esa chica para que el actué así?" pregunta Levy "La única persona que podría saber eso o por lo menos quitar a Naruto de en medio es…" contesta Gray mientras miraba a la barra de las bebidas "No lo haré" dice Mirajane mientras leía su revista "Que! Pero Mira, eres la única en este momento que le pude dar pelea a Naruto" dijo Cana.

"No lo hare, una pelea entre el y yo en Magnolia traería grandes consecuencias" decía Mirajane "_Además no estoy muy segura de poder detenerlo, esa mirada y esa sensación de miedo no era normal, que tanto de tu poder escondes Naruto-Kun_" piensa Mirajane "Mira tiene razón, no hay necesidad de una pelea en estos momentos, además hablamos de Naruto, debe haber una buena razón para que el haga esto" dice Makarov "Como sigue Natsu?" pregunta Lucy "El solo esta inconsciente, Naruto no se contuvo para nada" responde Elfman.

Cuidad de Magnolia…

Se ve la sombra de dos personas acercándose a Magnolia, eran dos mujeres "Tardaron más tiempo de lo planeado" dice Naruto "Se complicó un poco" dijo Ultear con una sonrisa "Bienvenida a casa Erza" decía Naruto sonriendo "Gracias, si no los hubieras calmado sería peor" dice Erza "No te preocupes, estarán algo enojados conmigo nada más" dijo Naruto "Iré con ustedes dos para decirles lo ocurrido" dice Ultear "De acuerdo, me quitas un peso de encima, aunque todavía estoy un poco preocupado" decía Naruto suspirando.

Fairy Tail…

"Estoy de vuelta" dice Erza entrado al gremio. Detrás de ella venían Naruto y Ultear "Erza!" grita todo el gremio "Deberás es muy querida" dice Ultear "Desde que la conozco, todo el mundo es así con ella" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Que bueno que este bien" decía Lucy sonriendo "Todos estamos muy preocupados" dice Gray "Erza!" exclama Happy con alegría "Parece que todo resulto bien" dijo Makarov.

"Antes que nada solo quiero avisarle que esto fue una formalidad por parte del Consejo. Tienen miedo de la responsabilidad o mejor dicho, como quedan ante el Gobierno, por eso buscaron un culpable, para mala suerte de Fairy Tail, le toco a Erza" explico Ultear "Le dije a Naruto-Kun sobre el plan, porque sabíamos que ustedes tratarían de salvar a Erza, así que le pedí a Naruto-Kun que los detuviera a cualquier costo, de esa manera el Consejo no armaría algo más grave que esto" explica Ultear.

"Vaya! Eso lo explica todo" dice Levy "Nos hubieras dicho eso desde el principio Naruto" dijo Gray "Eso es cierto" decía Lucy "Me alegra que este de vuelta sana y a salva Erza" dice Mirajane abrazando a Erza. En un instante Naruto recibió una cachetada por parte de Mirajane "Eso fue por ocultarnos la verdad" dijo Mirajane enojada "Fue mejor de lo que pensé" dice Naruto sobándose la mejilla "Estas bien?" pregunta Erza frotando con su mano la mejilla roja de Naruto "Creo que si" responde Naruto sonriendo.

Al Día Siguiente…

"Erza, debemos continuar nuestra pelea" dice Natsu "No, hoy estoy cansada" dijo Erza "Allá voy!" exclama Natsu mientras corría hacia Erza "Este chico" decía Erza. Un gran mazo aparece en la mano de Erza, en un movimiento rápido golpea a Natsu de lleno en el rostro mandándolo volar hacia las mesas dejándolo inconsciente "Aun te falta mucho Natsu" dice Erza con una sonrisa "Y esta fuera!" exclama Happy.

"Natsu nunca entiende" dijo Naruto "Mmm!" dice Mirajane "Sigues enojada?" pregunto Naruto "No estoy enojada" responde Mirajane "Entonces que es?" pregunta Naruto "Lo que pasa es que…" pero antes de que terminara Mirajane. Tanto Mirajane como Naruto sienten una presencia en el ambiente "Esto es…" exclaman Naruto y Mirajane "Es el" dice Makarov con algo de sueño.

"Él ha llegado" dice Erza mientras poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos "Esta aquí" decía Gray mientras se queda dormido sobre una mesa. "Mystogan" susurro Mirajane antes de caer dormida. En un instante cada miembro de Fairy Tail empieza a caer dormido, solo Makarov y Naruto quedaron en pie. De pronto una figura encapuchada con 5 bastones en la espalda entra al gremio.

"Mystogan, podrías dejar de hacer eso" dijo Makarov "Así que estas aquí Naruto, pensé que estaría en una misión" dice Mystogan "Oye no me ignores!" grita Makarov gruñendo "Decidí tomarme un tiempo libre" dijo Naruto "Eso si es raro" decía Mystogan "Deberías tomarte un descanso" dice Naruto sonriendo "Algún día lo haré" dijo Mystogan "Se ven muy tranquilas" decía Naruto sonriendo mientras veía a Mirajane y Erza dormir.

Mystogan se acerca al tablero, el solo recoge una misión "Me marcho" dijo Mystogan "Deshaz el hechizo al salir" dice Makarov "Buen viaje!" exclama Naruto "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" exclama Mystogan mientras salía del gremio desapareciendo entre la niebla. Cuando el ya no estaba a la vista los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaban a despertar "Esta sensación, es Mystogan" dice Droy "Ese desgraciado!" grita Jet "Su magia de somnolencia es muy potente" decía Levy.

"Mystogan?" pregunta Lucy "Es uno de los candidatos al más fuerte de Fairy Tail" responde Loki "Por alguna razón, no le gusta que nadie lo vea" dijo Gray "Eso es muy sospechoso" decía Lucy "Solo el Maestro y Naruto conocen su rostro" menciona Mirajane "Yo también lo he visto" dice una voz desde el segundo piso. Un rubio de ojos negros de 20 años "Laxus! Así que estas aquí" dice Elfman "El también es uno de los candidatos" dijo Gray señalando a Laxus "Mystogan solo es tímido, no deben preocuparse por el" decía Laxus sonriendo.

"Laxus lucha conmigo!" grita Natsu "Te acaba de vencer Erza" dice Max "Tiene razón, si no puedes derrotar a Erza, crees poder conmigo" dijo Laxus "Que se supone que significa eso?" pregunta Erza enojada "Significa que soy el más fuerte" responde Laxus "No le daré el título del más fuerte de Fairy Tail a nadie" decía Laxus "Ni a Mystogan, ni a Erza, ni a Mirajane, ni a Gildarts" dice Laxus. En ese momento el voltea hacia Naruto, ambos se miraban retadoramente "En especial a ti Naruto, yo soy el más fuerte" dijo Laxus.

Base de Akatsuki…

"Así que detuvieron a Lullaby" dice Azael "Un gremio de idiotas" dice un hombre vestido de blanco con la capa de los Santos Mágicos "Como vas con Hades, Sera?" pregunta Tobi "Todo va perfecto Tobi-Sama, el sigue creyendo que estoy de su parte" contesta Sera "Así debe ser, solo es un títere para nosotros, de esta manera el cumplirá nuestros objetivos con facilidad" dice Sairus con una sonrisa.

"Que pasa con la isla Garuna" dice Azael "Ya envié a Luka a completar ese trabajo" dice Tobi "Enserio es buena idea enviarla a ella?" pregunta Azael "No le queda de otra" responde Tobi "Tu sigue con Hades, Sera, necesitamos hacerle creer que estamos de su lado. El no debe de enterarse que solo es un títere para nosotros" dijo Tobi "De acuerdo Tobi-Sama" responde Sera.

Fairy tail…

"Que hay en el segundo piso Mira?" pregunta Lucy "Ah eso! Bueno ahí se encuentra el panel de los trabajos Clase-S" dice Mirajane "Trabajos Clase-S!" exclama Lucy sorprendida "Son tan peligrosos, que el mínimo error puede costarte la muerte, aunque hay que reconocer que la paga es buena" dijo Mirajane "Solo los magos Clase-S pueden hacer estos trabajos, en este momento en Fairy Tail hay 6 magos Clase-S" decía Mirajane.

"Ya había oído hablar de ti, Erza y Naruto. Sé que son magos Clase-S, pero por que no hablan de Laxus y Mystogan en las revistas?" pregunta Lucy "Ellos dos no son personas que les guste ese tipos de cosas" responde Mirajane con una sonrisa "Erza y yo aparecemos en las revistas solo por diversión, sin mencionar que esto aumenta la reputación de Fairy Tail. Naruto solo lo hace por el dinero extra" dice Mirajane "La paga es muy buena" decía Mirajane con una sonrisa.

Isla Garuna…

Una chica de 28 años encapuchada con una capa negra con nubes rojas. Apenas se notaban un poco de su largo pelo rosa, sus ojos azules, vestía un vestido negro que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, el vestido tiene un escote en v dejando parte de su pecho a la vista, usa unos tacones negros. Tiene un cuerpo envidiable que toda mujer quisiera tener, una belleza en persona "Con que despertar a Deliora" dice la chica mientras caminaba por un templo.

"Necesito algunas personas para esto, no me ensuciare más las manos en este asunto sin sentido" dice la chica "Sabes que no debes desobedecer las órdenes de Tobi, el no es una persona muy paciente Luka" dijo un hombre de piel blanca. De pelo verde corto de ojos amarillos "Lo se Zetsu-San, pero necesitamos personas que hagan el trabajo por nosotros, de esta manera no involucraremos a Akatsuki en este problema" decía Luka.

"Entonces esto no será un problema, escuche cerca del pueblo que un chico quiere destruir el sello de Deliora" dice Zetsu "Según mi informe, ese chico esta aliado con varios jóvenes provenientes del gremio Lamia Scale, si los manipulas bien, estoy seguro que esos chicos harán el trabajo por ti" dijo Zetsu "Parece ser que hemos encontrado ayuda, esto se pone más interesante, que crees que esos chicos quieran con Deliora, Zetsu-San?" pregunto Luka "No me interesa, nuestro propósito es liberar a Deliora y obtener el poder sellado de Zeref, lo que hagan esos chicos no es de mi incumbencia" responde Zetsu "Que carácter" susurro Luka con una media sonrisa.

* * *

**No olviden comentar.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 11 – La Isla Garuna

Era. Consejo Mágico…

Roshio se acercó a Ultear "Tienes un momento Ultear" dijo Roshio "Que pasa Roshio-Sama?" pregunta Ultear "Tengo una misión para ti, Ultear" responde Roshio "De que trata?" pregunto Ultear "Sobre un grupo de personas relacionadas con Deliora. Parece ser que están tratando de destruir el Sello que le tiene prisionero" contesta Roshio "No podemos permitir eso Roshio-Sama, mi madre y Haou-San se esforzaron para poder sellarlo, debemos avisar al Consejo de inmediato" dice Ultear.

"Espera Ultear, el Consejo no puede enterarse de esto" dice Roshio "Pero que dice Roshio-Sama, ellos están tratado de liberar a un creatura de Zeref, el Consejo debe ser avisado" dijo Ultear "Déjame contarte un secreto de Rango-SS Ultear" decía Roshio "_Un secreto Rango-SS_" pensó Ultear sorprendida "Hace 10 años fue robado un artículo de gran valor, el Consejo escondió ese artículo en un Instituto de Investigación oculto en el bosque de la Zona Norte de Fiore" dice Roshio "_Instituto de Investigación, no era ese el lugar donde me tenían secuestrada_" pensaba Ultear.

"Sé lo que te ocurrió dentro del Instituto, tu madre me lo ha contado. Después de ese hecho, investigamos por completo el Instituto, descubrimos que el encargado Brain hacia estudios con niños y artefactos oscuros, pero parece ser que escapo antes de que nos diéramos cuenta" dice Roshio "Que artículo fue robado?" pregunto Ultear "El Libro de Zeref" responde Roshio. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Ultear "Ese libro no solo tiene lo secretos de Zeref, si no también cuenta la historia de la guerra de hace 400 años" dijo Roshio.

"Zeref no murió durante la guerra, los antiguos magos sellaron su poder en 7 partes, ocultaron los sellos en 7 diferentes lugares alrededor de Fiore" dice Roshio "Desde que el libro desapareció, 3 de los sellos ya fueron destruidos. Si este grupo libera a Deliora, el cuarto sello está en peligro de ser liberado" dijo Roshio "Quiere decir que Deliora es uno de los sellos?" pregunto Ultear "No solo el, Lullaby también fue uno de los sellos" respondió Roshio "Necesito que vayas a la Isla Garuna a detenerlos, si la situación se pone grave llámame, me encargare personalmente de la situación" decía Roshio seriamente.

Fairy Tail…

"Oh No!" se escuchó un grito de Mirajane dentro del gremio. Mirajane bajo rápidamente del segundo piso "Maestro! Una de las misiones del segundo piso ha desaparecido!" exclama Mirajane preocupada. Makarov se sorprendió al escuchar a Mirajane "Oh! Ayer vi a un gato robando una misión, si el gato con alas" dice Laxus despreocupadamente "Happy!" exclama Mirajane sorprendida "Quieres decir que Natsu y Lucy son los responsables?" pregunto Levy "En que estarán pensado?" pregunto Alzack "Sabia que Natsu era un idiota, pero llegar a esto" decía Bisca.

"Se acaban de largar con una misión de Clase-S!" exclaman Jet y Droy "Acaban de romper la regla principal. Oye viejo! Cuando vuelvan serán expulsados no es así, aunque dudo que sobrevivan, una misión Clase-S con las habilidades que tienen, no tienen oportunidad jajaja" dice Laxus "Laxus! Si lo sabias, porque no intestaste pararlos!" grito Mirajane enojada "Pensé que solo era un gato con una bola de papel en la boca, nunca pensé que fuera Happy y que Natsu saldría con una misión de Clase-S" dijo Laxus tranquilamente.

Una fría mirada apareció en el rostro de Mirajane "Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que vi esa cara, La Demonio Mirajane" dice Laxus sonriendo "Esto es malo, que trabajo se perdió?" pregunto Makarov "El trabajo de la Isla Maldita Garuna" respondió Mirajane "La isla de los demonios!" exclama Makarov sorprendido "Laxus! Tráelos de vuelta!" grito Makarov "No seas ridículo, yo tengo que ocuparme de otro trabajo, además que mago no sabe salvarse solo" dijo Laxus sonriendo "Y quien más puede forzar a Natsu para que regrese, Naruto y Erza están en una misión, Mystogan no tengo ni idea de donde este" decía Makarov.

"Mirajane tiene un entrevista en una hora con la Revista del Hechicero, no podemos suspenderla, Fairy Tail quedaría mal ante el público" dice Makarov "Eso es un insulto imperdonable abuelo" dijo Gray "Yo me encargare de traer a Natsu y Lucy" decía Gray "De acuerdo Gray, mucha suerte" dice Makarov. Gray salió rápidamente del gremio "Mirajane, manda un mensaje a Erza y Naruto, envíalos a la Isla Garuna" susurro Makarov "Pero Maestro, Gray acaba" susurraba Mirajane "Conoces la rivalidad de Natsu y Gray, con el motor indicado, Natsu puede involucrar a Gray en esto" susurro Makarov.

Aldea Tully…

"Gracias por su ayuda señorita Scarlet, nosotros nunca habríamos podido con ese monstro" dice el alcalde "No hay necesidad de dar las gracias, era mi trabajo" dijo Erza sonriendo "Señorita Scarlet, le acaba de llegar un mensaje de Fairy Tail, viene de parte de la Señorita Mirajane Strauss" decía un oficial entregándole una carta a Erza. Cuando Erza empezó a leer la carta, su expresión empezó a cambiar, ahora traía una expresión de enojo total "Natsu!" grito Erza con enojo "Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!" gritaba Erza enojada.

Cuidad Acalypha…

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Acalypha "Eso fue aburrido, detener a unos bandidos siempre es fácil" dice Naruto suspirando. En ese momento, frente a Naruto apareció una pequeña de 12 años, de largo pele negro, de bellos ojos amarillos, viste un vestido blanco de verano con una sandalias "Hola, necesitas algo?" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa "Tu eres Namikaze Naruto de Fairy Tail?" pregunto la pequeña nerviosa "Si lo soy" responde Naruto sonriendo "Mi nombre es Kagura Mikazuchi, me gustaría preguntarte algo" decía la chica.

"Claro, que deseas preguntarme?" pregunto Naruto sonriendo "Como es que te hiciste tan fuerte?" pregunto Kagura con curiosidad "Esa es una buena pregunta, creo que me hice fuerte para poder proteger a mi seres queridos" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa "Una persona se vuelve más fuerte cuando desea proteger algo" dice Naruto sonriendo "Porque lo preguntas?" pregunto Naruto "Quiero volverme fuerte para poder encontrar a mi hermano" responde Kagura "Ya veo" dice Naruto sonriendo.

"Nunca te rindas Kagura, busca a tu hermano, jamás te des por vencida. Pero si quieres hacerte más fuerte, únete a un gremio, estoy seguro que si te unes a uno podrás hacerte más fuerte rápidamente" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de Kagura "Namikaze-San, ha llegado una carta para usted, es de parte de Mirajane-Sama!" grito un aldeano corriendo hacia Naruto "Bueno, será mejor ver esa carta. Nos vemos Kagura" decía Naruto sonriendo "Adiós Naruto-San" dice Kagura sonriendo.

El aldeano le entrego la carta a Naruto "Me pregunto qué querrá Mirajane" dice Naruto. El rápidamente abrió la carta, cuando termino de leer una expresión de irritación estaba en su rostro "No me lo puedo creer, ese idiota de Natsu siempre metiéndose en problemas" dijo Naruto suspirando "Lo peor de todo es que arrastro a Lucy con el. Bueno será mejor ir por ellos, me pregunto qué les hará el Maestro cuando regresen, espero que no sea _Eso_" decía Naruto temblando "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Naruto. El desapareció del lugar en un parpadeo dorado.

Cuidad Harujion…

"Los encontré!" grito Gray agarrando a Natsu y Lucy "Ah!" exclaman Natsu y Lucy asustados "Gray! Porque estás aquí?" pregunta Natsu "El abuelo me ordeno traerlos de vuelta" respondió Gray "Que! Ya se enteró!" grito Natsu asustado "Si vuelven ahora pueden que eviten la expulsión" dice Gray "Expulsión!" grito Lucy asustada "Ni loco! Voy a hacer esta misión de Clase-S!" grito Natsu "Precisamente se llama Clase-S, tus habilidades apestan" dijo Gray "Si Erza se entera, ya saben lo que les pasara" decía Gray temblando.

"Si Erza se entera!" exclaman Natsu, Lucy y Happy. Una expresión de espanto aparece en sus rostros "Gray ayúdame, ellos me obligaron a venir" dice Happy "Traidor!" exclama Lucy "Ni de broma me vuelvo ahora" dijo Natsu "Son órdenes del Maestro, van a volver aunque tenga que usar la fuerza" decía Gray "Ya paran ustedes dos" dice Lucy "Ustedes van a detener la maldición de la Isla Garuna?" pregunto un lanchero "Si!" grito Natsu "No los dejare" dijo Gray "Mi nombre es Bobo, suban a bordo, yo los llevare" decía Bobo.

Isla Garuna…

"No puedo creer que me hayan arrastrado con ustedes" dice Gray "Yo no veo quejarte" dijo Natsu "Ya basta, primero debemos ir al pueblo, debemos hablar con el alcalde, el es nuestro cliente" decía Lucy. Ellos empezaron a caminar hacia lo mas profundo de la selva de la isla, muy pronto ellos llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, esta estaba cerrada con muchas señales de peligro "Está cerrada, que tipo de pueblo es este" dice Gray "Que asco, rompámosla" dijo Natsu "No!" grito Lucy. En esos momentos unos guardias aparecieron.

"Quienes son ustedes?" preguntó el guardia "Somos del gremio Fairy Tail, venimos por el trabajo" responde Lucy "Enséñenme su insignia" dice el guardia. Todos enseñaron la insignia del gremio Fairy Tail "Entren, los llevare con el alcalde" dijo el guardia. En un momento la entrada del pueblo se abrió, todo el grupo entro al pueblo siguiendo al guardia "Gracias por venir hasta aquí magos, Hoga!" dice el alcalde. Detrás del alcalde varias personas llegaron, todas ellas tapadas con capuchas que cubren el cuerpo por completo "Soy el alcalde de la Isla Garuna, mi nombre es Mocha" decía el alcalde.

"Quítense las capuchas" ordeno Mocha. En un instante todos los aldeanos se quitaron las capuchas, todos ellos tenían sobre sus cuerpos una parte demoniaca, brazo, pierna, cuerno, cabeza, cola "Todos los de esta isla están sufriendo esta maldición" dice Mocha "Como saben que es una maldición?" pregunto Gray "La magia de la luna hace algo con nuestra apariencia" responde Mocha "Hace un tiempo la luna se volvió de color morado, desde ese momento empezó la maldición" decía Mocha "Nunca he visto una luna morada" dice Natsu.

En ese momento, la luna empezó a cambiar de color, esta se estaba volviendo de color morado "La luna ha cambiado!" grito Happy. En ese momento, todos los aldeanos empezaron a transformarse, todos ellos se convirtieron en demonios por completo "Esta es la maldición de la luna" dice Mocha "En la mañana nuestros cuerpos regresaran a la normalidad" dijo Mocha "Por supuesto que los ayudaremos, no seriamos magos de Fairy Tail si no lo hiciéramos" decía Natsu sonriendo "Solo hay una forma de destruir esta maldición, por favor destruyan la luna" dice Mocha. Todo el grupo se sorprendió ante esto.

En el bosque…

"No hay forma de que podamos destruir la luna" dice Gray "Tenemos que hacerlo, los aldeanos lo pidieron" dijo Natsu "Eso es imposible" decía Lucy. El grupo se encontraba caminado por el bosque "Sera mejor que exploremos, capaz y encontremos una explicación para la maldición" dice Lucy "Chu!" se escuchó un ruido. De pronto una enorme rata vestida con un vestido apareció frente al grupo "Una rata!" grito Natsu sorprendido "Es enorme!" exclama Gray "Denle una paliza" dijo Lucy. En ese momento, la rata soltó un humo verde de su boca.

Cuando el grupo olfateo el humo, una expresión de asco estaba en sus rostros "Apestas! Qué demonios es ese olor" dice Gray tapándose la nariz con su mano. Natsu cayo desmayado por el olor "Es verdad tu olfato es mejor, tu lo sufriste más" dijo Gray "Hora de correr" decía Lucy. El grupo empezó a correr, Gray cargaba al inconsciente Natsu sobre sus hombros, la rata empezó a perseguir al grupo "_**Ice Make Hammer (Hielo Toma Forma. Martillo)**_" exclama Gray. Un enorme martillo de hielo golpea la cabeza de la rata, ella cayó inconsciente al instante.

"Debemos entrar a ese templo mientras podamos" dice Lucy. Ella señala un viejo templo cerca de su lugar, ellos rápidamente corrieron hacia el templo. Cuando entraron al templo, observaron muchas marcas, dibujos y palabras sobre las paredes del templo "El nombre original de esta isla es la Isla de la Luna" dijo Gray mientras leía las palabras de la pared "La Isla de la Luna y la maldición lunar, esto es muy sospechoso" decía Lucy. En ese instante, el suelo sobre ellos se destroza, ellos empezaron a caer. Todos ellos cayeron sobre escombros.

"Están bien?" pregunto Natsu "Lo estamos" responde Lucy. A lado de ella se encontraba Happy y Gray "Parece una especie de sótano" dice Gray "Una cueva secreta" dijo Natsu "Debemos explorar" decía Natsu entusiasmado. Cuando Natsu empezó a ver mejor la cueva, el se detuvo por un momento "Que demonios es eso?" pregunto Natsu sorprendido observando una enorme figura "Que pasa?" pregunto Gray "Que es eso!" grito Lucy observando la enorme figura. Es un enorme bloque de hielo rodeado de 5 enormes pilares de hierro, el hielo está envuelto por grandes listones negros, en los listones están sepultadas unas tablillas de roca.

Dentro del bloque de hielo, un enorme demonio es visto "Es un monstro gigante congelado!" grito Natsu sorprendido "Deliora!" exclama Gray sorprendido "Como demonios puede estar aquí" dice Gray temblando "Sabes qué es eso?" pregunto Natsu "Es Deliora, el demonio de las desgracias y el desastre" responde Gray "Es el demonio que destruyo mi hogar cuando era un niño" dijo Gray. En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon "Alguien viene, escóndanse" decía Lucy. Rápidamente todos se escondieron detrás de una enorme roca.

"Es por aquí donde escuchaste voces" dice un joven de 17 años. De pelo azul corto parado, de ojos negros, viste un pantalón verde, una playera verde de manga larga y botas negras "Si, fue por aquí" dijo un joven de 19 años. Tiene la apariencia de un perro, tiene el pelo castaño algo largo, de ojos cafés, viste un pantalón café y zapatos negros "Tal vez te afecto el Goteo de la Luna" decía el peliazul "No!" grito el hombre perro "Yuka-San, Toby-San, traigo tristes noticias, Angelica fue golpeada" dice una joven de 17 años. Tiene el pelo largo de color rosa atado en dos coletas, de ojos azules, viste un vestido gótico de manga larga de color negro-rosa, este llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, trae puestas unas botas largas negras que llegaban arriba de la rodilla.

**Miembro del Gremio Lamia Scale – Yuka Suzuki.**

**Miembro del Gremio Lamia Scale – Toby Horhorta.**

**Miembro del Gremio Lamia Scale – Sherry Blendy.**

"No son de esta isla, su olor es diferente" susurro Natsu "Solo es una rata!" grito Toby "Angelica no es solo una rata, ella es una cazadora que asecha en la oscuridad, también es amor" dice Sherry "Significa que hay intrusos en la isla" dijo Yuka "Muy pronto recogeremos suficiente Goteo de la Luna, pero que triste es todo esto" decía Sherry "Deshagamos de ellos antes de que Reitei-Sama (Emperador Zero) se entere" dice Sherry "Coincido contigo Sherry" dijo Yuka "No podemos dejarlos vivos ahora que han visto a Deliora" decía Sherry.

"Debemos darles un sueño eterno, eso es amor" dice Sherry "Los mataremos!" grito Toby. Ellos empezaron a retirarse del lugar "Que haremos?" pregunto Natsu en un susurro "Debemos esperar y ver qué pasa" susurro Lucy "Como demonios encontraron a Deliora, este demonio fue sellado hace 10 años por mi Maestra Ur y el mago Haou Kouran" dijo Gray "Reitei, no sé qué demonios pienses, pero no permitiré que liberes a Deliora" decía Gray enojado "Estará relacionado con la maldición?" pregunto Lucy "Puede ser posible, después de todo aún está vivo" responde Gray.

"Esperamos aquí hasta que la luna este en lo alto" dice Gray "Ellos dijeron, recogeremos suficiente Goteo de la Luna, eso significa que todo está relacionado con la luna, esperaremos aquí hasta que se haga de noche" dijo Gray. Todos empezaron a esperar la llegada de la noche, Natsu cayó dormido al instante, Lucy y Happy escuchan canciones del Espiritu Estelar, Lira. Gray solo estaba sentado observando el bloque de hielo donde está sellando Deliora "_No dejare que lo liberen, el destruyo mi pueblo. No dejare que salgas al mundo a causar caos_" pensó Gray observando a Deliora.

En la noche, la luz de la luna entro por el agujero del techo cayendo sobre el cristal de Deliora "La luz de la luna?" pregunto Gray sorprendido "Que está pasando?" pregunta Lucy sorprendida "La luz de la luna está golpeando a Deliora" dice Happy "Sigamos, tenemos que ver de dónde viene esa luz" dijo Gray. El grupo empezó a subir unas escaleras rumbo al techo, cuando ellos llegan al techo del templo, observando a un grupo de encapuchados cantando "Que hacen?" pregunto Natsu "Es un conjuro en lengua Beria, Goteo de la Luna" responde Lucy.

"Ya entiendo lo que están haciendo" dice Lucy "Ellos van a usar el poder mágico de la luna para revivir a Deliora" dijo Lucy "Eso es imposible, los sellos puestos por Ur y Haou no se pueden quitar" decía Gray "Con el Goteo de la Luna puede hacerlo, el poder mágico de la luna tiene el poder de destruir cualquier hechizo" dice Lucy "Ellos no saben lo espantoso que es Deliora" dijo Gray "Creo que la maldición se puede deber al Goteo de la Luna, es una magia que puede contaminar el cuerpo humano" decía Lucy "Alguien viene" dice Natsu.

Un hombre vestido con un pantalón negro, playera azul de manga larga, botas blancas, sobre sus hombros una capa blanca, su cabeza esta oculta por un casco blanco con cuernos. Detrás de él venían Yuka, Toby y Sherry "Tristes noticias Reitei-Sama, hubo unos intrusos, no puedo hablar con amor de esto" dice Sherry "Intrusos" dijo Reitei susurrando "Aun no ha revivido Deliora?" pregunto Reitei "Luka-Sama nos ha informado que puede revivir de hoy a mañana" contesta Sherry "Estamos donde queríamos, los intrusos no me interesan. Solo hay personas en el pueblo de abajo, vayan y destrúyanlo" ordeno Reitei.

"Si señor!" exclamaron Yuka, Toby y Sherry "No podemos dejar que destruyan el pueblo" dice Lucy "Estoy harto de jugar al escondite" dijo Natsu. El salió del escondite "Nosotros te pararemos" decía Natsu decidido. Reitei y los demás solo observaron a Natsu "Esa insignia, son del gremio Fairy Tail" dice Sherry "Ya veo, los del pueblo pidieron ayuda a un gremio" dijo Yuka "Que esperan, vayan y destruyan el pueblo" ordeno Reitei "No podemos dejar que nadie interfiera en el despertar de Deliora" decía Reitei. En ese momento, Gray se lanzó hacia Reitei.

"Tu! Para ese ritual sin sentido!" grito Gray "_**Ice Make Pillars (Hielo Toma Forma. Pilares)**_" exclama Gray. Varios pilares de hielo se crean, estos salen disparados hacia Reitei "_**Ice Make Pillars (Hielo Toma Forma. Pilares)**_" exclama Reitei. Unos pilares de hielo iban hacia Gray, los pillares de ambos chocaron entre si destruyéndose en el acto "El también usa hielo!" grito Happy sorprendido "Lyon, sabes lo que estás haciendo?" pregunto Gray "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Gray" dice Reitei "Lo conoces?" preguntaron Lucy y Happy "Que coincidencia, nunca imagine que el mago que enviaran fueras tu, igual no importa" decía Reitei "Váyanse, yo me hare cargo" dijo Reitei. Yuka, Toby y Sherry empezaron su camino hacia el pueblo.

"No los dejare escapar" dice Natsu "_**Ice Make Confinement (Hielo Toma Forma. Confinamiento)**_" exclama Reitei. En un instante, Natsu fue atrapado por una bola de hielo "Happy encárgate de Lucy" dijo Gray. Happy agarro a Lucy y empezó a volar fuera del lugar "Happy, estas abandonando a Natsu" decía Lucy "Tenemos que escapar, quien protegerá el pueblo si no escapamos" dice Happy "Largo de aquí Natsu" dijo Gray. El empuja la bola de hielo que atrapo a Natsu, el sale disparado rodando por una colina "Maldito seas Gray!" grito Natsu enojado "Proteges a tus compañeros, igual no son rivales para mi" decía Reitei.

"No me trates como si fueras mi superior, además, nunca subestimes a los magos de Fairy Tail" dice Gray. Reitei empieza a quitarse el casco, cuando se lo quita, se revela a un joven de 18 años, de pelo blanco corto parado de ojos verdes. Este joven es Lyon Bastia "Para que quieres liberar a Deliora, acaso no entiendes todo el esfuerzo que hicieron Ur y Haou para sellarlo, Lyon" dice Gray "Por esa razón quiero liberarlo, si quiero sobrepasar a Ur, necesito vencer a la única cosa que Ur no pudo vencer por su cuenta" dijo Lyon "Cuando derrote a Deliora, le demostrare a todos que he sobrepasado a Ur" decía Lyon sonriendo.

En el Mar. En un Barco Pirata…

"Para que desea ir a esa isla Señorita" dice un pirata observando a una hermosa joven con corazones en sus ojos. La joven de largo pelo rojo de ojos castaños, viste una blusa blanca de tirantes con un escote en U que dejaba parte de su pecho a la vista, una falda roja que llega a la mistad de sus muslos, trae puestos unos tacones rojos "La isla Garuna es una isla maldita, transforma a los humanos en demonios" dijo el pirata con corazones en los ojos "No me interesa" decía la joven pelirroja "Castigare a cualquiera que rompas las reglas" dice la joven. Erza Scarlet iba rumbo a la Isla Garuna.

Isla Garuna…

En la playa, un hombre apareció por medio de un parpadeo dorado. El hombre es un joven de 20 años, de pelo rubio de ojos azules, viste un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una playera negra de manga corta, encima una gabardina blanca de manga corta, en la espalda tiene escrito Fairy Tail en letras rojas, en la parte superior esta la insignia de Fairy Tail en todo su esplendor "He llegado" dice el joven rubio "Siento varias presencia mágicas en esta isla, una de ellas se me hace muy familiar" dijo el joven rubio.

Este joven es Namikaze Naruto "Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy y otras 6 presencias mágicas en la Isla. De hecho uno más se acerca" dice Naruto. El fijo su vista hacia el mar "Erza, porque esto no me sorprende" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Bueno será mejor buscar esa presencia mágica, su poder mágico está muy suprimido, muy pocos magos pueden suprimir su poder mágico a tal nivel" decía Naruto "Otra cosa más? Porque siento tanto poder mágico sobre nosotros, es como si el cielo estuviera rodeado de poder mágico?" se preguntó Naruto. El desapareció del lugar en un parpadeo dorado.

* * *

**No olviden dejar un comentario n.n**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Comienza la batalla**

* * *

Capítulo 12 – Protejan el Pueblo

Isla Garuna…

"_**Ice Make Eagle (Hielo Toma Forma. Águila)**_" exclama Lyon. Varias águilas de hielo iban directo hacia Gray "_**Ice Make Shield (Hielo Toma Forma. Escudo)**_" exclama Gray. Un escudo de hielo aparece frente a el, las águilas rodearon el escudo, todas ellas iban directo hacia Gray, el fue golpeado por todas las águilas de hielo "Eres bueno moldeado formas Estáticas, pero estoy seguro que no lo has olvidado Gray, yo soy bueno moldeando formas Dinámicas" dice Lyon sonriendo "_**Ice Make Hammer (Hielo Toma Forma. Martillo)**_" exclama Gray. Un gran martillo de hielo aparece sobre Lyon.

"_**Ice Make Snow Ape (Hielo Toma Forma. Mono de Nieve)**_" exclama Lyon. Un enorme mono de hielo aparece sobre Lyon defendiéndolo del martillo de hielo de Gray "Eres patético Gray" dice Lyon "Mi poder es mayor al tuyo, hace tiempo que sobrepase a Ur" dijo Lyon "No seas engreído Lyon" decía Gray "No serás capaz de golpearme una sola vez, Gray" dice Lyon "_**Ice Make Geyser (Hielo Toma Forma. Geiser)**_" exclama Gray. Una enorme roca de hielo iba directo hacia Lyon "Aun no lo entiendes Gray, yo fui el mejor alumno de Ur, siempre fui más fuerte que tu. Mi sueño es sobrepasar a Ur, no voy a dejar que interfieras" dijo Lyon.

"_**Ice Make Snow Dragon (Hielo Toma Forma. Dragón de Nieve)**_" exclama Lyon. Un enorme dragón de hielo traspaso la roca de hielo de Gray, el dragón siguió directo golpeando a Gray "_**Ice Make Snow Avalanche (Hielo Toma Forma. Avalancha de Nieve)**_" exclama Lyon. Dos enorme bloques de hielo de juntaron golpeando a Gray, una enorme explosión emergió en el lugar, cuando el humo se despeja se puede observar a Gray inconsciente en el suelo "Quédate tumbado como el inútil que eres Gray, mírame sobrepasar a Ur" decía Lyon. El empezaba su camino hacia el templo.

En el Bosque…

En un parpadeo dorado, Naruto aparece en medio del bosque "Sal donde quieras que estés, sabes que no puedes esconderte de mi, Ultear" dice Naruto. En un instante, una hermosa mujer aparece frente a Naruto, de largo pelo negro de ojos negros, viste un kimono blanco corto que llega a la mistad de sus muslos, este solo tiene una manga larga, está atado por un listo amarillo por su cintura por medio de un moño, trae puestos unos tacones negros. Esta hermosa mujer es Ultear Milkovich "En verdad eres único Naruto-Kun, muy pocas personas pueden encontrarme tan fácilmente como tu" dijo Ultear sonriendo.

"Que haces aquí Ultear?" pregunta Naruto "Directo al punto como siempre" dice Ultear suspirando con una bella sonrisa "Estoy aquí por una misión del Consejo" respondió Ultear "Un grupo está tratando de romper el sello que mantiene prisionero a Deliora, parece ser que están usando el Goteo de la Luna para destruir el sello" dijo Ultear "Goteo de la Luna, con una magia como esa puede ser posible destruir los 3 sellos y el bloque de hielo que lo mantienen sellado" decía Naruto "Debemos detener a ese grupo, en estos momentos ellos están siendo tratado por miembros de Fairy Tail" dice Ultear.

"De seguro son Natsu y Lucy" dice Naruto "Naruto-Kun, si la situación se sale de la manos tenemos que tratar con Deliora, solo tu y yo tenemos el poder necesario para hacerle frente. Si Deliora queda en libertad, debemos evitar a toda costa que salga de esta isla, no podemos dejar que Deliora anda suelto por el mundo" dijo Ultear "Lo se Ultear" decía Naruto "Seguiré observando la situación, te echare una mano si llega haber problemas" dice Ultear sonriendo "Una cosa más Naruto-Kun, parece ser que el responsable de todo es Lyon" dijo Ultear.

"Lyon! El alumno de Ur" dice Naruto sorprendido "No tengo idea de lo que cambio a Lyon, pero de alguna manera siento que alguien está manipulando a Lyon desde la sombras. Se que Lyon desea superar a mi madre a cualquier costo, pero el no es el tipo de persona que haría algo tan peligroso solo para cumplir su cometido" decía Ultear "La pregunta aquí es, quien está manipulando a Lyon?" se preguntaba Naruto "No te preocupes Ultear, yo me encargare de encontrar al culpable" dice Naruto sonriendo. El desapareció en un parpadeo dorado "Gracias Naruto-Kun" susurro Ultear con una sonrisa.

En el pueblo…

"Todos los preparativos están listos, Hime" dice Virgo "Gran trabajo Virgo, estoy segura que cavaste un profundo hoyo" dijo Lucy sonriendo "Me castigaras?" pregunto Virgo "Si fue un cumplido!" grito Lucy "Lucy, de verdad pienso que eres estúpida, quien caería en una trampa tan obvia" decía Happy "No digas algo tan descaradamente" dice Lucy "Cavar un hoyo es una idea estúpida" dijo Happy. En ese momento alguien entro al pueblo, era Natsu, sobre su espalda venia Gray mal herido "Están todos bien?" pregunto Natsu "Espera Natsu!" gritaron Lucy y Happy. Natsu cayó dentro del hoyo junto con Gray.

"Wah!" grito Natsu "Al final si cayo alguien" dice Happy con una gotita estilo anime "Están bien?" pregunto Happy "Yo si, pero Gray fue derrotado por el chico de la máscara" responde Natsu. El salió del hoyo rápidamente, Happy llevo rápidamente a Gray a un lugar seguro "Aun no han llegado esos sujetos, se suponen que salieron primero que yo" dijo Natsu "Es verdad, esta retrasados" decía Lucy pensativa. De pronto, una enorme figura podía observarse en el cielo, era una enorme rata, ella estaba volando agitando su cola como una hélice, en sus manos trae una enorme cubeta con una liquido verde.

"Adelante Angelica" dice Sherry. En ese momento, la rata lanzo el líquido verde sobre el pueblo "Ese olor, esa cosa es veneno" dijo Natsu sorprendido "Como pararemos algo como eso!" grito Lucy asustada "Todos al centro del pueblo!" grito Natsu. Todos los aldeanos corrieron hacia el centro del pueblo "_**Karyuu no Kouen (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Una enorme bola de fuego golpeo la gelatina, la explosión ocasiono que la gelatina se expanda por los lados del pueblo dejando protegido el centro del pueblo "Ese mago de fuego" decía Yuka sorprendido.

"De alguna forma lo conseguimos, pero el pueblo quedo fatal" dice Lucy. Todos los lados del pueblo quedaron derretidos por la gelatina verde "Tenemos que destruir a todos los enemigos de Reitei-Sama" dijo Yuka "Íbamos a darles una muerte rápida, parece ser que ahora veremos mucha sangre" decía Sherry fríamente "Angelica tras ellos" dice Sherry. La enorme rata salió disparada hacia Natsu y Lucy, en un rápido movimiento Angelica agarro a Lucy con su garra, la enorme rata salió volando del lugar, sobre la rata se encontraba Sherry.

"Yo me encargare de ti" dice Sherry fríamente "Suéltame!" grito Lucy "Happy, ayuda a Lucy" dijo Natsu "Aye Sir!" exclama Happy volando en dirección a la rata "Yo me ocupare de ustedes dos" decía Natsu. El se lanzó hacia Yuka y Toby "_**Karyuu no Kenkaku (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Envuelto en fuego, Natsu envistió a Toby mandándolo a volar "_**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un aliento de fuego iba directo hacia Yuka "_**Wave (Onda)**_" exclama Yuka. Una esfera de energía verde aparece frente a Yuka, en un instante el aliento de fuego desapareció.

"Que fuego más violento, tu eres Salamander de Fairy Tail" dice Yuka. Toby se levantó del suelo sin un rasguño "Nosotros no seremos derrotados tan fácilmente" dijo Yuka "Somos miembros del gremio Lamia Scale, el gremio del Santo Mágico Iron Rock Jura Neekis" decía Yuka "_**Karyuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Yuka y Toby fueron atacados por unas alas de fuego, pero ellos las esquivaron hábilmente "Desgraciado, deja a las personas terminar de hablar" dice Yuka "No me interesa, su blanco es nuestro cliente, en otras palabras son enemigos de Fairy Tail, eso es todo lo que necesito saber" dijo Natsu.

"Toby, me ocupare de el yo mismo" dice Yuka enojado "_**Wave (Onda)**_" exclama Yuka. Una onda de energía salió disparada hacia Natsu, el la esquivo con facilidad "_**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un aliento de fuego sale disparado hacia Yuka "_**Wave (Onda)**_" exclama Yuka. Una onda de energía desaparece al instante el aliento de fuego "En Lamia Scale, yo soy el encargado de la anti-magia, mi magia puede bloquear cualquier magia" explica Yuka "Ya veo" susurro Natsu "_**Bullet Wave (Onda de Bala)**_" exclama Yuka. Dos esferas de energía salen disparadas hacia Natsu.

Natsu salto esquivando andas esferas de energía "Ya te lo dije tu magia no sirve contra mi" dice Yuka "Entonces usare la fuerza bruta" dijo Natsu sonriendo "_**Wave (Onda)**_" exclama Yuka. Una esfera de energía se crea alrededor de Yuka, Natsu lanzo un golpe, el golpe atravesó la esfera de energía pero no alcanzo a llegar al rostro de Yuka "Tal vez no puedo usar magia dentro de tu esfera, pero quien dice que no puedo usarla fuera" decía Natsu sonriendo "_**Karyuu no Enchuu (Codo del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. El uso fuego en su codo aumentando la fuerza física de su brazo.

Natsu golpeo el rostro de Yuka con terrible fuerza bruta, Yuka quedo inconsciente rápidamente "Uno fuera" dice Natsu "Eres bueno, pero yo soy más fuerte que Yuka" dijo Toby sonriendo "_**Paralyzing Claws (Garras Paralizantes)**_" exclama Toby. Sus uñas crecieron de tamaño, ahora parecían unas garras, Toby se lanzó hacia Natsu atacándolo con sus garras, pero Natsu esquivaba cada ataque fácilmente. En ese momento, un rayo negro se podía ver en el cielo, tanto Natsu como Toby apararon la batalla, ellos observaban el rayo negro sorprendidos "Qué demonios es eso?" se preguntaron Natsu y Toby.

En ese instante el rayo negro cambio de dirección, este iba directo hacia Natsu y Toby "Viene hacia aquí!" gritaron Natsu y Toby sorprendidos. El rayo negro cayo frente a Natsu y Toby creando un enorme cráter, una barrera de humo tapaba el cráter "Por fin te encontré Natsu" se escuchó una voz dentro de la barrera de humo "Esa voz… no me digas que es…" decía Natsu temblando. Dentro del humo salió un joven rubio de ojos azules "Naruto!" grito Natsu asustado "Espero que estés listo para las consecuencias de tus actos Natsu" dijo Naruto fríamente.

"No interrumpas mi batalla!" grito Toby. El se lanzó hacia Naruto con sus garras preparadas "_Idiota!_" pensó Natsu observando a Toby. Naruto solo volteo observando a Toby, en un instante, Naruto golpeo el rostro de Toby sepultándolo en el suelo, la fuerza fue tanta que un cráter se creó alrededor de Toby, el cayo inconsciente al instante "No molestes, que no ves que estoy ocupado" dice Naruto "Ah!" grito Natsu asustado observando lo ocurrido con Toby "Ahora Natsu! Como esta eso de que robaste una misión de Clase-S" dijo Naruto fríamente "Ayuda!" grito Natsu. Su grito se escuchó en toda la isla.

Con Lucy…

"Este será un buen lugar" dice Sherry. Angelica lanzo a Lucy sobre el suelo "Yo me encargare de ti" dijo Sherry "_**Wood Dool (Muñeca de Madera)**_" exclama Sherry. De pronto un árbol empezó a moverse, el árbol empezó atacar a Lucy "Se mueve!" exclama Lucy sorprendida. Ella esquivaba los ataques del árbol con algo de dificultad "_**Ábrete Puerta del Toro, Tauro!**_" exclama Lucy. En un instante, un enorme toro de color blanco-negro con una enorme hacha aparece en el lugar, en un movimiento de su hacha, el toro destrozo por completo el árbol "Una Maga Estelar con llaves del Zodiaco Elíptico" decía Sherry sorprendida.

"Genial Tauro" dice Lucy "Muu! Los pechos de Lucy son los mejores!" grito Tauro "Que indecente, pero tienes mala suerte de luchar conmigo, mi magia Play Doll Attack (Ataque del Juego de Muñeca) puede controlar a cualquier cosa que no sean humanos, eso incluye a los espíritus estelares" dijo Sherry sonriendo "_**Puppeteer (Titiritero)**_" exclama Sherry. En ese instante, Tauro empezó atacar a Lucy con su hacha, ella apenas y podía esquivar sus ataques "Lucy no puedo mover mi cuerpo" dice Tauro "_**Ciérrate Puerta del Toro, Tauro!**_" exclama Lucy. En un instante, Tauro desapareció del lugar "Ella lo hizo, nunca escuche de un Mago Estelar que pudiera hacer eso" dijo Sherry sorprendida "Estoy creciendo" dice Lucy sonriendo.

"Pongámonos serios, _**Rock Doll (Muñeca de Roca)**_" exclama Sherry. Un enorme ogro de roca sale debajo del suelo, el comenzó atacar a Lucy, ella comenzó a correr esquivando los ataques del ogro de roca, muy pronto Lucy llego a la orilla del mar "_**Ábrete Puerta Portadora del Agua, Acuario!**_" exclama Lucy. En ese momento, una bella sirena de largo pelo azul de ojos azules, tiene un aleta de color azul, su pecho estaba cubierto por una pieza de bikini azul, en sus manos cargaba un pequeño jarrón "Acuario! Como es que tienes un espíritu estelar tan fuerte" dijo Sherry sorprendida.

"_**Puppeteer (Titiritero)**_" exclama Sherry "Ahora Acuario está bajo mi control" dice Sherry sonriendo "No lo creo" dijo Lucy sonriendo "A mí nadie me controla!" grita Acuario. De su jarrón una enorme marea de agua salió arrasando con el ogro de roca, Lucy y Sherry, ambas cayeron al suelo agotadas "Angelica véngame" decía Sherry. En ese momento, la enorme rata se lanzó hacia Lucy "_Maldición, no puedo moverme_" pensaba Lucy. Antes de que la rata tocara a Lucy, la rata fue cortada por una espada, la rata cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Lucy observo a su salvadora, era una joven hermosa de largo pelo rojo de ojos cafés "Erza!" exclama Lucy con alegría. En ese momento, Lucy observo la mirada fría de Erza "_Ya recuerdo! Nosotros hemos roto las reglas de Fairy Tail_" pensó Lucy asustada "Sabes porque estoy aquí no es así?" pregunto Erza fríamente "Eh… si lo se… para llevarnos de vuelta…" decía Lucy asustada. En ese instante, Happy llega al lugar "Lucy, que bien que te encuentras bien" dice Happy. Una mano agarro a Happy apretándolo con fuerza "Erza!" grito Happy asustado "Donde esta Natsu?" pregunto Erza fríamente.

"Escúchame Erza!" grito Lucy "Te pido perdón por venir tan egoístamente, pero en estos momentos la isla se encuentra en varios problemas, alguien está intentado revivir a un demonio congelado y la gente del pueblo es afectada por la magia" dice Lucy "Nosotros queremos salvar a esa gente!" grito Lucy "No me interesa" dijo Erza fríamente "Entonces déjanos terminar este trabajo" decía Lucy. En ese momento, una espada apareció en el cuello de Lucy "Tu no lo entiendes Lucy, ustedes rompieron las reglas, traicionaron al Maestro, no creas que se pueden salvar fácilmente" dice Erza fríamente.

En el Templo…

"Porque no mataste a ese chico de Fairy Tail?" pregunto un hombre. De pelo verde corto de ojos amarillos, toda su piel es de color blanca, viste una capa negra con nubes rojas que cubre todo su cuerpo "No había necesidad Zetsu-San" respondió Lyon "Aunque digas eso, has intentado matar a los aldeanos" dice la voz de una mujer. Tiene el pelo largo de color rosa, tiene unos bellos ojos azules, viste un vestido negro corto que llega a la mitad de sus muslos, tiene un escote en V que deja parte de su pecho a la vista, trae puestos unos tacones rojos, sobre sus hombros una capa negra con nubes rojas.

"Parece ser que aún tiene apego por tu compañero de estudios" dice Zetsu "Gray es débil, ya lo he derrotado. Si llega a entrometerse esta vez lo matare" dijo Lyon "De verdad?" pregunto Zetsu "La resurrección de Deliora se volverá más difícil a partir de este momento, esta noche el poder mágico de la luna estará a su máximo y Deliora revivirá" decía Luka "Pero si alguien se interpone en el ritual, Deliora quedara sellado para siempre" dice Zetsu "La situación se te ha complicado un poco Reitei-Sama" dijo Luka burlonamente.

"Tu enemigo es Salamander, pero recientemente han llegado a la isla, Titania y Meiou" dijo Zetsu "Como siempre eres rápido con la información Zetsu-San" dice Lyon "Ellos no me vencerán, mi poder supera al de Ur" dijo Lyon "Te ayudaremos con este trabajo, Luka se encargara de Titania y Meiou, yo me encargare del ritual, tu termina el resto" decía Zetsu "Parece ser que todo se cumplirá, muy pronto Deliora será derrotado por mi poder" dice Lyon "Sera muy interesante, pelear con Meiou y Titania, creo que será bastante entretenido" dijo Luka con una sonrisa confiada.

En el Pueblo…

Gray empezó abrir sus ojos "Veo que has despertado" dice una voz a lado de Gray. Cuando Gray observa al dueño de la voz se sorprende "Erza!" exclama Gray sorprendido. A lado de Erza estaban Lucy y Happy atados con una cuerda "Lucy ya me ha contado la situación, acaso no era tu trabajo pararlos Gray?" pregunto Erza "Estoy demasiado impresionada para decirte algo" dijo Erza "Donde esta Natsu?" pregunto Gray "Eso me gustaría saber" decía Erza "Gray, vamos a buscar a Natsu, cuando lo encontremos regresaremos al gremio" dice Erza "De que hablas Erza?" pregunto Gray sorprendido "Si escuchaste la historia, debes de saber lo que pasa en esta isla" dijo Gray.

"Y qué?" pregunto Erza fríamente "Vine aquí por los que rompieron las reglas, solo falta Natsu. No tengo interés en nada más" dice Erza "Estas diciendo que dejemos esto y nos larguemos" dijo Gray "Este trabajo fue puesto en muchos gremios, solo un gremio que haya aceptado la misión oficialmente puede cumplir este trabajo" decía Erza "No estoy de acuerdo contigo Erza" dice Gray "Que! Estas tratando de romper las reglas del gremio" dijo Erza enojado. En su mano apareció una espada, en ese instante un parpadeo dorado aparece en el lugar.

Una mano tomo la espada de Erza "Ya basta pequeña flor escarlata, te ves un poco alterada, esa expresión no le queda a ese bello rostro" dice una persona recién llegada "Naruto!" exclaman Gray, Lucy y Happy sorprendidos "Naruto! Que haces aquí?" pregunto Erza "Lo mismo que tu" responde Naruto "Por cierto, encontré esto en el camino" dijo Naruto. El lanzo al suelo a un Natsu atado de pies a cabeza "Natsu!" exclaman Lucy y Happy con alegría "Este trabajo ya ha sido oficialmente aceptado, ya me he encargado de todo" decía Naruto sonriendo.

"Pero Naruto! El maestro dijo que…" pero Erza no pudo terminar. Una extraña presión recorrido el lugar, pequeños escalofríos recorrieron los cuerpos de Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Happy "Ya fue todo arreglado Erza" susurro Naruto. Erza podía observar los fríos ojos azules de Naruto, pequeños escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Erza, pero ella sabía que no era por miedo, era otra sensación, una agradable y extraña sensación "_Erza está temblando_" pensaron Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy sorprendidos "Muy bien, nos encargaremos de este trabajo" dijo Erza "Esto es lo que haremos" decía Naruto sonriendo.

En el Templo…

El tembló empezó a temblar "Que está pasando?" pregunto Lyon confundido. En ese instante toda la habitación se inclinó, muchas grietas aparecieron en el suelo creando un enorme agujero "Creo que ahí están los culpables" dijo Luka observando el agujero. Dos personas estaban en el sótano del tembló, un pelirosa de ojos cafés y un rubio de ojos azules "Que bueno soy rompiendo cosas" decía Natsu sonriendo "No es algo de lo que debas sentirte orgulloso" dice Naruto "Malditos, que demonios significa esto?" pregunto Lyon "He destruido la mitad de los pilares del templo, con el templo inclinado, la luz de la luna no tocara a Deliora" responde Natsu "Fairy Tail" dijo Lyon gruñendo.

"Namikaze Naruto" susurro Luka observando a Naruto "Comencemos!" grito Natsu "_**Karyuu no Kenkaku (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Envuelto en fuego, Natsu sale disparado hacia Lyon, Natsu lo enviste enviándolo a volar, pero Lyon se convirtió en hielo rompiéndose en pedazos "No puedes esquivar en el aire cierto" dice Lyon "_**Ice Make Eagle (Hielo Toma Forma. Águila)**_" exclama Lyon. Varias águilas de hielo iban tras Natsu "_**Meiryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Unas alas oscuras destruyeron las águilas de hielo.

"No te olvides de mi" dice Naruto sonriendo "_**Jishinha (Onda Sísmica)**_" exclama Luka. Unas ondas blancas tocaron el suelo donde estaban parados Naruto y Natsu, al instante el suelo se destruye haciéndolos caer "Parece ser que no eres una persona bastante afortunada Lyon" dijo Luka sonriendo "Que fue lo que hiciste Luka?" pregunto Lyon "Ayudarte un poco, no podemos dejar que te derroten hasta que Deliora reviva" responde Luka "Crees que alguien puede derrotarme" decía Lyon. Un aura blanca aparece alrededor de Lyon, al instante toda la habitación comenzó a congelarse.

"Yo soy Reitei, Lyon Bastia. Soy el único mago que puede derrotar a Deliora, sería una vergüenza para mi nombre el no poder derrotar a ese mago de fuego" dice Lyon enojado "_**Jinshinken (Puño Sísmico)**_" exclama Luka. Ella golpeo el muro de hielo, unas onda blancas recorrió todo el hielo de toda la habitación, al instante todo el hielo se rompió "Con que derrotar a Deliora" se escuchó una voz. En un parpadeo dorado, Natsu y Naruto aparecieron "Lo derrotare para superar a Ur!" exclama Lyon "_**Ice Make Eagle (Hielo Toma Forma. Águila)**_" exclama Lyon. Varias águilas de hielo iban hacia Naruto, el esquivaba las águilas de hielo con gran facilidad.

"Naruto! Yo me hare cargo de el!" grito Natsu. En ese momento, la pared se congelo, de pronto la pared cayo abajo revelando a un joven de pelo negro de ojos negros "Gray" dice Lyon observando al recién llegado "Natsu, deja que me ocupe yo de el" dijo Gray "Es hora de enseñarle a Lyon, lo lejos que estamos de Ur" decía Gray con determinación "Ya perdiste contra el" dice Natsu "No volverá a pasar" dijo Gray. Naruto solo observaba a ambos con tranquilidad "Déjalo Natsu, ve y ayuda a Erza y Lucy a detener el ritual" decía Naruto "Pero!" grito Natsu enojado. En ese momento el templo empezó a temblar, el templo empezó a equilibrarse "Creo que lo hice justo a tiempo" dice Luka sonriendo "Que has hecho?" pregunto Natsu enojado.

"Destruí los demás pilares para equilibrar el templo, mi magia Jishin (Terremoto) es muy útil para este tipo de cosas" dice Luka sonriendo "Creo que es hora de empezar el ritual" dijo Luka saliendo corriendo del lugar "Yo me hare cargo de ella" decía Naruto siguiendo a Luka "Me encargare de detener el despertar de ese monstro" dijo Natsu corriendo hacia el sótano "Vamos Lyon! Es hora del Segundo Round, te demostrare la fuerza de Fairy Tail!" grito Gray determinado "No te pongas tan engreído, Gray" decía Lyon con una media sonrisa.

* * *

**Se acepta todo tipo de comentario. Quejas, Opiniones y Sugerencias.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Comencemos**

* * *

Capítulo 13 – Despertar

Con Naruto…

"Oh! Me estas siguiendo" dice Luka observando como Naruto la perseguía "_**Jishindekki (Mazo Sísmico)**_" exclama Luka. Ella golpeo el suelo, en un instante un enorme muro de roca aparece frente a Naruto deteniéndole el paso "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un golpe oscuro dio de lleno en el muro de roca destruyéndolo "Eso no me detendrá" dijo Naruto "_Un Dragón Slayer, el es igual a Natsumi-Chan_" pensó Luka sonriendo "_**Jishindomu (Cúpula Sísmica)**_" exclama Luka. Naruto fue encerrado en un círculo blanco "_Esto es_" pensó Naruto "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Naruto.

El desapareció en un parpadeo dorado, toda el área dentro del círculo blanco se destrozó por completo "Oh! Ha escapado" dice Luka. Naruto apareció en un parpadeo dorado detrás de Luka "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un golpe oscuro iba directo hacia Luka "_**Jishinken (Puño Sísmico)**_" exclama Luka. Su puño fue envuelto en un círculo blanco, cuando ambos golpes chocan, un enorme cráter se crea alrededor de ellos "Esto se pone interesante" dijo Luka. El viento empezó agitar la capa negra con nubes rojas de Luka "Esa capa es" decía Naruto sorprendido.

Con Gray…

"_**Ice Make Spear (Hielo Toma Forma. Lanza)**_" exclama Gray. Unas lanzas de hielo dieron de lleno en Lyon "Maldito! _**Ice Make Snow Dragón (Hielo Toma Forma. Dragón de Nieve)**_" exclama Lyon. Un enorme dragón de hielo aparece, este iba directo hacia Gray, el dragón golpeo de lleno a Gray mandándolo a volar "No puedo gastar mi poder mágico contigo, necesito guardarlo para mi enfrentamiento contra Deliora" dice Lyon sonriendo "Gray, Deliora revivirá, nadie puede pararlo. Incluso Luka y Zetsu-San están continuando con el ritual" dijo Lyon sonriendo "Mis amigos los pararan, Naruto y Erza son de los más fuertes de Fairy Tail, estoy seguro que ellos lo lograran" decía Gray.

Con Erza…

"Ya es hora" dice Zetsu. Frente a el estaba el enorme bloque de hielo donde esta sellado Deliora, en ese momento, la luz de la luna entro cayendo sobre el bloque de hielo, poco a poco, los pilares de hierro y los listones negros que rodeaban el bloque de hielo empezaban a desaparecer "No falta mucho" dijo Zetsu "Oye tu! Para este ritual de una vez!" exclama una mujer de largo pelo rojo de ojos cafés. Detrás de ella venían un gato azul y una joven rubia de ojos cafés "Ya es tarde Fairy Tail, Deliora ha comenzado a revivir" decía Zetsu.

Con Naruto…

"Akatsuki!" exclama Naruto sorprendido "Vaya! Incluso sabes el nombre de nuestro gremio" dice Luka sorprendida "Así que Tobi ha formado un nuevo Akatsuki" dijo Naruto enojado "Incluso conoces a nuestro líder, Tobi-Sama, me sorprendes Naruto-Kun" decía Luka sonriendo "Ese hombre, es la persona que arruino mi vida, el me quito lo que más quería, por su culpa mis padres murieron" dice Naruto enojado "Desde hace 10 años, he estado buscando información sobre el, pero no parece haber ningún rastro de el, ni siquiera en la información del Consejo Mágico" dijo Naruto.

"Tobi-Sama es una persona muy cautelosa, ha cometido muchos actos que perjudicaran al mundo en el futuro, lo mejor de todo es que nadie en el mundo se ha dado cuenta" dice Luka sonriendo. Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron, ahora poseían una rasgadura en ellos "_**Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aliento oscuro iba directo hacia Luka "_**Jishinha (Onda Sísmica)**_" exclama Luka. Una onda blanca choca con el aliento oscuro, una enorme explosión aparece en el lugar "No te dejare salir de aquí, hasta que me digas donde se encuentra Tobi?" pregunto Naruto con una mirada aterradora.

Con Gray…

"Las ruinas han comenzado a temblar" dice Gray "El Goteo de la Luna ha comenzado, muy pronto Deliora será libre" dijo Lyon sonriendo "Supongo que todo esto ha acabado, no pueden detenernos" decía Lyon sonriendo "Hace 3 años trajimos a Deliora a esta isla, la Isla Garuna, la isla donde se puede encontrar el Goteo de la Luna. He investigado todo sobre Deliora, incluso encontré camaradas que apoyaron mi idea, he esperado este momento desde hace 5 años" dice Lyon sonriendo "_**Ice Make Eagle (Hielo Toma Forma. Águila)**_" exclama Lyon. Varias águilas de hielo iban directo hacia Gray "_**Ice Make Shield (Hielo Toma Forma. Escudo)**_" exclama Gray.

Un escudo de hielo aparece frente a Gray, las águilas chocaron con el escudo destruyéndose "Así que has perdido 5 años de tu vida en esta idiotez" dice Gray "Como te atreves" gruñía Lyon "Tu desperdiciaste 10 años de tu vida en un gremio" dijo Lyon "Solo hice lo que Ur me recomendó, ella dijo que dentro de un gremio nuestro poder puede aumentar y refinarse. Ur ahora es uno de los 10 Santos Mágicos, tiene el 7° puesto entre los 10, ninguno de nosotros ha superado a Ur, nos falta mucho para lograrlo" decía Gray.

"Eso no importa, yo la superare derrotando a Deliora!" grito Lyon "_**Ice Make Snow Wolf (Hielo Toma Forma. Lobo de Nieve)**_" exclama Lyon. Un lobo de hielo iba directo hacia Gray, el lo esquiva alejándose del lobo "_**Ice Make Snow Tiger (Hielo Toma Forma. Tigre de Nieve)**_" exclama Lyon. Un tigre de hielo iba directo hacia Gray "_**Ice Make Prison (Hielo Toma Forma. Prisión)**_" exclama Gray. El atrapo al tigre de hielo y al lobo de hielo con una jaula de hielo "Es todo lo que tienes Lyon, solo son bestias insignificantes" dice Gray "Terminare con esto Lyon, _**Ice Make Cannon (Hielo Toma Forma. Cañón)**_" exclama Gray. Un cañón de hielo se crea en los hombros de Gray.

Del cañón de hielo, una ráfaga de nieve sale disparada hacia Lyon, la ráfaga dio de lleno a Lyon, el cayo inconsciente al instante. En ese momento "**Groah!**" se escuchó un rugido en toda la isla "Ese sonido, jamás podré olvidarlo! Maldición! Ya ha resucitado!" exclama Gray enojado. El salió corriendo de la habitación dirigiéndose al lugar donde provino el rugido "Tengo que detener a Deliora, no habrá otra alternativa, tendré que usar el Escudo Helado" dijo Gray mientras corría hacia el sótano.

Con Erza…

"Te dije que te detuvieras, _**Kansou (Re-Equipo)**_" exclama Erza. Una espada aparece en su mano, ella se lanzó hacia Zetsu "_**Chika no Ne (Raíces Subterráneas)**_" exclama Zetsu. De su mano, varias raíces se dirigieron hacia Erza, ella cortaba todas las raíces a su paso con su espada "Es inútil, Deliora ya revivido" dice Zetsu "Eso lo veremos" dijo Erza "No podemos permitir que esa creatura sea libre, solo causara caos en el mundo" decía Erza. Mientras esquivaba y cortaba las ramas que salían de la mano de Zetsu.

"No lo creo, Deliora solo es el principio de lo que se aproxima, esto solo es el comienzo de la oscuridad que le espera al mundo" dice Zetsu "Muy pronto el mundo conocerá el verdadero caos, todo será consumido por la oscuridad, no habrá nada que los salve" dijo Zetsu "El poder que posee mi Maestro Tobi será el que controle al mundo, primero será el Reino de Fiore, después el mundo, todo estará controlado bajo el régimen de Akatsuki" decía Zetsu "Akatsuki! El gremio oscuro!" exclama Erza sorprendida "Hasta pronto, Fairy Tail" dice Zetsu. El desapareció sumergiéndose en el suelo.

Con Naruto…

"Que gana Tobi liberando a Deliora?" pregunto Naruto "Vaya! Lo has deducido bastante rápido" dice Luka "Conozco muy bien a Tobi, sé que el nunca hace ningún plan sin ganar nada a cambio, incluso estoy seguro que solo está manipulando a Lyon y sus camaradas" dijo Naruto "Me sorprendes" decía Luka "Cual es el objetivo real de todo esto?" pregunto Naruto fríamente "Lyon solo es un mocoso débil, el no está al nivel necesario para enfrentarse a Deliora, nuestro plan es apoderarnos de Deliora y usar su poder a nuestro favor" responde Luka.

"Deliora es un demonio inmortal, pero si conoces bien a Tobi-Sama como dices, sabes que el tiene el poder de controlar a todo ser vivo por medio de ilusiones" dice Luka "_El Sharingan_" pensó Naruto "Necesitamos el poder de Deliora para iniciar la guerra con el Reino de Fiore" dijo Luka fríamente "_Una guerra contra el Reino de Fiore, eso es demasiado simple para Tobi. Algo está ocultando Tobi, incluso los miembros de su gremio no lo saben, no me sorprende, a Tobi siempre le ha gustado manipular a la gente_" pensaba Naruto "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Naruto.

En un parpadeo dorado el desapareció, en otro parpadeo dorado apareció detrás de Luka "_Como! Se ha vuelto más rápido_" pensó Luka sorprendida "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un golpe oscuro dio de lleno en el estómago de Luka, ella salió volando estrellándose con algunas rocas del templo "**Groah!**" se escuchó un rugido "Ya es demasiado tarde, Namikaze Naruto" dice Luka saliendo de las rocas sin ningún rasguño. En ese momento, un remolino dimensional aparece en el lugar, del remolino salió un hombre con una máscara naranja vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas.

"Tobi-Sama" dice Luka sorprendida "Tobi!" grito Naruto enojado "Ha pasado tiempo Uzumaki Naruto" decía Tobi. En ese momento, Tobi se retiró su máscara, dejando a la vista a un joven de 30 años, su larga cabellera negra cayó sobre su espalda, la mitad derecha de su rostro tiene muchas cicatrices, sus ojos son de color rojo con 3 tomes "_Es la primera vez que veo a Tobi-Sama sin su máscara_" pensó Luka sorprendida "Ambos ojos son Sharingan, como es eso posible, se supone que tu ojo izquierdo poseía el Rinengan?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

"Se lo pase a otra persona. El Rinnengan es demasiado poderoso para mi cuerpo actual, sobre mi Sharingan, según los recuerdos de Obito, el mato a Hatake Kakashi durante la guerra, Obito oculto el cuerpo de Hatake Kakashi dentro de la dimensión del Kamui, yo solo tome el ojo de Hatake Kakashi como uno de remplazo" dice Tobi "Piensas seguir con ese loco plan del Ojo de la Luna?" preguntó Naruto. Un aura negra apareció alrededor de Tobi, una enorme presión apareció en el lugar, tanto Naruto como Luka se hincaron ante la presión "No me subestimes Uzumaki Naruto, yo solo soy el mensajero de la destrucción" dijo Tobi.

"_El es completamente diferente a Obito, posee la apariencia de Obito, pero su aura es más oscura que la de Sasuke, el es igual a Madara_" pensó Naruto "Quien demonios eres?" pregunto Naruto con algo de esfuerzo "Te lo dije hace 10 años no? Este cuerpo le perteneció a Uchiha Obito, yo solo lo estoy ocupando por el momento, soy la sombra de Uchiha Madara, llámame Tobi" respondió Tobi "Eso no tiene sentido" dice Naruto "Estoy seguro que algún día lo entenderás Uzumaki Naruto, buena suerte con Deliora" dijo Tobi. El junto a Luka desaparecieron en un remolino dimensional.

Con Natsu…

"Maldición ha revivido" gruñía Natsu observando a Deliora "Natsu!" grito Gray entrando al sótano "No tenemos opción, debemos derrotarlo" dice Natsu "Es imposible para ustedes, déjenmelo a mi, debo superar a Ur" dijo Lyon. El se encontraba mal herido "Lyon" decía Gray sorprendido "Al final nos encontramos Deliora" dice Lyon sonriendo "Yo te superare Ur" dijo Lyon. En ese momento, Gray golpeo a Lyon en la cabeza, Lyon cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. En ese instante Deliora levanto su mano, el estaba a punto de atacar.

Deliora lanzo un golpe hacia Natsu y Gray, antes de que los tocara, una voz se escucha en el lugar "_**Majutsu Danku (Arte Mágico. División del Vacío)**_" exclama una voz. Frente a Natsu y Gray, un muro mágico blanco apareció deteniendo el golpe de Deliora, en un sello dorado aparecieron Naruto, Erza, Lucy y Happy "Justo a tiempo" dice Naruto observando a Deliora. De pronto, el cuerpo de Deliora empezó a agrietarse, Deliora empezó a caerse a pedazos sorprendiendo a todos "Es imposible" susurro Lyon sorprendido "Deliora ya estaba muerto" dijo Naruto.

"Durante 10 años, Deliora estuvo dentro del hielo, su cuerpo se congelo y murió" dice Gray "Tu Maestra es asombrosa, Gray" dijo Erza sonriendo "Haou también hizo lo suyo, su sello hizo que el hielo de Ur no se derritiera, ambos son increíbles" decía Naruto sonriendo "No pude superar a Ur" dice Lyon con tristeza "Todo ha terminado" dijo Naruto. Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta del aura oscura que salía de los restos de hielo de Deliora "Si! Ya acabo!" grito Natsu emocionado "Aye Sir!" exclama Happy "De verdad, por un momento me preocupe por lo que podía pasar" decía Lucy.

En El Bosque…

El aura oscura que salió de los restos de Deliora se elevó al cielo, de pronto el aura oscura empezó a bajar en dirección al bosque. En el bosque, sobre un árbol, está un hombre de piel blanca de pelo verde corto de ojos amarillos, viste una capa negra con nubes rojas "El cuarto sello ha sido destruido, muy pronto todos estarán reunidos" dice Zetsu. El aura oscura empezó a ser adsorbido por un medallón blanco, este cambio de color, paso de blanco al negro "Dentro de poco, la Era de Madara comenzara" susurro Zetsu. El desapareció sumergiéndose en los arboles del bosque.

Con Naruto…

"Completamos un trabajo Clase-S!" exclama Natsu con alegría. Una mirada fría detuvo la felicidad de Natsu, ante esa mirada Natsu, Lucy y Gray estaban asustados "Es cierto, aun así nos van a castigar" dice Lucy asustada "Antes de su castigo, aun les falta algo por hacer" dijo Erza "Su objetivo es salvar a los aldeanos de la maldición" decía Erza "Su trabajo de Clase-S no ha terminado" dice Naruto sonriendo "Pero Deliora murió" dijo Lucy "Deliora no fue el causante de la maldición" decía Erza "El Goteo de la Luna es una magia que daña a las personas, es imposible que la maldición desaparezca por derrotar a Deliora" dice Naruto.

"Muy bien! Vayamos a curarlos!" grito Natsu "Como?" pregunto Lucy. Gray voltio hacia Lyon "Lo sabes?" pregunto Gray "No tengo ni idea" responde Lyon "Pero si ustedes no lo saben, como romperemos la maldición?" pregunto Lucy "Conocíamos la existencia del pueblo, pero jamás los visitamos en los 3 años que estuvimos aquí" contesto Lyon "Nunca en 3 años" dice Erza pensativa "Tengo mis dudas sobre la influencia del Goteo de la Luna en los humanos, nosotros estuvimos 3 años expuestos al Goteo de la Luna" dijo Lyon "Significa que el pueblo está escondiendo algo" decía Naruto "Es hora de ir al pueblo" dice Erza.

En El Pueblo…

Cuando el grupo llego al pueblo, se sorprendido ver al pueblo como nuevo, como si jamás hubiera sido destruido "Que significa esto?" pregunto Lucy sorprendida "Se supone que el pueblo fue destruido" dice Happy sorprendido "Ha vuelto a la normalidad" dijo Natsu "_Tiempo? Eso significa, Ultear_" pensó Naruto con una media sonrisa "Les agradezco que hayan vuelto el pueblo a la normalidad, pero díganme magos, cuando piensan destruir la luna?" preguntó el alcalde Mocha "Destruir la luna es fácil" decían Naruto y Erza "Están diciendo algo absurdo como si nada" dice Gray.

"Pero antes, queremos confirmar algo" dice Erza "Según su historia, el Goteo de la Luna se llevó a cabo todos los días durante los últimos 3 años" dijo Erza. Ella comenzó a caminar "Debieron ver una rayo de luz cerca del templo" decía Erza. De pronto, Erza cayo por el hoyo que Lucy preparo "Kya!" exclama Erza ante la caída "Hasta esa trampa absurda fue restaurada" dice Happy sorprendido "Ella dijo Kya!" dijo Natsu sorprendido "Eso es algo lindo no?" decía Gray sonrojado "Yo no lo hice! Esa trampa no es mía!" gritaba Lucy. Naruto solo observo la situación con una sonrisa.

Erza salió del hoyo como si nada "Lo que significa que es el lugar más sospechoso" dice Erza "Sigue hablando como si nada" dijo Lucy con una gotita estilo anime "Porque no lo investigaron?" pregunto Erza "Es una tradición no ir a un lugar cerca de las ruinas" responde Mocha algo nervioso "Podrías decirnos la verdad?" pregunto Naruto "Para ser honestos, no sabemos que es lo que pasa, fuimos a investigar las ruinas muchas veces, nunca pudimos acercarnos a las ruinas, aunque íbamos directo, siempre aparecíamos fuera del pueblo" responde Mocha "Como pensaba" decía Erza.

"Muy bien, es hora de destruir la luna" dice Erza "Que!" exclaman Gray y Lucy sorprendidos "_**Kansou Kyojin no Yoroi (Re-Equipo. Armadura del Gigante)**_" exclama Erza. Una armadura dorada que cubre su cuerpo por completo aparece sobre Erza, en sus manos una enorme lanza dorada "La Armadura del Gigante, una armadura que aumenta su fuerza de lanzamientos y La Lanza Aplasta Demonios, la lanza capaz de destruir incluso la misma oscuridad" dijo Naruto observando la lanza de Erza "Vas a lanzarla, que sencillo" decía Natsu "_Sencillo, más bien parece imposible_" pensaron Lucy y Gray.

"Naruto, me prestas tu poder?" pregunto Erza sonriendo "Con una sonrisa como esa, quien puede negarse" responde Naruto sonriendo. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Erza. En ese momento, Erza se prepara a lanzar "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un puño oscuro dio de lleno en el extremo de la lanza dándole más potencia, la lanza salió disparada hacia la luna envuelta en un aura oscura, cuando la lanza impacta con la luna, unas grietas aparecieron sobre la luna "Es imposible!" exclamaron Lucy y Gray sorprendidos.

De pronto, tanto la luna como el cielo empezaron a grietarse, miles de pedazos cayeron del cielo, la luna todavía estaba en el cielo en todo su esplendor, la única diferencia era que la luna era completamente de color blanco "La luna no se rompió, pero si el cielo" dice Lucy sorprendida "La isla fue cubierta por un manto maligno" dijo Erza "El Goteo de la Luna se cristalizo en el cielo creando un manto alrededor de la isla, por esa razón la luna se mirada de color morado" explico Naruto. De pronto todos los aldeanos empezaron a brillar "Parece que regresan a la normalidad" decía Lucy sonriendo.

Pero los aldeanos no cambiaron para nada, aún tenían su apariencia de demonios "Porque no volvieron a su forma real?" pregunto Gray "Esa es su forma real" respondió Erza "El manto solo afecto su memoria, ellos solo malinterpretaron todo" dice Erza "Desde un principio ya eran demonios, por algo se llama la Isla Garuna, la isla de los demonios" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Que!" exclaman Natsu y Lucy sorprendidos "El Goteo de la Luna solo afecta a los demonios, por esa razón Lyon y los otros jamás fueron afectados" decía Naruto "Muchas gracias, por fin recordamos todos" dice Mocha llorando. Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de todo el grupo.

Fuera del Pueblo…

"Como me lo esperaba de Titania Erza y Meiou Naruto-Kun, lo descubrieron rápido" dice Ultear observando el pueblo desde lo más alto de un árbol "Lo ha visto todo, Roshio-Sama" dijo Ultear. En su mano esta una lacrima de comunicación, la imagen de Roshio Rozan es vista dentro de la lacrima "Lo he visto todo, porque arreglaste el pueblo?" pregunto Roshio "Lo hice como un favor" respondió Ultear sonriendo "Aunque Deliora fue destruido, ellos lo hicieron muy bien" decía Roshio "Hicieron un buen trabajo, sin duda Fairy Tail es increíble" dice Roshio sonriendo "Opino igual" dijo Ultear sonriendo.

En La Orilla del Mar…

"Así que secuestraste un barco pirata?" pregunto Naruto "No exactamente" dice Erza "Erza-Sama!" exclama un pirata con sus ojos en forma de corazón "Oh! Ya veo" dijo Naruto burlonamente. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Erza "Yo no subiré a eso" decía Lucy "Si te vas nadando te acompaño" dice Natsu "Ni loca!" grito Lucy "Es hora de regresar a casa!" exclama Natsu entusiasmado "Les agradecemos mucho por su trabajo, estamos agradecidos con ustedes" dijo Mocha sonriendo "Sé que no desean la recompensa, pero al menos tomen la llave dorado" decía Mocha "Yo la acepto!" grito Lucy.

Era. Consejo Mágico…

"No me esperaba lo de Deliora" dice Sera. Frente a ella estaban Sairus y Sieglein "No se pudo hacer nada, no sabíamos que Deliora ya estaba muerto" dijo Sairus "Estaríamos más cerca de nuestro sueño, si tuviéramos a Deliora en nuestras manos" decía Sieglein "Nunca imaginamos que la magia de Ur y Haou pudiera matar a Deliora" dice Sera "_Deliora fue destruido, el sello fue roto, ya tenemos la magia de Zeref en nuestras manos, esto es algo que Sieglein no debe de saber_" pensó Sairus sonriendo "Ur Milkovich, una de los 10 Santos Mágicos y Haou Kouran, el mago más fuerte del gremio Royal Moon" dijo Sera.

"Son magos poderosos, de eso no hay duda, pero aun así la caída de Deliora no afecta a nuestros planes" dice Sairus "La fuerza y el poder que se gana, es más valioso de lo que se perdió" dijo Sera sonriendo "Que fue lo que dijo Luka sobre Naruto, menciono que ella lucho contra el?" pregunto Sieglein "Dijo que ella no lucho con todo su poder, pero tampoco lo hizo Naruto, Luka-San menciono que es fuerte, incluso puede volverse aún más fuerte" responde Sera "Namikaze Naruto, el hijo de Mao, que siga esforzándose por el bien de nuestra meta" decía Sieglein sonriendo.

**Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Akatsuki – Sieglein Fernandes.**

* * *

**Aquí**** termina el Arco de la Isla Garuna**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Nuevo Arco**

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Phantom Lord

"Estamos de vuelta!" dice Natsu "Yo gane una llave del zodiaco elíptico, la llave de Sagitario!" exclama Lucy con una sonrisa "Debemos apurarnos, necesitamos decirle al Maestro sobre la misión" dice Naruto "Debemos regresar al gremio para que reciban su castigo" dijo Erza "Ah!" exclaman Natsu y Lucy asustado "Casi lo olvido" decía Gray "El Maestro decidirá su castigo, será mejor que estén preparado, estoy segura que _Eso_ ya está preparado" dice Erza "No! Cualquier cosa menos _Eso_!" grito Natsu asustado "Alguien puede decirme que es _Eso_?" pregunto Lucy nerviosa.

Fairy Tail…

"Pero que" dice Erza sorprendida "Que demonios!" grita Natsu enojado. El gremio Fairy Tail estaba destruido, habían varias barras de metal encertadas en el gremio "Nuestro gremio!" exclama todo el grupo sorprendido "Que paso aquí?" pregunto Naruto "Quien…" exclama Natsu con gran ira "Phantom Lord lo hizo" decía una voz detrás del grupo "Mira" dijo Naruto "Es algo humillante, pero lo bueno fue que no había nadie en el gremio a la hora del ataque" decía Mirajane.

Fairy Tail. En el Sótano…

¡Esos malditos de Phantom Lord! ¡Siempre nos hemos llevado mal con ellos! ¡Debemos atacar su gremio! ¡Espera no podemos hacer eso! ¡No me quedare sentado aquí! ¡Erza y Naruto volvieron! "Bienvenidos" dice Makarov "Estamos de vuelta" dicen Erza y Naruto "Abuelo, esta no es una situación agradable no crees!" grita Natsu "Ustedes mocosos, como se atreven a robar una Misión de Clase-S" dijo Makarov enojado "Les daré su castigo en este momento" decía Makarov "Malo!" exclama Makarov. El golpeo la cabeza de Natsu y Gray "Mala!" exclamo Makarov. El le dio una nalgada a Lucy.

"Maestro, comportase!" grito Mirajane enojada "Maestro comprende nuestra situación actual!" exclama Erza enojada "Han destruido nuestro gremio!" grito Natsu enfurecido "Cálmense, no es para tanto escándalo" decía Makarov "Que!" exclama todo el gremio "Esto es lo más lejos que Phantom va llegar, déjenlos en paz" dijo Makarov "No me quedare aquí, no me sentiré bien hasta haberlos aplastado!" decía Natsu.

En ese momento, Naruto golpeo a Natsu en la cabeza lanzándolo hacia la pared "Cálmate, no podemos atacar a Phantom Lord, sabes las reglas" decía Naruto "El Maestro esta tan preocupado como nosotros Natsu" dice Mirajane "Pero como dice Naruto, peleas entre gremios esta prohibido por el Consejo Mágico" dijo Erza "Pero ellos atacaron primero!" exclama Natsu "Esa es otra cuestión" decía Naruto "Si esto es lo que quiere el Maestro, debemos aceptarlo" decía Erza muy a regañadientes.

Departamento de Naruto…

"Quieres ir no?" pregunta Naruto "Eh!" exclama Mirajane "Quieres ir atacar a Phantom Lord" dice Naruto "Como es que…" exclama Mirajane "Te conocemos desde hace varios años Mira, sabes que no puedes esconder tu enojo en nuestra presencia" dijo Erza "Quiero ir… quiero aplastarlos como mis propias manos, los hare pedazos a todos!" exclama Mirajane "Ya somos dos" dice Naruto sonriendo "Eh!" exclama Mirajane "Enserio crees que me quedaría tan tranquilo viendo esto, para nada, estoy igual que tu, deseo ir pero el Maestro ya ha decidido" dijo Naruto.

"Sabemos que no será sencillo. Jose Porla Maestro de Phantom Lord es uno de los Santos Mágicos, posee un poder mágico igualado al del Maestro Makarov" dice Erza "Los 10 Santos Mágicos, los 10 magos mas poderosos del continente, reconocidos por el Consejo Mágico" dijo Naruto "El Maestro Makarov, Jose Porla de Phantom Lord y Jura Neekis de Lamia Scale. Sin duda son magos de prestigio" dijo Mirajane "No olvidemos a los 4 Elementos de Phantom, ellos son equiparables a los Magos Clase-S de Fairy Tail, sin mencionar al Dragón Slayer de Hierro Gajeel Redfox" decía Naruto.

"En estos momento solo estamos tu, Erza y yo de Magos Clase-S" dice Mirajane "No me preocupo por eso, estoy seguro que Natsu, Gray y Elfman podrían vencer a cualquiera de los 4 elementos. Lo difícil es derrotar al Dragón Slayer y al Maestro Jose" dijo Naruto "Tanto Natsu como Gray han mejorado mucho, pero aun así no podemos confiarnos" decía Erza "No puedo contactarme con Mystogan y Laxus está en una misión, creo que solo depende de nosotros si la situación empeora" dice Naruto seriamente.

Phantom Lord…

"Gajeel, he odio que atacaste Fairy Tail, buen trabajo jajaja" decía un mago de Phantom Lord. Un hombre está sentado en la mesa comiendo "Apuesto que su ego esta tan abajo, espero que les sirva de lección" dice el mago. Este solo recibe una barra de hierro en pleno rostro por un hombre de pelo negro largo, ojos rojos, vestía un pantalón blanco, botas negras y una camisa-gabardina sin mangas de color negro "Que te he dicho de molestarme mientras estoy comiendo escoria" dice Gajeel enojado.

**Miembro del Gremio Phantom Lord "Kurogane (Acero Negro)" – Gajeel Redfox.**

"A quien le importa esa basura llamada Fairy Tail" dice Gajeel "Nosotros somos el gremio más fuerte de Fiore" decía Gajeel "Todo está saliendo según el plan" dijo un hombre al fondo del gremio "Excelente trabajo Gajeel-San" dice el hombre "Eres muy indulgente Maestro, esas ratas no saldrán con un cebo tan pequeño" dijo Gajeel "Pero ya no importa, ya les deje otro regalito" decía Gajeel sonriendo "Bien, aunque no debes matar a esa persona pase lo que pase" dijo el hombre sonriendo "Gihee!" reía Gajeel.

Magnolia…

Una gran multitud estaba reunida en el parque "Perdón! Déjenos pasar somos de Fairy Tail" dice Erza "No pue…" decía Lucy. Una mirada de enojo aparece en el rostro de Natsu. Dos hombres y una mujer estaban colgados por esposas de hierro a un gran árbol del parque "Levi-Chan" dijo Lucy "Jet, Droy!" exclama Gray "Phantom Lord!" exclama Erza al ver la insignia en el estómago de Levy "No los perdonare" dice Mirajane gruñendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento, Makarov llego al lugar "Maestro" dice Erza "Nuestra paciencia termina hoy Maestro, ya no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados" dijo Naruto mientras una mirada fría aparece en su rostro "He intentado evitar esto lo mejor posible, pero esto es algo que ningún padre tolera" decía Makarov enojado "No me quedare quieto después de ver la sangre de mis hijos!" exclama Makarov con una mirada de enojo profundo "Esto es la guerra!" grito Makarov enojado.

Phantom Lord…

¡Esto es divertidísimo! ¡Seguro esas hadas están llorando! ¡Oí que Gajeel ataco a tres de ellos! ¡Jajajaja! En ese momento un estruendo se escucha en el gremio, la puerta de la entrada salió volando, un gran número de personas estaba parados en la entrada del gremio "Somos de Fairy Tail!" exclama Makarov "_**Karyuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Su ataque de fuego en forma de alas golpeo a varias miembros de Phantom Lord "Vamos a darlo todo!" exclama Natsu "Maldito!" exclama un hombre del gremio de Phantom. En ese momento todos los miembros de Phantom se lanzaron atacar, Gray, Cana, Elfman y Loki empezaban el contraataque.

"Vamos por el Maestro Makarov" decía un grupo de Phantom "_**Titanic Magic (Magia Titánica)**_" exclama Makarov. Su cuerpo empezaba a creer, con su gran mano aplasta al grupo de Phantom "Eres un monstro" decían los miembros de Phantom "Ustedes comenzaron esta pelea con este monstro, no crean que las leyes humanas los salvaran de esto" dice Makarov "Sí que es fuerte" dijo un miembro de Phantom "Los demás miembros no son poca cosa" decía otro miembro de Phantom.

"Dónde está Jose? Da la cara!" grito Makarov "Donde están Gajeel y los 4 Elementos?" pregunto Erza "No hay que confiarnos" dice Naruto "Apenas empezamos" dijo Mirajane. Mientras tanto en el segundo piso de Phantom Lord "Titania Erza, La Demonio Mirajane y Meiou Naruto" dice Gajeel mientras observaba la batalla "Gildarts, Laxus y Mystogan no vinieron, nos están subestimando" decía Gazille "Pero no esperaba que el plan del Maestro Jose funcionara tan bien, ellos van hundirse solos" dice Gajeel sonriendo.

En Magnolia…

"Todo el mundo se fue y me han dejado" dice Lucy. En ese momento una pequeña llovida empezaba a caer "Como es posible que llueva aun con el sol puesto" dijo Lucy "Constante y silenciosa, si, Juvia siempre trae la lluvia consigo, constante y silenciosa" decía una mujer. De pelo largo azul, ojos azules, vestía un vestido azul, botas azules, un sombrero azul y un paraguas "Eh!" exclama Lucy "Y tu que traes contigo?" pregunta la mujer "Quién eres?" pregunta Lucy "Adiós fue un placer, constante y silenciosa" dice la mujer.

**Miembro del Gremio Phantom Lord "4 Elementos" – Juvia Loxar**.

"De que iba todo ese rollo" dice Lucy "Bonjour con un ritmo de Non" decía una figura saliendo del suelo. Viste un traje rojo, su pelo verde estaba parado, usaba un monóculo en el ojo derecho "Otro rarito!" exclama Lucy "Juvia-Sama no puedes abandonar tu misión así" dice la persona que salió del suelo "Monsieur Sol" dijo Juvia "Mi monóculo me lo está susurrando" decía Sol "La mademoselle de ahí, es nuestro querido sible" dice Sol.

**Miembro del Gremio Phantom Lord "4 Elementos" – Sol.**

"Oh dios! Así que es ella" dice Juvia "Eh!" exclama Lucy "Perdón por mis modales, mi nombre es Sol, puedes llamarme Monsieur Sol" dijo Sol "Hemos sido enviados por el Maestro Jose Porla de Phantom Lord a darte la bienvenida" decía Sol "Juvia es miembro de los 4 Elementos, la que trae la lluvia" dijo Juvia "Phantom! Ustedes son lo que atacaron a Levi-Chan" decía Lucy mientras se ponía en posición de batalla "_**Wáter Prison (Prisión de Agua)**_" exclama Juvia. Lucy es encerrada en una gran bola de agua.

"Non! Non! Non! Me gustaría aclarar ese malentendido, lo del gremio y el ataque a Levi-Sama fue obra de Gajeel-Sama" dijo Sol "Aunque es cierto que eso fue aceptado por nuestro gremio" dice Sol "La prisión de agua de Juvia no puede romperse, Juvia no te matara" decía Juvia mientras que Lucy caía inconsciente por falta de aire "Por ser el deber de Juvia, ella te llevara de vuelta" dice Juvia "Tres bien! Es nuestra victorie" dijo Sol "Captura completada, tenemos a Lucy Heartfilia-Sama" decía Juvia.

Phantom Lord…

"Hombre! Hombre! Hombre! Ser un hombre lo es todo! _**Take Over Arm Beast (Asumir Brazo Bestia)**_" exclama Elfman. El golpeo a varios miembros de Phantom con su brazo bestia ¡La magia de asumir! ¡Ese hombre asumió el brazo de un monstro! ¡Realmente existe una magia como esa! ¡Ese hombre asume el poder de todos los monstros que vence con su brazo! "El es La Bestia Elfman Strauss" dice un miembro de Phantom.

"Erza, Mira, Naruto les encargo el resto, yo buscare a Jose, lo más probable es que este en el último piso, debemos terminar esto rápido" dice Makarov subiendo las escaleras "Cuídese Maestro" dijo Erza "Ahora que el vejete se fue no tengo que reprimirme más" decía Gajeel saltando a la pelea "Vengan y atáquenme, el Dragón Slayer de Hierro Kurogane Gajeel Redfox a sus servicios" dijo Gazille atacando a Nav y Warren con un puño de metal dejándolos inconscientes.

"Nav, Warren!" grita Wakaba "Ese tipo es fuerte" dice Alzack "Un hombre" dijo Elfman lazándose a atacar a Gajeel con su brazo bestia. Pero Gajeel detiene el golpe con su brazo de metal "Sigue siendo un hombre aunque sea basura" decía Elfman. Gajeel lanza un golpe de metal hacia Elfman, el rápidamente lo esquiva, en un movimiento rápido Gajeel lanza una patada de metal hacia Elfman, el detiene la patada con su brazo bestia.

"No está mal" dice Gajeel "Los hombres deben ser fuertes" responde Elfman "Entonces que te parece esto" dijo Gajeel. De su pierna de metal empezaron a salir barras de metal golpeando a Elfman "Presta atención" decía Gajeel. El lanzo un golpe de metal a Elfman dándole en pleno estomago mandándolo a volar "Gajeel!" grita Natsu. El golpeo a Gajeel en pleno rostro con un puño de fuego "Ha golpeado a Gajeel, esto nunca se había visto" dice un miembro de Phantom.

"Soy el Dragón Slayer de Fuego de Fairy Tail" dice Natsu. Gajeel solo se levanta rápido, un golpe de metal iba directo a Natsu dándole en pleno estómago "Natsu!" exclama Erza "Déjalo, el puede hacerlo" dijo Naruto "Por nuestro gremio, Levi y los demás" decía Natsu "Te voy a mandar al infierno, _**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un gran puño de fuego le dio en la mandíbula a Gajeel mándalo hacia el techo "Ese es nuestro Natsu" dice Erza sonriendo.

"Ya veo es todo lo que tienes Salamander" dice Gajeel. El está pegado en el techo "No te preocupes, es solo un saludo entre amigos de dragón a dragón" dijo Natsu. En ese momento un gran temblor empezaba en el gremio Phantom Lord "Que! El gremio está temblando!" exclama un miembro de Phantom "Un terremoto" dice un mago de Phantom "Esto se pone feo" dijo Gray mientras Cana y Loki sonreían.

"Que es esto?" pregunto un mago de Phantom "Esta es la ira del Maestro Makarov, la ira de un gigante nadie puede pararla" respondió Erza "Eso es un hombre, el Maestro Makarov, mientras este de nuestro lado jamás perderemos" decía Elfman "Está furioso, creo que no se contendrá por nada" dice Mirajane "Entonces, nosotros tampoco debemos hacerlo" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Segundo Piso de Phantom Lord…

"Jose, que crees que estás haciendo" decía Makarov. El aura mágica dorada de Makarov destruía todo a su alrededor "Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Makarov" dice un hombre pelirrojo de pelo largo. De ojos negros, sus labios pintados de rojo, además de un bigote rojo, vestía un traje clásico de brujo, con su sombrero de color purpura "Han pasado 6 años desde aquella reunión, madre mía aquella ves si me excedí con la seguridad" dice Jose. Makarov solo hizo su brazo más grande lanzando un golpe hacia Jose dándole de lleno.

**Santo Mágico y Maestro del Gremio Phantom Lord – Jose Porla.**

"No estoy aquí para recordar el pasado" dijo Makarov "Jo jo jo bien, bien" decía Jose que había salido ileso del golpe. Podía verse como el golpe de Makarov traspasaba el cuerpo de Jose, su cuerpo se veía algo borroso "Proyección astral, donde diablos estas Jose?" pregunta Makarov "Una pelea entre dos de los Santos Mágicos sería un situación crítica, prefiero una victoria más normal" responde Jose "Ven y lucha justamente" dice Makarov. En ese momento la proyección de una chica aparece frente a Jose "Lucy!" exclama Makarov sorprendido.

"Que! Porque!" exclama Makarov. En ese momento Jose sacaba un cuchillo "Espera no lo…" pero antes de que Makarov terminara una persona apareció detrás de el "_Mierda no note su presencia_" piensa Makarov. Un hombre alto, de camisa amarilla, short azul, con una gabardina verde y un sombrero de copa, en sus ojos traía una venda "Es tan triste" decía el hombre llorando mientras encerraba al Maestro Makarov en una esfera mágica.

"_No puedo usar mi poder mágico_" piensa Makarov "Ah!" gritaba Makarov de dolor "No hay manera de que matemos a Lucy-Sama, no todavía" dice Jose "Por favor, no sabes quien es Lucy Heartfilia-Sama aun estando en tu gremio" dijo Jose "Bueno supongo que ya no es de tu incumbencia" decía Jose mientras cae Makarov al primer piso "Esto es demasiado triste" dice el hombre de gabardina verde "De donde me llega tanta tristeza, es porque el mundo perdió a un gran mago" dijo el hombre llorando.

**Miembro del Gremio Phantom Lord "4 Elementos" – Aria.**

Primer Piso de Phantom Lord…

Un estruendo se escucha "Ha caído algo" dice Gray "Ma… Maestro" dijo Erza "Pero que…" decía Mirajane "Esto se nos fue de las manos" dijo Naruto "Ah! Arg! Mi poder mágico" decía Makarov temblando "El poder de Aria es eliminar el poder mágico, en otras palabras dejarte vacío" dice Jose "La victoria es nuestra" decía Jose "Abuelo" dice Natsu "Maestro" dijo Erza "Magia… mi magi… a…" decía Makarov "Ya se acabó la diversión" dice Gajeel "Maestro aguante" dijo Mirajane "Su poder mágico está bajando rápidamente" decía Naruto.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" suspiraba Makarov rápidamente "Debemos irnos" dice Naruto "Abuelo!" gritaba Natsu "Nuestro mayor problema en este momento es la moral de todos" decía Mirajane "Ahora solo es un vejete inservible" dijo un miembro de Phantom "Imposible, como pudo nuestro Maestro ser derrotado" decía Max "Ahora su poder fue reducido a la mitad" dice un miembro de Phantom "Que rayos ha pasado en el piso de arriba?" preguntaba Alzack.

"Retirada! Todos regresen al gremio!" exclama Erza "Aun puedo pelear" dice Gray "Los hombres no huyen" dijo Elfman "Yo todavía puedo pelear" decía Macao "Yo también" dice Biska "No podemos ganarle a Jose sin el Maestro! No vamos ya, es una orden!" exclama Naruto "Que! Ya se van a casa" dice Gajeel. En ese momento un hombre aparece aun lado de Gajeel "Siempre tan espeluznante Aria" dijo Gajeel "Es muy triste" decía Aria llorando "Estoy sorprendido de que derrotaras a su Maestro" dice Gajeel.

"Todo según el plan del Maestro Jose" dijo Aria "Es maravilloso" decía Aria llorando "Deja de llorar! Dime capturaron a esa chica llamada Lucy?" pregunto Gajeel "Esta en nuestro cuartel general en este momento" responde Aria "Que!" exclama Natsu "Gajeel!" grita Natsu "Dejemos esto para otra ocasión Salamander" dijo Gajeel mientras desaparece junto a Aria. En ese momento un gran aura oscura recorrió el lugar, ante esto todo mundo se para en seco "Acaso no oyeron" dice Naruto. El aura oscura recorría su cuerpo, el lugar era tan frio y pesado que era difícil respirar.

La mirada de Naruto era fría, sus ojos rojos con rasgadura demostraban eso "Debemos volver al gremio es una orden!" exclama Naruto. Ante esto todos los de Fairy Tail se retiraban del lugar, ninguno de Phantom Lord hacia movimiento alguno "Natsu, tú tienes otra misión, ya sabes cuál es no?" pregunta Naruto "Lo sé, yo iré a salvar a Lucy" responde Natsu "Siento su aura cerca de aquí, parece estar en una pequeña pradera, estoy seguro que con tu olfato la encontraras rápido. En el momento que la salves debes regresar de inmediato" dice Naruto.

"De acuerdo" dijo Natsu saliendo del lugar "Porque nos retiramos, no pudimos vengar a Levi y los demás" dice Gray "La pérdida del Maestro es algo muy grave para nosotros" decía Erza "La situación se puso más crítica, debemos atender al Maestro lo más pronto posible" dice Mirajane "Tenemos que volver al gremio, encargarnos de los heridos y planear un contraataque, si peleamos ahora sin el apoyo del Maestro, será una derrota total para nosotros" dijo Naruto enojado.

Cuartel General de Phantom Lord…

En una celda dentro del cuartel, una chica rubia de ojos marrones despertaba "Eh! Que es esto, dónde estoy?" pregunta Lucy "Estas despierta Lucy Heartfilia–Sama" dice Jose "Quién eres?" pregunta Lucy "Soy el maestro de Phantom Lord, Jose Porla" responde Jose "Phantom?" dijo Lucy "_Es cierto, fui capturada por 2 de los 4 Elementos_" piensa Lucy "Perdón por atarte y tenerte en esta celda, pero eres nuestra prisionera después de todo" dijo Jose "Desátame! No soy tu prisionera, no te perdonare por lo de Levi y el gremio" decía Lucy "Por qué nos atacaste?" pregunta Lucy.

"Nos? Oh! Te refieres a Fairy Tail" responde Jose "Eso fue un extra, solo un extra" dice Jose "Nuestro objetivo era encontrar a una persona, esa persona estaba en Fairy Tail, así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro" dijo Jose "Cierta persona?" pregunta Lucy "Eres tan lenta que me cuesta creer que pertenezcas a la familia Heartfilia" responde Jose "Quien podría ser si la hija de la familia Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia-Sama" decía Jose "Co… como sabes eso?" pregunta Lucy "Escuche que escondías tu posición social dentro del gremio" respondió Jose "Por eso me secuestraste?" pregunto Lucy.

"No, su padre Jude Heartfilia pidió esta misión al gremio, el quería que te encontráramos y te regresáramos, pero de alguna manera el encontró en qué lugar estabas, eso hizo las cosas más fáciles para nosotros" responde Jose ante la cara de sorpresa de Lucy "Mientes! Porque el quería encontrarme" dice Lucy "Es normal que si su hija preciosa se pierde, el empiece a buscarla" dijo Jose "El no lo haría, a el nunca le preocupe, no volveré, jamás volveré a esa casa!" exclama Lucy "Vaya chica más problemática" decía Jose "Libérame!" grita Lucy "No puedo hacer eso" dijo Jose.

"Necesito ir al baño" dice Lucy "La excusa de siempre, ahí un cubo en la esquina" dijo Jose "Bien, entonces en un cubo" decía Lucy mientras se acercaba al cubo "Enserio vas hacerlo!" exclama Jose "Que señorita más descarada" decía Jose volteándose. En ese momento Lucy aprovecha y lanza una patada a Jose en las partes más suaves de un hombre "AH!" grita Jose de dolor. En ese momento Lucy corre a la puerta, pero se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta, puede observarse que se encuentra en una torre. La caída era muy alta "Eh!" exclama Lucy sorprendida.

"Jajaja! Bienvenida a nuestra prisión la torre del cielo" dice Jose aun con dolor. El se levanta acercándose a Lucy "Como te atreves hacerme esto, ahora ven conmigo, conocerás la atrocidad que es Phantom Lord" dijo Jose _¡Lucy!_ Lucy escucha un pequeño sonido, ella no duda en ningún momento y se avienta de la torre "_Escuche su voz, estoy segura, el está aquí_" piensa Lucy mientras caía "Que! Se lanzó!" exclama Jose al ver lo ocurrido "Natsu!" grita Lucy mientras caía. En ese momento la sombra de una persona se acerca al castillo rápidamente, la persona salta y atrapa a Lucy en el aire.

"Lo sabía, sabía que estabas aquí Natsu" dice Lucy sonriendo "Estas bien?" pregunta Natsu "Si, lo estoy" responde Lucy sonriendo "Debemos regresar al gremio rápido, Naruto me pido que volviera en el momento que te rescatara, el abuelo está muy grave" dice Natsu "Lo siento mucho" dijo Lucy empezando a llorar al escuchar lo del maestro "Todo esto es por mi culpa" decía Lucy llorando "Pero quiero quedarme en el gremio, yo amo Fairy Tail" dice Lucy llorando "Puedes quedarte, que sucede Lucy?" pregunta Natsu mientras Lucy seguía llorando. Ella se aferraba más y más al pecho de Natsu "Debemos volver Lucy" dijo Natsu cargando a Lucy retirándose del castillo.

Cuartel General de Phantom Lord…

"Como te atreves hacerme esto maldita zorra!" grita Jose mientras se levantaba aun con algo de dolor en el "Maestro Jose se encuentra bien?" pregunta un miembro de Phantom "Estoy bien, avisa a los 4 Elementos y a Gajeel que llego la hora. Preparen el gremio, es momento de destruir a Fairy Tail de una vez por todas" decía Jose enojado.

* * *

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord. Comienza la guerra.**

* * *

Capítulo 15 – Jamás Te La Entregaremos

Bosque de Magnolia. Casa del Árbol…

Una anciana de pelo rosa de ojos rojos, vestía una traje negro debajo de una gabardina roja aun lado de ella estaba en una cama Makarov respirando agitadamente. En un sillón cerca de la cama, Naruto observaba a Makarov con preocupación "Se apresuró hacer las cosas sin mediar su edad, míralo ahora, en verdad es un viejo estúpido" dice la anciana de pelo rosa "El estado del Maestro es grave Polyushka-San?" pregunta Naruto "Deberías ir a casa. Una cara triste seria como frotarle sus heridas en la cara al paciente" dijo Polyushka.

"Esto es Drenar, es un tipo de magia que roba el poder mágico de su objetivo, una vez que el poder mágico es drenado flotara por el aire" dice Polyushka "Si pudiéramos recuperar el poder mágico que flota en el aire podríamos curarle mas rápido, pero ya es demasiado tarde" explico Polyushka "Les diré a todos la situación del Maestro" dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa "Llevas toda la vida causando problemas, para los magos su magia es el centro de su vida. Tu magia es enorme, el Drenar te causara un daño muy grande. Puedes morir esta vez, de verdad que eres idiota" decía Polyushka mientras observa a Makarov.

Fairy Tail…

¡Ouch! ¡Mierda eso duele! ¡No puedo creer que tuviéramos que retirarnos! ¡No pudimos vengar el gremio, ni a Levi y los demás! ¡Que humillación! Eran las palabras de varios miembros de Fairy Tail mientras eran observados por Lucy "Necesitamos todas las bombas mágicas posibles" dice Wakaba "Traigan las armas mágicas mas poderosas del almacén" dijo Macao "Que pasa, aun preocupada?" pregunto Gray "No es eso, es solo que, lo siento" responde Lucy mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Las hijas de las familias ricas siempre son objetivos, es el deber de su padre protegerlas como hombres" dice Elfman "No digas esas cosas" dijo Gray "Pero me ha sorprendido Lucy, porque andas escondiéndote?" pregunta Happy "No es tanto por esconderme, me escape de casa por algo que no me gusta mucho hablar, no lo importo que su hija escapara de casa hace un año y ahora quiere que vuelva" responde Lucy con lagrimas "Mi padre hizo todo esto para que vuelva, es horrible, pero de todas formas esto paso por haber huido de casa" decía Lucy.

"No es cierto, aquí el único malo es tu papa" dice Elfman "Idiota!" exclama Gray "Ah! Quiero decir Phantom, aquí el único malo es Phantom" dijo Elfman "De verdad lo siento, todo volverá a la normalidad si vuelvo a casa no" decía Lucy llorando "Lo dices enserio?" pregunta Natsu que solo había estado observando la plática "Es decir, que te llamen señorita no te sienta bien cierto?" pregunto Natsu "Te queda mucho mejor estar en este sucio bar riéndote y pasarlo bien en busca de aventuras" decía Natsu.

"Dijiste que querías quedarte aquí, que bien te hace regresar a un lugar que odias?" pregunta Natsu "Eres Lucy de Fairy Tail cierto? Entonces esta es tu casa" explico Natsu sonriendo. En ese momento Lucy empieza a llorar "No llores, no es lo tuyo!" exclama Gray "Que gran verdad! Los hombres somos débiles ante las lagrimas!" grita Elfman "Esta es tu casa Lucy, no tienes que irte si tu no lo deseas" dice Natsu sonriendo mientras era observado por Lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Quien lo diría, el chico tiene su lado tierno" dice Naruto sonriendo entrando al gremio. El había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación de Natsu con Lucy "A quien me recuerda?" pregunta Mirajane sonriendo observando a Naruto "Si me pregunto a quién" dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa "Maldición, no puedo encontrar a Mystogan" dijo Cana "Donde se habrá metido ese tipo, hay veces que me desespera" decía Naruto "Llamare a Laxus" decía Mirajane "Si su objetivo es Lucy, vendrán atacarnos de nuevo" explico Cana.

"Muchos están heridos, estaríamos en graves aprietos si lo hacen" decía Cana "Esto va mal" dice Naruto "El Maestro está herido de gravedad, necesitamos que vuelvas rápido Laxus" dijo Mirajane frente a una esfera de cristal con una imagen de Laxus dentro de ella "Ah? Jajaja que quieres que ayude a ese viejo jajaja" dice Laxus "Eso a mi no me concierne, mejor prepárense y ayúdense ustedes solos" dijo Laxus "Laxus eres un!" exclama Cana "Acaso no es algo así, ese viejo empezó la pelea, por que tengo que ir yo y encargarme del resto" decía Laxus.

"Lucy, nuestra compañera es su objetivo" dice Mirajane "Ah? Quien es esa? Ah! Si la chica de pechos grandes" dijo Laxus "Dile que si se convierte en mi mujer, les ayudare y dile a ese viejo que mejor piense en jubilarse y me deje el puesto de Maestro" decía Laxus "Como te atreves!" grito Cana gruñendo "Oye! Fíjate como le pides favores a alguien, por que no te desnudas frente a mi, soy débil ante algo sexy" dice Laxus.

En ese momento dos golpes se estrellan en la bola de cristal rompiéndola en el acto "Naruto, Mira!" exclama Cana sorprendida "No puedo creer que alguien como el sea miembro de Fairy Tail" dice Mirajane enojada "La próxima vez que lo vea, lo pateare hasta cansarme" dijo Naruto con una mirada fría "Necesitamos prepararnos, ustedes junto con Erza son los únicos miembros de Clase-S presentes, son nuestra mayor fuerza por el momento" decía Cana.

Fairy Tail. En el Baño…

"_Con el Maestro en estado crítico, la ausencia de Laxus y Mystogan, además tenemos muchos heridos, es imposible llevar esta batalla más lejos_" piensa Erza. El agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo "_Si lo hubiera acompañado"_ pensó Erza enojada. Ella golpeo la pared del baño "_Todo es mi culpa_" piensa Erza "_Que podemos hacer?_" se preguntaba Erza dentro de su mente. En ese momento se siente un temblor en todo el gremio.

Fairy Tail…

"Viene de fuera" dice Naruto. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail salieron rápidamente "Que es eso?" pregunta Mirajane. Un gran castillo con 6 patas mecánicas caminando por el mar "El gremio está caminando" dijo Naruto "Es Phantom Lord!" exclama Macao "Nunca imagine que nos atacarían de esta forma" decía Naruto "Pero qué diablos!" exclama Erza. Ella salió del gremio solo con una toalla "Vaya manera de vestir Erza" dice Naruto "Ahora no es el momento Naruto!" exclama Erza "Vaya que carácter, creo que su ducha no sirvió de mucho" dijo Naruto.

Castillo Phantom Lord…

"Preparen el Cañón Júpiter" dice Jose. En ese momento el castillo andante se había parado en la costa de Magnolia, en el medio del castillo una puerta se abría dejando salir un gran cañón "El Cañón Jupiter está listo para disparar Maestro Jose" dijo un miembro de Phantom Lord "Perfecto! Disparen! Quiero ver a Fairy Tail en ruinas" decía Jose "Aniquílenlos!" grito Jose. El Cañón se preparó para disparar.

Fairy Tail…

"Que diablos es eso?" pregunta Macao "Es el Cañón Mágico Júpiter" contesta Naruto "Quieren volar el gremio" dice Mirajane "Esto va mal, todo el mundo al suelo!" exclama Erza "Que piensas hacer Erza?" preguntó Naruto. Pero Erza no lo escucha ya que empieza correr hacia el cañón, en el camino ella deja caer su toalla "Pero que diablos Erza, no dejes caer la toalla!" exclama Mirajane enojada "En otras circunstancias esto hubiera sido muy sexy" dijo Naruto sonriendo "No tú también!" exclama Mirajane. Naruto empezó a correr siguiendo a Erza "Espera Naruto-Kun, que crees que haces!" gritaba Mirajane.

"_**Kansou Kongo no Yoroi (Re-Equipo. Armadura de Hércules)**_" exclama Erza. Una gran armadura de color azul y blanco, muy gruesa con unas alas grandes blancas aparece, esta armadura abarca todo el cuerpo de Erza "No dejare que destruyas nuestro gremio!" grita Erza "La armadura Hércules, tienes pensado parar el ataque, y luego dicen que yo soy el loco" dice Naruto "Erza, Naruto!" exclama Natsu "Tienes que confiar en ellos Natsu" dice Gray mientras mantenía agarrado a Natsu "Todos al suelo!" grita Mirajane. En ese momento el Cañón Júpiter dispara.

Un gran rayo de color purpura se dirige hacia Fairy Tail a toda velocidad "_**Majutsu Danku (Arte Mágico. División del Vacío)**_" exclama Naruto. Un gran muro blanco hecho de energía mágica aparece frente a Naruto "_**Daiyamondo Kyodo (Defensa de Diamante)**_" exclama Erza. Al juntar sus dos brazos, un gran escudo aparece frente a ella cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando el rayo impacta, este se detiene ante las defensas mágicas de Naruto y Erza, una gran onda de choque aparece en el lugar dejando a su paso un gran muro de humo. Naruto y Erza salen disparados del humo estrellándose en una pared del gremio.

"Lo han parado!" exclama Gray "Nos han salvado" dice Elfman "Erza, Naruto!" exclama Natsu corriendo hacia ellos "Debemos ver como se encuentran" dijo Mirajane preocupada "Diablos eso sí que dolió" decía Naruto. Su gabardina y camisa desaparecieron por completo, su brazo izquierdo estaba quemado, solo quedo con el pantalón negro con algunos rasguños y sus zapatos negros "Al menos el gremio está bien" dice Erza. La mayoría de su armadura desapareció, solo las piernas y el brazo izquierdo de la armadura sobrevivió dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Erza con varios rasguños y unas bragas negras y un sostén negro.

"Primero Makarov y ahora sus magos Clase-S, no podrán aguantar otro" se escucha la voz de Jose por un altavoz del castillo "Entréguenme a Lucy Heartfilia ahora mismo" dice Jose "Estas loco" dijo Mirajane "Cuando has visto un gremio que entregue a sus compañeros al enemigo" decía Naruto poniéndose de pie "Lucy es una de nosotros, jamás te la entregaremos" dice Erza levantándose "Se han parado" dijo Gray con sorpresa "Oigan, deben tener cuidado están heridos" decía Cana sorprendida. En es momento al ver a todos, Lucy comienza a llorar "No lo volveré a repetir, entréguenme a Lucy Heratfilia" dice Jose enojado.

"Preferimos morir antes de abandonar a nuestros compañeros!" grita todo Fairy Tail "Nuestra respuesta no cambiara sin importar lo hagas!" grito Natsu "Ya veo, entonces los destruiré a todos, prepárense por que el siguiente disparo de Júpiter será mas poderoso, vivan los últimos 15 minutos que les quedan!" exclama Jose enojado ¡Que! ¡Van a disparar otra vez! ¡Lo harán sin piedad! "Ellos solo pudieron con un disparo y están gravemente heridos, maldición" dijo Gray.

En ese momento varios soldados salían del castillo "Tienen dos opciones Fairy Tail, morir por mis soldados o ser asesinados por Júpiter" dice Jose "Es imposible, matara a sus propios hombres con Júpiter" dijo Macao "Si lo hará, ese es el poder mágico del Maestro Jose, Shadow (Sombras). No son humanos, son solo fantasmas que el creo" decía Cana "Tenemos que hacer algo con Júpiter primero" dice Cana "Y lo haremos" dijo una voz detrás de ellos "Naruto!" exclama Cana. Detrás de Naruto venía Erza "Que creen que hacen, tú y Erza están heridos" decía Macao.

"Y eso que, no nos quedaremos sentados viendo todo esto" dice Naruto "Alguna idea Natsu?" pregunta Naruto sonriendo "Destruiré ese cañón! 15 minutos no, lo hare en ese tiempo" responde Natsu "Happy!" exclama Natsu "Aye Sir!" exclamo Happy. El cargo a Natsu para volar hacia el castillo "Como siempre se adelanta" dijo Naruto "Nosotros también iremos" decía Erza "Cana, Macao y Elfman ustedes protegerán el gremio" ordeno Naruto "Loki y Laki ustedes protegerán a Lucy" dice Mirajane "Claro!" exclaman los 5 nombrados "Mira y Gray, ustedes vendrás con nosotros" dijo Naruto.

"Vamos Lucy debemos esconderte, tenemos una guarida cerca de aquí, debemos esconderte mientras acaba esta guerra" dice Laki "Espera Laki, yo me quedare a pelear con los demás, después de todo esto es mi culpa" dijo Lucy "No Lucy! Nadie piensa eso, todo el gremio pelea por nuestros compañeros caídos, por el gremio y para protegerte, nadie te culpa de esto" decía Laki "Reedus llévatela de aquí, contamos contigo" dice Laki "Oui (Si)" contesta Reedus llevándose a Lucy "Tenemos 14 minutos, por favor chicos" dijo Cana mirando el castillo.

Castillo Phantom Lord…

Natsu acababa de entrar al castillo por medio del cañón Júpiter "Que es esto?" pregunta Natsu. El observo un gran cristal circular frente a el "Parece un lacrima de poder mágico, nunca había visto una tan grande" responde Happy observando la lacrima "No lo entiendo del todo, pero debo romperlo" dice Natsu "No te dejare hacer eso" dijo una persona frente a la lacrima "Un guardia, que mas da le pateare el trasero!" grito Natsu.

"No te dejare" dice la persona "No tengo tiempo para esto, hazte a un lado" dijo Natsu con un puño de fuego a preparado. Pero en un repentino movimiento el puño de fuego de Natsu se mueve golpeándole el rostro a Natsu "Que estás haciendo Natsu?" pregunta Happy "Mi cuerpo se movió solo" responde Natsu "Mi nombre es Totomaru, El Fuego, soy miembro de los 4 Elementos de Phantom Lord y tu eres el que se esta metiendo en el medio" decía Totomaru.

**Miembro del Gremio Phantom Lord "4 Elementos" – Totomaru.**

Fairy Tail…

Las Sombras de Jose atacaban a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail mientras ellos hacían todo lo posible para alejar las Sombras del gremio. Biska Moulin y Alzack Connell acataban a distancia con sus rifles mágicos, Max Alors con su arena, Macao Conbolt con su fuego azul, Wakaba Mine con su humo mágico, Laki Olietta con su Magia de Madera y Cana Alberona atacaba las sombras y ayudaba a todo miembro en su camino con sus Cartas Mágicas.

"Tienen que calmarse todos!" grita Cana "Debemos proteger el gremio, no dejaremos que esas escorias pasen, no dejaremos que lastimen a nuestros compañeros y destruyan nuestro gremio!" exclama Cana "Sin duda lo haremos" dice Laki "Pagaran por todo Phantom" dijo Wakaba "No permitiremos que pasen" decía Macao "Luchen con todo lo que tengan!" grito Cana "Protegeremos nuestro gremio!" gritaban los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Castillo Phantom Lord…

"Lárgate! Voy a destruir ese cañón!" grita Natsu "Si rompes esa lacrima no serán capaces de disparan a Júpiter" dice Happy "Dije que no te dejaría, acaso no lo dije" dijo Totomaru "No tengo que perder mi tiempo hablando contigo!" exclama Natsu con un puño de fuego lanzándose hacia Totomaru. Pero de nuevo el golpe de fuego pega en el rostro de Natsu "Maldita sea qué diablos pasa!" grita Natsu "Natsu no tenemos tiempo, debes destruir Júpiter" decía Happy "Desgraciado" dice Natsu lanzando un puño de fuego. Pero en ese momento el fuego del puño de Natsu se expande cubriendo a Natsu por completo.

Totomaru salta y le dio una patada en el estómago a Natsu mandándolo a volar hacia la pared "Te lo dije antes, yo controlo el fuego" dice Totomaru "Que!" exclama Natsu "No importa si es del enemigo o natural, yo controlo todo el fuego" dijo Totomaru "Este fuego es mío!" exclama Natsu "Parece que esto se pone muy negro para ti, señor mago de fuego" decía Totomaru sonriendo. En ese momento la lacrima de Júpiter empezaba a cargar energía mágica "Júpiter ya está empezando Natsu!" exclama Happy.

"_**Blue Fire (Fuego Azul)**_" exclama Totomaru. Una llamarada de fuego azul le dio de lleno a Natsu, pero Natsu en ese instante empieza a comerse el fuego azul "Wow! Es la primera vez que como un fuego tan frio" dice Natsu "Ya veo! Tu eres el Dragón Slayer de Fuego de Fairy Tail, Salamander" dijo Totomaru "Según tengo entendido Fairy Tail posee dos Dragón Slayer, será divertido vencer a los dos, después de ti iré tras el otro" decía Totomaru "Tu! Vencer a Naruto, eso es algo que nunca podrás hacer, he tratado de ganarle desde que llego al gremio, siempre me venció con facilidad" dice Natsu.

"Además en este momento soy tu oponente, deberías poner más atención" dice Natsu "Esta situación no es buena para ambos" dijo Totomaru "A ningún de los dos les afecta el fuego" decía Totomaru "No llegues a conclusiones todavía, aun no has probado mi fuego" dice Natsu "Te digo que es inútil, ninguna técnica de fuego puede herirme" dijo Totomaru. En ese momento Natsu sonríe "Y qué hay de esta magia" decía Natsu mientras empezaba a tomar aire "Da igual que tipo de fuego sea, no funcionara Salamander" dice Totomaru "Escupir!" exclama Natsu escupiendo en el rostro de Totomaru.

"Buajajaja" reía Natsu maniáticamente "Natsu! Júpiter está a punto de disparar!" exclama Happy asustado "Esto ya es molesto" decía Totomaru enojado "_**Orange Fire (Fuego Naranja)**_" exclama Totomaru. Una ráfaga de fuego naranja se lanza contra Natsu "El fuego es mi comida, me pregunto a que sabrá esta" dice Natsu. En el momento en que se acerca el fuego naranja a Natsu "Wa! Que es esto! Este fuego tiene un apeste!" exclama Natsu al percibir el olor del fuego naranja "No! Mi nariz se está pudriendo!" exclama Natsu "Jajaja que te parece ese fuego con un olor a mierda" dice Totomaru riendo.

"Eso es jugar sucio!" grita Natsu enojado "Pero si tu eres el que empezó" dice Totomaru con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza. En ese momento Natsu sale del fuego "Ya lo he decidido" dijo Natsu. El estaba lazando golpes limpios a Totomaru "Abandonas la magia y usas los puños" decía Totomaru "Pero yo tengo ventaja" dice Totomaru sacando un espada dentro de su traje ninja. Natsu ante esto esquiva fácilmente la espada "Tch!" exclama Natsu preparando un golpe de fuego "Nunca aprendes" dijo Totomaru. El golpe de fuego dio en el rostro de Natsu "_**Karyuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu.

Las alas de fuego se expande dándole de lleno a Totomaru "Arg!" exclama Totomaru de dolor "Jejeje" reía Natsu "_El hizo el fuego más largo para alcanzarme_" piensa Totomaru "_**Karyuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Una gran llamarada de fuego sale del brazo de Natsu, ante esto Totomaru salta "No caeré en el mismo truco otra vez" decía Totomaru "Te quemare con tu propio fuego" dice Totomaru alzando una mano tratando de controlar el fuego de Natsu "Que! Ese fuego no se mueve!" exclama Totomaru sorprendido "Este fuego es mío, no lo uses sin mi permiso!" exclama Natsu.

"_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un golpe de fuego pasa por un lado de Totomaru "Jajaja de que te sirve si no me alcanza" reía Totomaru "No te apunte a ti" dice Natsu sonriendo. El golpe de fuego dio de lleno en la lacrima de Júpiter destruyéndola por completo "Que!" exclama Totomaru al ver destruida la lacrima "Increíble Natsu!" exclama Happy con alegría.

Fairy Tail…

Una gran explosión sale de la punta del cañón Júpiter "Miren!" exclama Macao "El cañón se está derrumbando" dice Biska "Ja! Tomen esa" exclama Alzack "Buen trabajo" dijo Cana sonriendo "Ahora no hay nada que temer, derroten al enemigo!" exclama Cana "Maestro, Júpiter ha sido destruido desde dentro" dice un miembro de Phantom "Esos mocosos despreciables" decía gruñendo Jose "Inicien el siguiente movimiento" ordeno Jose enojado.

Castillo Phantom Lord…

"Ahora, es momento de aplastar a Phantom" dice Natsu enojado "Ya me hice una idea de tu magia" dijo Natsu "Mmm!" exclama Totomaru. En ese momento un temblor se dio en el castillo "Así que están planeado usar eso, esta habitación ya no seguirá horizontal" decía Totomaru "Se acabó, esta es el arma más poderosa de nuestro gremio, el súper mago gigante de Phantom MK II" dice Totomaru sonriendo.

Fairy Tail…

El castillo de Phantom Lord empezaba un trasformación "Eh! Se ha levantado!" exclama Alzack "Ahora que planean" dice Biska "Oye pero qué diablos es eso" decía Macao con sorpresa. El castillo había tomado la forma humanoide de un gigante "Viene hacia acá" dijo Macao. Observando como el gigante avanzaba "Intentaran pisar el gremio" dice Alzack "No permitiré eso" dijo Biska "Concéntrense en el enemigo, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane y Naruto se encargaran del gigante!" ordeno Cana.

Castillo Phantom Lord…

"Bluh! Arg!" exclama Natsu mareado. El estaba tapándose la boca con las manos tratando de no vomitar "Que le pasa a ese tipo?" se pregunta Totomaru "Esta cosa esta moviendo" dice Natsu mareado "Jajaja no soportas los vehículos" se reía Toomaru "Esta es mi oportunidad, aunque digas que el fuego no te afecta, me pregunto si podrás comerte esto. Mi último ataque _**Rainbow Fire (Arcoíris de Fuego)**_" exclama Totomaru.

"Eh!" exclama Natsu "Prueba esto!" grita Totomaru. Una llamarada de fuego de varios colores sale disparada hacia Natsu, pero antes de que las llamas llegaran con Natsu, una voz se escucha a lo lejos "_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama la voz. Un golpe oscuro le dio de lleno a Totomaru mandándolo a volar hacia la pared dejándolo inconsciente "Eres patético Natsu" dice Gray "Bueno los vehículos le afectan después de todo" dijo Erza "Oigan dejen al pobre chico" decía Naruto.

"Tenemos trabajo que hacer, esto aún no acaba" dice Mirajane "Vaya, son ustedes, enserio ustedes son increíbles Bluah!" decía Natsu todavía mareado "Creo que de lo mareado ya no sabe ni lo que dice" dijo Naruto "Así que esto era Júpiter" decía Erza al ver los pedazos de la lacrima de Júpiter "Bueno para Fairy Tail, esto sería un gran trabajo no" dice Mirajane sonriendo viendo la destrucción "Mira, esto no es algo de lo que hay que estar orgulloso" dijo Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Pero igual esto empezó a sacudirse hace rato" decía Erza "Aye! Veré desde afuera que sucede" decía Happy empezando a volar.

Fairy Tail…

El gigante se había detenido, este empezaba a escribir con sus manos lentamente en el aire "Que es eso?" pregunta Macao "Está escribiendo algo" dice Alzack "Esas son runas" decía Biska "Es un sello mágico, ese gigante es un mago!" exclama Cana "Que!" grito todo miembro de Fairy Tail "Ese sello es Abyss Break (Grieta del abismo) un hechizo prohibido, si ese sello se termina la onda expansiva destruirá todo desde aquí hasta la catedral" explica Cana.

Castillo Phantom Lord…

"Esto es terrible, el gremio Phantom se ha convertido en un gigante y va usar magia" dice Happy alterado "Mentiroso!" grita Natsu "Porque mentiría con algo como eso" dijo Gray "Dijeron que destruirá todo Fairy Tail hasta la catedral de Caldia, están usando algo llamado Grieta del Abismo" decía Happy "Esa es media cuidad" dice Erza "Debemos separarnos, tenemos que parar esta cosa como de lugar" dijo Naruto "Debemos encontrar la fuente de poder" decía Mirajane. Los 5 miembros tomaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

**Los veo en el siguiente capitulo xD**


End file.
